My Life With You
by skygazer13
Summary: Secuela de Viajando al año 2026. Sam y Freddie ya son pareja, pero empiezan los problemas, rompimientos, besos, celos, reconciliaciones, bodas, y mucho mas. Seddie total, con un poco de Cibby, y Spasha!
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien aqui por fin esta la secuela! Lamento mucho no haberla subido antes, pero simplemente me bloque, es por eso que no sabia ni por donde comenzar, asi que me tarde un poco solo escribiendo este capitulo, pero creo que ahora ya le volvere a coger el ritmo y volver a escribir. En realidad me salio un tanto extraño, y cursi en cierta forma, pero ya lo arreglare para que vuelvan a ser como antes, o bueno algo parecido. Tambien agradezco a los que leyeron mi one-shot, en realidad nunca habia escrito algo de ese tipo, y pues no se, si les gusto que mejor, pues ni yo misma sabia lo que escribia, y si lloraron, pues lo siento, incluso, yo recien lo lei, y si entiendo, hasta a mi misma me salieron unas lagrimas...en fin aqui esta el primer capitulo de "Mi life with you" se que esta en ingles, pero me gusto mas como sonaba el titulo en ingles que en español, asi que los capitulos tambien seran en ingles, solo el titulo...:P**

**Lo califique T, solo porque soy algo paranoica, y en realidad creo que serivira para capitulos posteriores.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui esta!**

**A menos de que mi nombre sea Dan ****Schneider**_,_ **, lo cual segun mi partida de nacimiento no es asi, iCarly no es mio!**

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Estabamos en el departamento de Carly, acababamos de llegar del colegio. Y como todos los dias, Sam ya estaba en el refrigerador, buscando su jamon. Carly habia ido al computador, Spencer no se hallaba en casa y yo me sente a ver la tele. Cuando vi que Sam se acercaba con un plato de jamon y se sentaba junto a mi. Ya habia pasado casi un mes, un mes juntos, todo esto empezo con ese loco viaje en el tiempo. En realidad amaba a Sam y agradecia estar con ella. Era la chica mas linda, inteligente, diferente, loca...y podria seguir pero asi nunca acabaria. En realidad ahora que lo pienso no se que seria mi vida sin ella. Lo se a penas llevamos un mes juntos, bueno casi, mañana sera nuestro aniversario. Y como todo caballero, ya tengo todo listo, sera una enorme sorpresa.

-Que estas viendo?- me pregunto mientras tragaba un jamon. Sinceramente no se como es que puede comer tanto y sigue con su figura.

-Celebridades Bajo el Agua- le respondi, mientras regresaba a ver la television.

-Y quien esta ahora?-

-Mmm...Justin Bieber esta a punto de ahogarse- dije emocionado. En realidad nunca me agrado Justin Bieber, no se que le ven, solo por tener cara bonita, ademas la primera ves que lo oi crei que era una chica cantando. **(A/N Lo siento a los que les guste, pero en realidad eso me paso, yo crei que era Selena Gomez o algo asi la primera vez que lo oie... :P) **

-Ojala!- dijo mi adorable novia, en realidad no estabamos acostumbrados a decir ese tipo de cursilerias, ni apodos, seguiamos siendo casi lo mismo de antes, pero aun asi me gustaba como sonaba.- Ese tipo me cae muy mal-

-Si es cierto- seguimos viendo, y cuando faltaba muy poco para que se ahogara lo lograron sacar!

-Rayos, tan cerca- grito Sam, saltando del sofa, y directo a la cocina.

-Si, unos segundos mas, y por fin adios Justin Bieber- dije mientras apagaba el telvisor y me acercaba donde Carly. -Que haces Carls?-

Ella dio un pequeño brinco, creo que la asuste un poco.-Me asustante un poco- dijo mientras regresaba a ver el monitor.

-Lo siento- me acerque a ver que hacia pero ella inmediato lo minimizo- Que haces?-

-Que nada!- dijo muy rapido y se levanto de la silla y salio a la cocina. _Extraño._

-De acuerdo...- estaba diciendo mientras iba donde Sam- Oye Sam lista para mañana?-

-Que pasa mañana?- pregunto Carly mientras se servia un poco de su Limonada Especial. _Ugh no es la mejor limonada del mundo._

_-_Yo y Freduccini aqui- dijo señalandome-.. cumplimos un mes juntos.-

-Se dice Freduccini y yo- la corregi

-Callate Fredhead- dijo dandome un golpe en el hombre- Como que me importara eso- Aun siendo novios y todo eso, en realidad me sigue tratando como antes, solo que sus golpes bajaron de intesidad, aunque como dije hace años, en realidad me gusta, pues mi vida seria aburrida si ella no me maltratara.

-Hazme callar- le dije mientras alzaba una ceja.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se me acerco para darme un beso. En realidad era parte de nuestra rutina, siempre nos gustaba hacer ese tipo de retos, y a cambio recibiamos un beso. Aun despues de todo este tiempo seguia sintiendo chispas cada vez que nos besabamos. Despues de 5 segundos nos separamos- Ya ahora no hables- yo solo rode los ojos y sonrei.

-SEDDIE!- nos grito Carly, normalmente lo hacia, pero ahora parecia mas molesta- Faltan 20 minutos para el show-

Subimos rapidos las escalares y yo fui directo a mi carrito, a arreglar todo para el show.

-En 5,4,3,2...- conte e hice la seña para que comenzara el show.

-Je m'apelle Carly- decia Carly asomando de sorpresa.

-My name is Sam- decia Sam mientras a aprecia por detras de Carly

-Y esto es iCarly- gritaban juntas.

-Y yo soy Gibby!- Gibby salio detras.

-A nadie le importa!- le grito Sam. Carly y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

El show trasncurrio como siempre. Sam y Carly se despedieron y bajamos a la sala. Cuando llegamos ahi Spencer estaba armando lo que parecia un cesped en medio de la sala. Para cualquier persona esto seria raro, pero nosotros ya estabamos acostumbrados a estos, pues Spence es asi.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Carly mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Coloque un poco de cesped- nos dijo Spencer muy entusiasmado-No les gusta?-

-Y que se supone que vamos hacer en esto?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

-Lo que queramos hacer- nos decia mientras camina al cesped.-

-Las posibilidades son infinitas- decia Gibby mientras se dirigia donde Spencer.

-Exacto. Podemos jugar en el el- decia Spencer mientras fingia estar jugando- Escuchar musica, podemos hacer una parrillada en el...-

-Podemos jugar batminton- le dijo Gibby. Ese par son muy extraños. Decidimos dejarlos con su cesped y volvimos a ver la television. Hasta que me di cuenta de que era hora de la pelicula a la cual Sam y yo queriamos ir.

-Hey Sam! Se nos va ha hacer tarde- le dije mientras me levantaba del sofa-

-Ok- dijo mientras ella tambien se levantaba

-Nos vemos- dije cerrando la puerta. Pero cuando estabamos saliendo, directo al ascensor pude ver como mi madre salia de ahi. Asi que solo pense en empujar a Sam al departamento de Carly de nuevo. Pues como veran, Carly practicamente ya lo anuncio en iCarly, pero mi mamá no vio ese programa, y ella en realidad aun no sabe que Sam y yo salimos, pero no pienso decirselo pues e alteraria, conociendola como es.

-Porque me empujaste para adentro- dijo Sam mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-Vi a mi madre salir del ascensor-

-Sabes en algun momento tendran que decirle que tu y Sam estan saliendo- decia Carly

-Es en serio? Quieres ver a mi madre estallar en llamas-

-Si!- dijeron Carly, Spencer, Gibby, y Sam. Yo solo rode los ojos. De repente se oye que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Freddie! Es hora de tu baño antipiojos.- escuche que mi mamá decia atras de la puerta.

Deje salir un gruñido- Y ahora que?- pregunte

-No importa tomaremos el ascensor- dijo golpeando a Spencer- Dile a su mami que no los has visto ni a mi-

-No, no, de nopedy nope, no voy a mentir a tu madre-

-Por qué no?- le pregunte a Spencer

-Porque cuando dices una mentira, termina en otra mentira, y en otra...y antes de que te des cuenta te conviertes en un chico que dice muchas mentiras-

-Vamos, cuando la niña sin dientes seguia viniendo aqui menti por ti- le decia Sam

-Fredward Benson- mi madre seguia golpeando la puerta. Asiq eu Sam y yo regresamo a ver a Spencer suplicando.

-De acuerdo mentire, vayan- dijo y asi nos dirijimos al ascensor.

-Saben, ustedes me podrian invitar al cine con ustedes- dijo Carly mientras se acercaba al ascensor.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres...- trataba de decirle, pero en realidad no queria lelvarla, no me mal entiendan, adoro a Carly, es mi mejor amiga, pero estas salidas solo era para pasar tiempo con Sam. Solo los DOS.

-Um...de acuerdo, vamos a la puerta- traba de decir Sam, pero creo que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Pero vimos que las puertas del ascensor ya se cerraban.

-Adios Carly- gritamos Sam y yo, para luego bajar al lobby y dirigirnos al cine.

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Sam y Freddie acabaron de bajar para otra de sus salidas sin mi, en realidad me alegra mucho que ellos al fin esten juntos, se amen, y esas cosas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco excluida, es como que ya no me necesitan mas para ellos. Por suerte aun me queda Gibby...En realidad no hemos hablado mucho desde que volvimos del futuro, y eso fue...hace un MES! Como dije antes me gusta un poquito Gibby, pero no estoy segura si el siente algo por mi, es decir, vi el futuro, ya estabamos casados, pero...no se como hacer que estemos juntos...Creo que tendre que pensar en algo...Hasta mientras Spencer fue a abir la puerta a la Sra. Benson quien entraba buscando como loca a Freddie.

-Buenos dias Sra. Benson- le decia Spencer tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible. Pero en realidad no funcionaba. La Sra. Benson solo se limito a entrar al apartamento.

-Donde esta Freddie?- dijo mientras veia el cesped en medio de la sala- Y que hace este cesped aqui?-

-Envie a Freddie al mercado- mintio Spencer- Y este es mi cesped, lo hice para poder hacer diferentes cosas, como jugar, oir musica, hacer parrilladas, y esas cosas.-

-Primero porque enviaste a Freddie al mercado? Y segundo, tienes que quitar esta cosa, mi Freddie puede ser alergico, o se podria lastimar gravemente-

-Es solo cesped- interrumpi yo. Dios esta señora si que esta loca.

-Y que tal si entra, no ve el cesped, se cae, y se lastima, no podria dejar que mi freddie-bear se lastimara- me decia la Sra. Benson. Yo solo rode los ojos.

-Tranquila Sra. Benson, Freddie no se lastimara, y lo mande al mercado pues necesitaba un poco de...levadura- dijo Spence.

-Levadura?- pregunto algo incredula la Sra. Benson.

-Si...no puedo hacer pan sin levadura. No es cierto?-

-Porque estarias haciendo pan?-

-Porque...-Spencer dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi, tratando de que yo lo salvara, pero decidi ocultarme tras una revista.- Porque estoy iniciando una panaderia, aqui mismo en el apartamento-

-Si necesitabas levadura podrias hacerme pedido- nos decia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-Volvere con un poco, mientras tanto lo mejor seria si levantas ese cesped, no dejare que mi pequeño este cerca de el, podria lastimarse, o le podria picar algun insecto-

-Insectos? Pero dudo que haya insectos ahi?- dije en vos baja viendo a la Sra. Benson salir del apartamento.

-No, no, Freddie va a traerme toda la levadura que necesito, y no pienso quitar mi cesped!- dijo mientras cerro la puerta y luego la golpeo.- Esa sera la ultima mentira que diga-

-Ultima? Si claro- le dije sarcasticamente. Luego el solo se fue a su habitacion. Asi que decidi ver el televisor un momento. Esta viendo La Vaquita, cuando escuche la puerta. Asiq eu me levante a abrir. Cuando la abri Gibby..._Gibby..._traia un perrito.

-Carly traje un amigo- dijo mientras entraba con el perrito.

-Ow un cachorrito- dije yo meintras me acercaba donde el cachorrito.

-Si, no es adorable?-

-Claro, es muy adorable- le dije mientras acariciaba al perrito.

-Oiste eso pequeño, mamá cree que eres adorable- dijo Gib mientras acaricibia al perrito y este lo lamia. Espera mamá? Eso que quiere decir?.

-Por qué me llamaste su mamá?- pregunte, sin saber que esperar, en cierta forma.

-Bueno tu sabes Sam y Freddie andan saliendo mucho ultimamente...-

-Si- lo corte, no estando segura a que queria llegar.

-Y eso significa que vamos a tener mas tiempo, solo los dos- no lo habia pensando, quizas esto me daria una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi 'futuro esposo'.

-Y pense que compartir un perro nos daria algo de que hablar- Si, quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y bueno con el perrito, pero conmigo! Y hablar, creo que me gusto su idea.

-Mmm...creo que me agrado tu idea- le dije mientras veia al perrito, y este me lamia- Y como se llama?-

-No lo se, quizas le podamos poner un nombre juntos-

-Bueno pues lame mucho asi que te parece Sir. Lame Mucho- le respondi mientra el cachorrito me seguia lamiendo, en realidad lamia demasiado.

-Me gusta!- dijo y con eso nos fuimos al cesped, y empezamos a jugar con Sir Lame Mucho. Pasamos varias horas hablando de cosas sin sentido alguno, mientras veiamos al pequeño Sir jugar con una pelota en el cesped. Nos divertimos mucho. Llego la noche, y el se tuvo que ir, asi que se decidio que el cuidaria hoy a Sir, y se fue. Creo que me va a gustar mucho esta idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Gibby, quizas despues de todo, el echo de que Sam y Freddie salgan ya no me moleste mas.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Freddie y yo, acabamos de salir del cine, ibamos caminando por la calle, cojidos de la mano, hablando de como estuvo la pelicula. Pero algo seguia molestandome, y creo que lo mejor era decircelo a Freddie.

-...si y recuerdas cuando la vaca boto al caballo fuera de la nave, fue tan gracioso- decia Freddie, evitando reirse, en realidad esa pelicula habia sido muy extraña, pero divertida a la ves.

-Si...- le respondi algo insegura, pues en realidad no habia escuchado mucho de lo que hablaba- Freddie- le pregunte meintras paraba a la entrada del Bushwell Plaza.

-Que pasa?- me pregunto algo preocupado.

Suspire antes de hablar -Que crees que hara tu madre cuando se entere?- le pregunte mirando a mis zapatos.

-De que hablas?- me pregunto. Creo que esa pregunta lo sorprendio.

-Es decir, sabemos que un dia tu madre se va a enterar, tu sabes...que tu y yo salimos- le dije mientras el solo asenti con la cabeza tratando de asimilarlo- Como crees que reaccionara cuando se entere? Es decir, crees que sea capaz de separarnos o algo parecido?-

El solo suspiro, cogio una de mis manos, y con la otra alzo mi menton para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.- Sam, en realidad aun no se como reaccionara, se que se puede alterar al principio, y ahora que lo pienso hay una posibilidad de que trate de separarnos.- cuando dije eso, no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo, yo no queria que nadie ni nada me separara de Freddie, pero el al ver esto, volvio a levantar mi menton, haciendo perder de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos cafes.-Pero ni porque es mi madre va a lograr separarnos, nada en este mundo nos separara, yo nunca permitiria eso, no te preocupes, yo siempre estare a tu lado-

Yo solo me limite a sonreir, es increible que me haya conceguido un novio tan perfecto. -De acuerdo- le dije meintras le daba un corto beso en los labios- Te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo princesa- dijo mientras me sonreia- Ahora mejor entremos, que aprece que va a llover- yo asenti y entramos al lobby.

-NADA DE ADOLESCENTES ENAMORADOS EN MI LOBBY!- nos grito Lewbert como siempre.

-Nyeh!- gritamos ambos, mientras subiamos las escaleras. Pero en el camino pense en que lo mejor seria decircelo a su madre lo mas pronto posible, asi que volvi a parar.

-Sam? Que te pasa?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba donde mi.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirle a tu madre hoy- lo dije mientras alzaba a verlo.

-Hoy? No es un poco pronto?- me pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si, creo que es mejor que acabemos con esto de una ves, ademas ya llevamos un mes juntos, creo que ya es hora de que tu madre lo sepa- el me miro un rato, y penso en lo que dije.

Luego solto un suspiro, lo vi y tenia una sonrisa en su cara- De acuerdo, pero que esperas vamos!- dijo mientras subiamos por las escaleras. Pronto llegamos a su apartamento, antes de abrir la puerta Freddie me volvio a ver, me dio un corto beso y me pregunto- Estas lista?- yo asenti con la cabeza mientras sonreia. Pronto entramos al apartamento de Freddie, y yo comence a observar todo, en realidad no es la primera ves que entraba aqui, pero trataba de distraerme un poco, hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrio, y la Sra. Benson salia con una funda en sus manos.

-Freddie? Samantha? Que estan haciendo aqui?- nos pregunto algo confundida

-Es Sam- la corrige, porque en realidad detesto que me digan Samantha ya que suena muy niña, y yo no soy asi.

-Mamá Sam y yo queremos decirte algo- dijo Freddie

-Y eso podria ser...?- nos pregunta mas confundida que antes.

Freddie solto un gran suspiro, agarro mi mano y se decidio a hablar.-Mamá...Sam y yo estamos saliendo...-

La Sra. Benson no reacciono de ninguna manera, solo se quedo sin habla.

-Y a donde estan saliendo?- por dios que los adultos de ahora no entienden lo que eso significa!

-Es decir que...-trate de decir yo pero Freddie me interrumpio.

-Que somos novios- le dijo un poco mas seguro, pero aun asi senti como estrechaba mi mano fuerte. Pero cuando volvi a ver a la Sra. Benson eesperaba verla alarmada, gritando, o actuando como la loca psicopata que es, pero en ves de eso solo sonrio, se acerco donde estabamos y nos abrazos. Yo mire a Freddie con cara de 'Que rayos esta pasando' y el me respondio con una cara de 'Ni idea'. Pronto la Sra. Benson se separo de nosotros, mientras los dos nos quedamos estaticos.

-Me alegra tanto! Mi Freddie por fin tiene una novia- dijo meintras sonreia enormemente.

-Espera- Freddie la miro- No estas molestas?-

-Porque habria de estarlo? Mi Freddie, ya se que no eres un pequeño, ya eres casi un hombre, y en realidad me estaba desesperando de que no consiguieras novia, pues en la ultima convencion de padres agresivos que tuve, dijeron que es normal que a estas alturas ya tengas novia, y me estaba preocupando- los dos la miramos asombrados, en realidad estaba encantanda con la idea-Ademas Sam, siempre me agrado, no me parece tan mala, se que ha tenido sus problemas con la autoridad y eso, pero se que en el fondo es una buena chica- de acuerdo eso es raro, como supone eso de mi? No es que no lo sea, bueno la mayoria de las veces no lo soy-Pero si hubiera sido esa Carly Shay, ahi si me hubiera puesto molesta-

-Por que?- pregunte muy bajo

-Porque esqa chica nunca me agrado, siempre feliz y radiante, ademas ella solo estuvo con mi hijito, porque le salvo la vida, el termino lastimado por un tiempo, ella lo lastimo- en realidad nunca habiamos hablado de eso con Freddie, nunca supe como reacciono cuando termino con Carly.-Bueno ahora si me disculpan, llevare esta levadura a Spencer, y luego ire por algo al mercado, volvere en 57 minutos- dijo mientras salia por la puerta. Nos quedamos 5 minutos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Yo solo pensaba en lo que extraño que habia sido eso, y que queria preguntarle a Freddie sobre Carly.

-Eso fue...extraño...-decia Freddie tratando de romper el silencio.

-Yep-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio responder pero se que debia hablar con Freddie- Freddie?-

-Si- me respondio, creo que tambien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero saber...-no estaba segura por donde empezar, pero vi que Freddie volteo a verme, alzando una ceja-De verdad te lastimo cuando Carly rompio contigo?-

-Que?- me pregunto como si no me hubiera oido

Asi que solo suspire antes de repetirlo- Que si te dolio cuando tu y Carly terminaron...- le dije mientras miraba al suelo. El se quedo un momento callado, pues en realidad nunca habiamos tocado el tema de Carly, y Freddie con su 'mega enamoramiento'.

-No- fue lo que el contesto, mientras se sentaba en su sofa, yo solo lo alce a ver confundida, meintras me sentaba junto a el.-En realidad eso no fue lo que me dolio-

-Entonces que fue?- le pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

-Lo que me dolio, fue que tuvieras razon- lo mire algo sorprendida, y creo que hasta un poco dolida- Es decir, que Carly nunca me amaria, que solo fui su tocino, pero tambien me dolio, bueno no me dolio, me molesto, lo tonto que pude haber sido, al haber estado tanto tiempo enamorado de Carly, cuando siempre, dentro de mi, supe que nada nunca pasaria, sentia como si hubiera sido una especie de estupido, y en realidad hasta me rei un poco, al imaginarme en como me habia imaginado mientras seguia a Carly, diciendole que la amo, y esas cosas.-

-Es decir que ya no sientes nada por Carly- le pregunte con un poco de esperanza. Pues no queria que Carly siguiera en su cabeza, se que suena un poco egoista, pero si el seguia pensando a Carly, tal vez ya no me querria tanto a mi.

-Creo que en realidad nunca senti nada por ella- dijo mientras me sonreia- Es decir tal tal vez en un momento, senti algo por ella, pero creo que solo fue un enamoramiento infantil, nada mas, ademas si si siento algo por Carly- dijo yo solo alce a ver algo triste- pero solo la quiero como hermana, no te preocupes a la que amo es a ti.- con eso sonrei y me dio un beso.

Yo me separe, pero sentia que aun quedaba algo por preguntarle. -Y que sentiste mientras bailaban, en el los Licuados Locos, en el baile de las chicas invitan-

-Que?- en realidad creo que ellos nunca me vieron entrar, y yo tampoco nunca supe porque me senti muy mal cuando los vi juntos, asi que solo me fui rapido de ahi.-Nos viste?- yo asenti con la cabeza-Pues, en realidad, solo queria bailar un momento, no pensaba en otra cosa, ademas sabia que Carly habia tenido un mal baile, casi como yo, y quise hacerla sentir mejor, ademas no habia bailado con nadie normal en toda la fiesta, y crei que seria lindo hacerlo- lo mire un poco triste ya que yo hubiera querido ser Carly ese instante, bueno no tanto, pues ahi aun no sabia que me gustaba Freddork.-Pero no fue nada mas, solo senti como que bailaba con mi hermana, nada mas- con eso le sonrei aun mas. El se acerco hacia mi, y me dio un largo beso.

-De acuerdo- le dije mientras sonreia- Solo no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas con otras chicas, recuerda que ahora eres mio-

-No lo hubiera pedido de otra forma Princesa Puckette- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-Recuerda que te amo, y siempre estare junto a ti-

- Yo tambien nub- le sonrei, el solo rodo los ojos, y nos volvimos a besar. Despues de todo creo que Freddie nunca quiso a Carly, y que yo siempre estare con el. Y eso es lo que mas adoro. Despues de unos segundos, nos separamos.

-No crees que fue algo extraño la forma en como reacciono mi madre?- me pregunto Freddie

-Si en realidad esperaba gritos, patadas, peleas, algo parecido, pero creo que lo tomo bien- le sonrei.

-Es cierto...-dijo Freddie pero luego se quedo callado.-Y si ella no es mi madre! Y si los aliens la secuestraron!- grito obviamente en un todo falso, y de burla.

-Eres un tonto lo sabias?- le pregunte mientras me reia de el.

-Si si lo se, pero soy tu tonto- yo solo me limite a sonreir. Despues solo seguimos viendo la television.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui llego, creo que despues de todo si me inspire un poco. Aunque no me gusto mucho, siento que le falto algo, o quedo un tanto cursi...pero ustedes que piensan. Que les parecio mi mezcla de iDate Sam and Freddie, iCant Take It, y Cibby? Hahahaha<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews y diganme si lo odiaron, les fascino, lo aborrecieron, los durmio, lo que sea! No importa, todos los comentarios son aceptados. **

**Y pues hasta aqui queda. Perdon por los errores, si es que hay, como dije antes, escribo muy rapido, y pues me confundo...Tratare de subir el siguiente esta semana, tal vez el viernes o sabado, ya vere. Solo les dejo con el titulo "Anniversary" creo que ya se imaginaran, de que es...**

**Hasta luego! Paz, amor, seddie y jamon! :D**


	2. Anniversary

**Hola a todos! Primero perdon por no subir antes! Juro que ya lo tenia listo el viernes, pero se me fue el internet todos estos dias, y recien volvio. Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, me gustaron muchos sus reviews, y si se que era basicamente los capitulos de iCarly, pero como dije, me quede sin ideas, y no podia pensar bien, asi que lo que mejor se me ocurrio, fue hacer eso, pero no se preocupen que el resto de la historia si es inventada por mi misma.Y desde ya perdon, pero no soy la mejor en comedia, trato lo mas que puedo para poner escenas divertidas. Bueno creo que sin mas que decir, aqui esta el capitulo.**

**iCarly no me pertenece y blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Estaban el trio, o bueno cuarteto de iCarly, haciendo otro de sus shows. Este habia sido normal como los anteriores, hicieron un Molestando a Lewbert, proyectaron un video de Despierta Spencer, en el que por cierto Carly tuvo adelantarlo un poco, pues en el fondo se oian todas las cursilerias y babosadas, incluso uno que otro beso de parte de Sam y Freddie, tambien hubo Baile Improvisado, videos de los fans, y Sam invento un nuevo juego que consistia en golpear a Gibby.

-Y creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy!- gritaba la morena mirando a la cámara.

-Pero no se preocupen, nos veremos la proxima semana!- decia la rubia

-Adios!- gritaban ambas

-Gibehh!- decia el ya no tan gordito favorito de todos.

-Bueno show chicas...y Gibby- decia Freddie mientras apagaba su cámara y la dejaba en su carrito tecnologico.

-Gracias- decian ambas amigas. Pronto bajaron las escaleras, al llegar a la sala notaron que Spencer estaba construyendo una nueva escultura, pero en realidad era muy dificil decifrar que era.

-Mmm...Spence?- decia la castaña mientras se acercaba donde su hermano mayor-Que se supone que es eso?-

-Hola hermanita y niños que parece que en sus casa no los quieren- gritaba como siempre Spencer muy feliz-Pues este es mi castorraton echo unicamente con pelo de perro- todos solo se limitaron a asentir, y decidieron dejar el asunto atras, ya que refiriendose a Spencer, este podia ser muy extraño a veces.

Asi pasaron las horas, Gibby ya se habia marchado, ya que tenia que ir a lavarle los dientes a su gato, aunque el odiaba eso. Carly se encontraba en su habitacion, haciendo tarea, Spencer habia ido a buscar mas pelo de perro, y Sam y Freddie se encontraban acurrucados en el sofa del apartamento Shay, viendo una pelicula de miedo, bueno en realidad no la estaban viendo, estaban mas concentrados en comerse sus caras. Faltaban solo 2 dias para su primer aniversario, y Freddie ya tenia algo preparado, pero era aun una sorpresa para Sam.

-Tengo hambre! Traeme jamón!- se quejaba Sam separandose de su novio.

-No puedes ir a buscarlo tu- le respondia Freddie un poco enfandado. Durante el transcurso de su relacion, al principio estaban en lo que Spencer llamaba la etapa de Luna de Miel, pero ahora habian vuelto a pelear constantemente, aunque esta vez peleaban por cosas sin sentido, o muy tontas.

-NO! Quiero que tu me lo traigas- le decia Sam con un poco de enojo en su voz, ya que le encantaba que le dieran haciendo las cosas, al menos que lo hiciera Freddie.

-Pues porque crees que lo haria?- sonrio un poco Freddie, imaginando la respuesta de Sam.

-Porque tu eres mi novio, y eso es lo que lindos con sus novias, y les traen todo lo que ellas quieran- se defendia Sam.

-...Lo hare si me das algo a cambio- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esta bien que quieres nub?- decia Sam. Al principio Sam no le decia nombres a Freddie, pero despues de 2 semanas habia vuelto a decirle apodos, basicamente cuando la ´Luna de Miel´ habia terminado.

-Mmm...-Freddie en realidad finjia pensar, pues sabia muy bien lo que queria-No lo se...que tal...un beso?-

Sam se quedo callada un momento, haciendo impacientar, a proposito a Freddie.-No- dijo muy calmadamente.

Freddie se decepciono un poco-Bien entonces no ire por tu jamon-

-Esta bien- dijo ella mientras se levantaba a la cocina, dejando a Freddie sorprendido.

-Espera que?- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del sofa.

-Pues tu no quisiste ir por mi jamon, asi que yo misma lo hare- dijo la rubia mientras se aproximaba al refrigerador.

-Pe...pe...pero...-Freddie no sabia como responderle a su novia, ella siempre peleaba con el hasta lograr su objetivo, pero no habia sido asi esta vez.-Quien eres tu? Y que le hiciste a Sam?- le decia mientras tomaba a Sam de los hombros.

-Soy Sam, que te pasa?-preguntaba Sam finjiendo estar confundida, pero en realidad todo esto lo hacia, solo como un malvado plan, que ella se habia ingeneado.

-No tu no eres Sam- decia Freddie-La Sam que yo conozco pelearia conmigo, hasta que yo le fuera a conseguir su jamon.-

-Si lo soy- decia muy inocentemente Sam, mientras caminaba directamente al meson, donde se hallaba el computador. Y luego decidio que era hora de molestar a Freddie un poco. Asi que cuando se acercaba fingio resbalarse, y caer muy duro contra el suelo.

-SAM!- Freddie se asunto y corrio a levantar a su novia, pero cuando la vio, parecia inconciente.-Sam...Sammy, hablame, estas bien?- decia mientras sus ojos se ponian un poco rojos.

-Fr...fre...freddie- Sam fingia despertar, pero en el fondo se estaba riendo de ver la reaccion de su novio, aunque tambien le gustaba que se preocupara de ella.

-Que pasa Sam? Respondeme!- a Freddie se le empezaban a nublar cada vez mas los ojos.

-Freddie...qui...quieroo...- Sam tartamudeaba.

-Que quieres Sammy?- decia cada vez mas preocupado Freddie.

-Quiero...ja...jamon, asi que ve y traemelo ya Benson, que tengo hambre- decia Sam, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a reir.

-Que!- respondia Freddie mientras se paraba de golpe.-Pense que de verdad te habias lastimado- decia un poco furioso-En verdad estaba preocupado-

-Tranquilo Fredalupe, solo te estaba molestando un poco, y ves que si era la verdadera yo- decia Sam entre risas, en realidad lo tenia todo planeado, solo queria molestar un poco a Freddie, pues bueno, eso es lo que siempre le habia gustado hacer.

-No fue gracioso Sam, que tal si de verdad te hubieras lastimado- evitando la parte en la que Sam solo fingia ser otra Sam.

-Ya calmate, estoy bien, ahora ve por mi jamon!- decia Sam mientras se paraba a lado de Freddie.

-No!- grito Freddie molesto-No te traere tu jamon ni nada, en verdad me preocupe, y tu solo te ries de mi!-

-Hay por favor Fredward, solo fue una broma, no tienes porque molestarte- decia Sam tratando de no explotar.

-Pues a mi no me parecio una broma!- Freddie estaba cansado de que Sam siempre lo molestara- Estoy harto, de que siempre te la pases molestandome, llamandome nombres, y golpeandome...bueno no tanto como antes, pero igual lo haces!-

Sam se asusto un poco por la actitud de Freddie, en realidad nunca lo habia visto tan molesto, ella solo queria hacerle una pequeña broma-Tranquilo Freddie, solo era una broma, lo siento- decia un poco seria, sentia como su broma se le habia ido de las manos.

-Nada de lo siento Sam, siempre me haces esto, siempre me molestas, y me juegas bromas, pero esta fue una de muy mal gusto, en realidad me preo...- pero Freddie no pudo terminar su oracion, pues Sam puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y lo beso. Despues de algun tiempo, habia aprendido que una buena forma de callarlo, y que no estuviera mas enojado, era besandolo. Freddie no tardo en responderle, y luego de 10 segundos, se separaron.

-Ya, lo siento, si?- le dijo Sam calmadamente, mientras lo veia con ojos de cachorrito apenado.

Freddie suspiro nunca habia podido rehusar esa mirada de cachorrito de Sam-De acuerdo pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- decia mientras se dirigia al refrigerados-Y por cierto, en serio crei que eras otra Sam-

-Si! Fue divertido molestarte un poco, pero te asustante un poco, o no?- dijo Sam-Ahora si traeme mi jamon!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillon. Freddie rodo los ojos, en realidad era mejor hacerle caso, sino seguirian peleando. A los 5 minutos volvio con un plato de jamon en la mano, y dos Peppi-Cola en la otra.Y se sento junto a su novia, le dio su jamon, y volvieron a ver la television.

-Sabes dentro de 2 dias sera nuestro aniversario- decia Sam tratando de romper el silencio que habia aparecido hace unos instantes.

-En serio!- Freddie fingio sorprenderse, pero cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Sam, solo sonrio-Como olvidarlo-

-Eres un tonto!- dijo dandole un golpe en el hombro, pero Freddie no lo sintio, pues desde hace un tiempo atras habia comenzado a ir al gimnasio, y ahora tenia unos grandes abdominales.

Freddie solo rio, ya no le dolia mas, pero para mantenerla feliz el aparentaba que le dolia-Ouch!- decia fregandose su hombro-Pero soy tu tonto- le decia con una sonrisa.

-Si como sea- respondia Sam-Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Pues...es una sorpresa...-dijo Freddie

-Ahh! Vamos, dimelo, no puedo aguantar la curiosidad-Sam habia un pequeño berrinche.

-Mmm...no- dijo Freddie volviendo a ver el televisor

-Porque no!- Sam se quejaba

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa, solo ponte algo lindo, y yo vendre por ti a las 7-

Sam gruño, iba a empezar a peleara con Freddie, pero oyo unos pasos bajar las escaleras.

-Hey chicos! Siguen aqui?- decia Carly bajando las escaleras, en pijama.

-Si, porque?- preguntaba Freddie

-Pues, es la medianoche- decia Carly como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Que!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y como antes, se daban una cachetada cada uno, claro que con mas suavidad.

-Si, y que siguen haciendo aqui?-

-Pues no nos dimos cuenta de la hora- explicaba Sam-Y tu que haces aqui a abajo-

-Bajaba por un vaso de agua- explicaba Carly mientras se dirijia a la cocina.-Y Freddie no debias volver a las 11, no crees que tu mamá va a enloquecer?-

Freddie abrio los ojos sorprendido, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la hora, hace rato que debia estar en casa-Es cierto!- dijo corriendo a la puerta, y luego de vuelta a Sam, para darle un corto beso en los labios-Nos vemos Sam, Carly!-

-Adios!- decia Carly desde la cocina.

-Buenas noches Freddork, sueña con los angelitos, osea yo- decia bromeando Sam. Freddie solo rodo los ojos y sonrio- Siempre lo hago Princesa Puckett- dijo cerrando la puerta y se dirijo a su apartamento.

-Y te quedaras a dormir aqui?- pregunto Carly, acercandose a su amiga.

-Duh! Obvio que si!- dijo Sam como lo mas obvio. Carly solo rio.

-Estaba bien buenas noches- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Noches- dijo Sam echandose en el sofa.

Al dia siguiente los tres chicos estaban en los casilleros de Sam y Carly. Hablando de cuanto odiaban a la Sra. Briggs. Cuando Gibby aparecio.

-Hey!- dijo como siempre alegre.

-Hola Gibby- -Gib!- -Que hay Gibson!- dijeron los tres amigos.

-Oye Freddie ya esta todo instalado para...-pero Freddie no lo dejo continuar pues tapo rapidamente su boca con su mano.

-Shhh...-le dijo Freddie muy bajo.

-Que esta instalado- pregunto Sam.

-Mmm nada...solo un programa en mi computadora- decia mintiendo Freddie.

-Que! Tu no me dijiste nada de tu computadora, me dijiste claramente si podia instalar esas...- Gibby fue silenciado una vez mas por Freddie.

-Si! Si fue la computadora, ahora vamos a verlo ok- dijo Freddie arrastrando a Gibby-Adios chicas- se despidio dejando a Sam confundida. _Que es lo que planea Benson. _Penso Sam.

-Eso fue extraño- decia Sam aun confudida de lo que habia pasado.

-Si, demasiado extraño- fingia Carly. En realidad ella si sabia lo que planeaba Freddie. Era para su aniversario, Spencer, Gibby y ella, lo habian estado ayudando. Luego ambas decidieron mejor ir a sus clases.

_Con Freddie y Gibby al mismo tiempo_

Freddie llevo a un lado a Gibby. -Que paso...Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Gibby

-Tenia que callarte, no quiero que Sam lo sepa- le decia Freddie.

-Y eso porque?- Gibby preguntaba muy confundido, al parecer nadie le habia avisado que era un secreto.

-Porque se supone que es secreto, Sam no puede saber nada de esto-

-Ahh! Y porque no lo dijiste antes- dijo Gibby

-Si lo hice!-

-Que? Cuando?-

-El dia en que nos reunimos Spencer, Carly, tu y yo, cuando les pedi ayuda con mi aniversario y mi sorpresa para Sam-

Gibby se quedo pensando-No lo recuerdo...- dijo mientras trataba de recordar-Ah! Si! No te oi porque pensaba en como seria tener una pijamada con niñitas de 6 años-

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes, asi que ni una palabra de esto a Sam- decia Freddie tratando de ignorar lo que habia dicho, pues aunque para muchos eso seria extraño, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, pues bueno, era Gibby, de quien hablabamos.

-Esta bien- dijo Gibby. Despues ellos tambien se encaminaron a sus clases.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Hoy era el dia de mi aniversario con Freddie. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pues esta era la relacion que mas me habia durado, y nunca celebre un aniversario de un mes con nadie.  
>Hoy Freddie se fue mas temprano porque "Tenia que acompañar a su madre a comprar bloqueador de nubes" por supuesto que no le crei, no soy tonta. Se que Freddie estaba planeando algo para mi, eso es obvio, claro que aparenté no saber nada, para que Freddie fuera feliz. Conociendole, habia echo algo lindo, y se que se debia haber esforzado.<p>

Como sea, ahora mismo estaba en el cuarto de Carly. Decidio que debia arreglarme para mi cita aniversario. Al principio desisti, pero logro convencerme con su clasico " Por favor por mi". Aunque claro no deje que me pusiera maquillaje, solo un poco de delineador, mascara y brillo, nada mas. Me arreglo un poco el cabello, haciendo que mis rizos se vieran muy naturales, aunque en realidad ya lo eran, asi que no se que hizo Carly en realidad. Sali del baño, ya puesta mi vestido que obvio Carly, me habia obligado a ir, primero al centro comercial a comprarlo, y ahora a usarlo. Era un vestido blanco strapless, con una cinta rosa en el medio, y unos brillitos plata en la cinta, y abajo un poco suelto, nada extraordinario en realidad. Tambien estaba puesta unas sandalias plateadas.

-Ya estas list...Woow!- dijo Carly volteando a verme-Sam te ves perfecta, a Freddie le encantara-

-En serio?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a su televisor/computador/espejo; y si debia admitir que mamá lucia genial.-Wow mamá se ve sexy- Carly solo rio.

-Sam! Freddie ya esta aqui!- oimos a Spencer gritar desde la sala.

-Suerte!- me dijo Carly mientras yo pasaba por la puerta

-Gracias!- le dije saliendo de su habitacion. Al llegar abajo, Spencer seguia con su muy extraña escultura y luego vi que Freddie estaba usando unos pantalones negro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y sus converse negros. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, pude ver que el parecia paralisado, me veia, y no decia nada, creo que me veia mal.

-Yoh, Freddie! Tierra llamando al ñoño!- le dije pasando mi mano frente a su cara.

-Que! Oh..uh...Sam...te ves...- tartamudeaba un poco

-Si lo se, creo que despues de todo me veo mal- le dije bajando la mirada

-Que! No! Sam te ves hermosa esta noche- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Que? Eso significa que los otros dias me veo fea?- le dije molestandolo.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Siempre te ves hermosa...solo que esta noche un poco mas- dijo un poco sonrojado, ja! Habia caido en mi pequeña trampa.

-Si como sea- le dije rodando los ojos, para luego sonreir-Nos vamos?- le pregunte

-Si!- dijo tomando mi mano-Adios Spencer!- gritamos ambos dirijiendonos a la puerta.

-Diviertanse! - nos decia Spencer -Pero no demasiado!- lo dijo rapido, nosotros solo nos reimos. Empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor, y Freddie saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y yo lo mire confundida.

-Pero que...- trate de pregunta, pero el no me dejo terminar.

-Solo pontelo, sera para la sorpresa- dijo mientras me lo ponia delicadamente.-Ya esta ves algo?Cuantos dedos tengo?-

-Yo que se nub, no veo nada-

-Eso es bueno- no lo pude ver pero se que sonrio. Pronto entramos al ascensor, solo sabia que se movia pero no sabia a donde. Luego me llevo, por algunos pasillos, por lo que pude entender, hasta que paramos en un lugar, oi una puerta abrir, y Freddie me ayudo a subir unos escalones.

-Ya me puedo quitar esta cosa!- le dije un poco molesta

-Si ya hazlo- dijo el. Me quite el pañuelo, y pude ver que estabamos en la zotea, antes de preguntar algo, vi que habia una manta en el suelo, muchas luces por todo el lugar, y una canasta, que esperaba tuviera comida.

-Tendremos un picnic?- le pregunte aun viendo el lugar. Debo admitir que para ser algo tan simple, se veia genial, Benson se habia lucido.

-Aja- me dijo jalandome -Ven vamos a comer- con solo decirlo, yo sali directo a sentarme sobre la manta. Creo que sera una buena noche.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Sam y yo estabamos sentados en la manta comiendo sanduches de jamon, que Carly habia preparado. Ya nos habiamos acabado los tacos de spaguetti de Spencer, y este era...como nuestro postre. Lo se no es lo mas romantico del mundo, pero a Sam todo esto le encantaba y eso me bastaba para mi. La musica estaba sonando, habia puesto mi perapod en sus parlantes, para ambientar un poco el lugar. Ella lucia hermosa, cuando la vi no pude evitar quedarme estatico, es decir siempre lucia hermosa para mi, pero verla vestida asi, simplemente me dejo sin palabras. Creo que era muy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida. De repente la musica cambio y empezo a sonar Running Away de AM, aun conservaba esa cancion, como olvidar la cancion que sonaba durante nuestro primer beso.

-Recuerdas esa cancion?- le pregunte a Sam, ahora estabamos acostados viendo a las estrellas. Ya habiamos acabado los sanduches, asi que decidimos ver al cielo, que rara vez para Seattle, estaba despejado. Ahora viendolo aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso, aunque fue para salir del hoyo unicamente, no pude evitar sentir algo, pero trate de ignorarlo, ahora se que lo que senti fueron verdaderas chispas. Si no hubiera sido por eso, y por nuestro loco viaje al futuro, no estaria con Sam, y vaya que la vida se me haria dificl sin ella.

-Por su puesto que si- me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos. Yo solo sonrei, y me di un beso en la mejilla.

-Como olvidarla no es asi?- le dije. Luego nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, aunque ya pasaba pensando en todo lo que habia pasado con Sam, en como mi vida habia cambiado, para bien, este mes que estabamos juntos, y mas que todo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo a mi lado. Seguro cuando recien nos conocimos ella me golpeaba muchas veces al dia, me decia muchos apodos, aunque aun lo hace, pero en menor cantidad, y esta vez es solo para molestarme. Pero yo amaba que ella siempre me tratara asi, es lo que me gustaba de ella, que era diferente a las otras chicas, era agresiva, fuerte, poco femenina, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demas, aunque tambien tenia su lado dulce, tierno, confiable, era algo que en realidad no demostraba a nadie mas que a mi, y eso me volvia loco. Yo realmente amaba a Sam, y pensaba en que de verdad queria pasar mi vida con ella. Quizas un dia casarnos, y tener hijos, y crecer juntos viendo a nuestros nietos, eso seria sin duda, una buena vida.

-Freddie?- me pregunto Sam quien ahora estaba recostada en mi pecho, y mis brazos estaban en su cintura.

-Si?- le pregunte alzando a verla bien.

-Prometeme algo- me dijo dandose la vuelta y mirandome directamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Que quieres Princesa?- pregunte levantadome ligeramente.

-Prometeme que nunca te vas a alejar de mi, que si por si algun dia terminamos, aun vas a ser mi mejor amigo, y vas siempre a estar a mi lado, no importa lo que pase- me dijo muy seria.

-Claro que lo prometo, pero no te preocupes, procurare nunca terminar contigo, y estare a tu lado siempre, nunca te dejare, y lucharemos frente a todo juntos, si?- pregunte la ultima parte, ella solo asintio mientras sonreia. -Bien, porque yo te amo mucho, como para dejarte ir, pero si por alguna cosa del destino nos separamos, prometo volver contigo, y nunca dejarte de amar-

-Eres muy cursi nub- dijo Sam riendose un poco- Pero eres mi nub, recuerda eso eh?-

-Por supuesto que si, y tu recuerda que eres mi Princesa Puckett, de acuerdo?- sonrei al decir eso, amaba el apodo que le habia dado, y sabia que a ella tambien le gustaba, pues nunca se habia quejado.

-Obvio que si- dijo para luego inclinarse. En cuestion de segundos, nuestros labios al fin chocaron, cada vez, que la besaba siempre sentia esos fuegos artificiales volvando por todas partes, y nunca me cansaria de ellos. Nunca me cansaria de Sam, pues ella es mi vida, y yo la amo mucho, como para dejarla ir. Despues de 15 segundos nos separamos de lo que fue un beso tierno, y lleno de mucho amor. -Yo tambien te amo nub, nunca lo olvides-

-Nunca lo haria- le dije sonriendo, antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui llego, en realidad no se no quede muy satisfecha con el capitulo, siento que estaba medio extraño, y un poco, o bueno demasiado cursi...Pero ustedes que piensan? Les gusto, o no? Les fascino o lo aborrecieron? Haganmelo saber haciendo clic en ese boton azul. :D<strong>

**El proximo capitulo estara espero para el martes, o miercoles. No estoy segura pero creo que se llamara "Sick " aunque se que no soy la mejor poniendo titulos, pero creo que ya lo entenderan...**

**Tambien queria averiguarles que les parece esta idea mia que me vino para otra historia, mientras dormia en matematicas. "Que pasaria si Carly y Freddie no hubieran hallado a Sam, cuando ella entro en Aguas Turbulentas. Ya han pasado 5 años, Sam sigue ahi, no ha visto a nadie, sabe desde hace mucho que no esta loca, pero finge seguirlo solo porque no quiere volver, y tener que enfrentar a un dia se llevara una sorpresa al ver al causante de que ella este ahi, llegar a internar a su madre(por fin), como reaccionara Sam, y Freddie despues de ver a Sam varios años despues?" Bueno no soy la mejor con los resumenes, pero eso espero que hayan entendido, entonces que les parece? Diganme lo que piensan, y si ya existe esa historia, me lo hacen saber igual, porque no se si alguien mas ya escribiria eso.**

**Con eso me despido. Sigan castaños, rubios, rojizos, morenos, naranjas, morados o el color que tengan de cabello! :D**


	3. Sick

**Hola a todos! Lo se estaran preguntandose porque me tarde casi dos semanas en continuar con la historia, y por eso me disculpo, en serio perdon, pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer, algunos dias ni pase en mi casa por la tarde, y pues otras solo no sabia que escribir, pero al final lo consegui. Perdon de nuevo y gracias a todos por sus reviews, juro que desde ahora si volvere a actualizar mas seguido, bueno a menos de que tenga pruebas o sean vacaciones y yo no vaya a estar aqui o algo parecido, pero igual seguire actualizando porque en serio quiere escribir esta historia, ademas ya tengo los capitulos y son como 25 o mas, si sera largo, pero valdra la pena, lo prometo, y por fa no me han respondido les gusto mi idea de una nueva historia que escribi en el anterior capitulo? Si pueden me contestan de acuerdo? Bueno ya sin nada mas, aqui esta la historia.**

**Icarly no me pertenece, pero algun dia ganare la loteria y lo comprare :P**

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Era otro dia normal en Seattle, el cuarteto favorito de todos, estaban alrededor del casillero de la castaña. Estaban discutiendo sobre que los mayores de treinta no deberian besarse, especialmente la Srta. Briggs y el Sr. Howard. Al parecer parecia otro dia cualquiera.

-Si y al menos ustedes no los han visto- contaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a su casillero.

-Espera tu si los viste?- preguntaba el castaño, que tambien era su novio.

-Pues si, un dia decidi escaparme de detencion, asi que cuando abria la puerta para salir, ahi estaban, pasandose baba, pero eso no era lo peor, es que el Sr. Howard, estaba moviendo su mano a ya saben...- dijo Sam, pero viendo la confunsion de sus amigos continuo- y lo empezo a tocar y ahh!sinceramente no quiero recordarlo de nuevo, fue lo mas espeluznante de mi vida.- contaba Sam. A lo que todos solo se quedaron con cara de asco.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero tener pesadillas- respondia Carly, despues de un momento, en el que todos, excepto Sam, pensaron como hubiera sido ver eso.

-No, yo creo que es seguro que tengo pesadillas hoy mismo- decia el gordito querido por todos. En eso sono la campana y todos se dirijieron a sus clases. Freddie iba de la mano con Sam, la cual empezo a estornudar demasiado.

-Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Freddie un poco preocupado.

-Si nub, tu tranquilo, tal vez solo fue polvo, o no se, pero estoy bien- respondia Sam-Mejor ya vamos a clases.

-Woah desde cuando Sam Puckett quiere ir a clases.?- preguntaba un poco jugueton Freddie.

-Pues tu sabes desde...-luego Sam se quedo pensando-Ay por dios! Ya me estas convierto en una nerd como tu, creo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos- bromeaba Sam.

-Haha que graciosa, bueno vamos- dijo Freddie mientras jalaba a Sam al salon de clases. Durante las clases, Sam se habia quedado dormida, como era de costumbre, mientras que Freddie prestaba atencion. Cuando faltaban unos minutos para acabar las clases, Sam volvio a estornudar con un poco mas de fuerza, al igual que empezo a toser. A si que Freddie se le acerco.

-Estas segura que estas bien, has estado tosiendo y estonurdando desde hace un rato.-

-Si tranquilo, estoy bien.- Freddie solo la miro un rato, y volvio a prestar atencion. La campana sono y todos salieron del colegio. Despues los cuatro se fueron a la casa de Carly, que era donde basicamente pasaban todo el tiempo.

-Ya llegue- gritaba Carly mientras colgaba su mochila, seguida por Sam, Freddie y Gibby.

-Hola Carlotta, y niños que entran sin invitacion- bromeaba Spencer quien estaba en la cocina.

-Que haces Spence?- preguntaba Carly a su hermano mientras sacaba una jarra de limonada de la refrigeradora.

-Pues no se, me dio ganas de hacer un pastel- respondia Spencer, mientras Carly solo asentia, y se iba a sentar con sus amigos en el sofa. Todos se pusieron a ver peliculas, y comer un poco de canguil.

-Ahh! Esto esta muy aburrido, hagamos algo- decia Sam levantose del sofa.

-Golf de Carne?- preguntaba su novio.

-Claro, porque no!- le decia Sam mientras cogia un palo de golf, y sacaba una albondiga.

-Mejor porque no pensamos cosas nuevas para iCarly- les decia Carly a sus amigos.

-Nah, despues- decia Sam mientras golpeaba una albondiga.

-Quien quiere probar el pastel de Spenci- decia Spencer mientras sacaba un pastel del horno, increiblemente sin prenderse en fuego. Todos se fueron directo a la mesa, y Spencer empezo a repartir un pedazo para cada uno.

-Hmm! Este pastel esta delicioso- decia Sam mientras saboreaba su ya tercera porcion.

-Si! Es increible que no se te haya prendido en fuego- bromeaba Carly, a lo que todos se reiron. Despues de un momento Sam volvio a toser y estornudar como en el colegio.

-Sam ya llevas todo el dia asi, estas segura que estas bien?- le preguntaba Freddie

-Si! Solo porque he estado estornudando y tosiendo no quiere decir que este mal, Freduardo- Freddie solo rodo los ojos. Y decidio dejar ahi el asunto, pues no queria molestar a su novia. Despues Sam y Freddie se hallaban en el sofa, Carly habia ido ha hacer la tarea, Gibby ya se habia marchado, y Spencer estaba tomando una ducha, y lavandose los pies como le habia dicho Carly. Pero en medio de un comercial, pues estaban viendo la television, Sam comenzo a tocarse la cabeza muchas veces, como si algo le molestara. Hasta que se quejo por un momento.

-Ya esta Sam, algo esta mal, toses, estornudas, y ahora te agarras la cabeza, que te pasa- le decia Freddie mientras se acercaba donde ella- Y no quiero de respuesta un 'estoy bien', ni un 'tranquilo que estot bien'-

Sam gruño, sabia que no podia seguir asi con su novio, asi que lo regreso a ver-No se, me empezo a doler mucho la cabeza, y creo que esta hasta un poco caliente- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su frente.-Puedes ver?-

Freddie solo asintio y toco la frente de Sam, a lo que casi inmediatamente salto del susto- Por dios Sam, estas ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirijia a la puerta- Ya vuelvo voy a ver algo.- dicho esto salio del apartamento y se fue al suyo a buscar algo, para volver al de Carly.

-Que es todo eso Freddie?- le preguntaba Sam quien seguia en la misma posicion de antes.

-Solo el estuche de primeros auxilios de mi madre, bueno el pequeño- dijo mientras llevaba una maleta del tamaño de su mochila del colegio, donde estaba Sam. Saco un termometro, y se lo puso a Sam, espero dos minutos y lo volvio a sacar, y otra ves se asusto- 39º! Sam estas ardiendo en fiebre-

-Va eso no es nada, tranquilo estoy bien-. Decia Sam antes de volver a estornudar.

-No tu no estas bien, estas enferma, asi que iremos a mi apartamento, para que puedas descansar un poco- decia Freddie mientras ayudaba a Sam levantarse del sofa.

-No te preocupes, no necesito descansar ni nada estoy bien.- Sam seguia tan terca como siempre. Freddie solo rodo los ojos, y cargo a Sam, al estilo de novia-Que haces? Bajame Fredward!- gritaba Sam mientras golpeaba el pecho de Freddie.

-No, te llevare a descansar quieras o no- dijo Freddie antes de dirjirse a su apartamento, abrio la puerta con un poco de dificultad, pues Sam se rehusaba a abrirla ella. Llevo a Sam a su sofa y la recosto. Luego fue por unas pastillas y unas arrodillo a lado de Sam y le tendio dos pastillas-Ten toma esto, te ayudara a bajar la fiebre-

Sam vio las pastillas y alzo las cejas-Ni loca! Detesto tomar medicinas y cosas por el estilo-

-Pero Sam estas ardiendo en fiebre eso no es bueno, solo tomalas para que se te baje-

-No ya te dije, odio las pastillas!-

-Sam tomalas ya!- respondia Freddie un poco mas enojado por lo terca que era su novia.

-NO!- respondia Sam, mientras tiraba las pastillas de la mano de Freddie. Freddie fue a recogerlas y volvio con Sam.

-Sam tienes que! Estas enferma!-

-No me gustan, no las tomare y punto!-

-Y que tal si te las pongo en un pedazo de jamon?- le preguntaba su novio.

Sam se quedo pensando un momento mas-No-

-Bien entonces nada de jamon, ni besos por una semana- le amenazo Freddie. Sabia que el jamon y sus besos eran las cosas mas irresistibles para Sam.

-Eso no se vale!- se quejaba Sam como una niñita pequeña- Sabes que no puedo vivir sin jamon!-

Freddie la miro confundida-Osea que no te gustan mis besos?-

-Nah- dijo Sam para ver a Freddie un poco herido-Me encantan-

Freddie solo rio un poco-De acuerdo si tanto de encantan estas dispuesta a estar una semana sin ninguno de ellos, solo porque no quieres tomarte unas pastillas?- Freddie la miro con mirada desafiante.

Sam penso un momento-Es decir que si no me las tomo, no me besaras, ni podre besarte por una semana?- pregunto un poco asusta Sam, Freddie solo asintio-Esta bien damelas, porque yo no aguanto tanto sin tus besos-

Freddie solto una carjada. _Tipico de Sam. _Y le dio dos pastillas a Sam, ellas se las tomo de inmediato-Ves no paso nada, ahora sera mejor que descanses- dijo dispuesto a pararse, pero Sam la tomo del brazo-Que pasa?-

-No te vayas- dijo Sam haciendo una carita triste-Quedate conmigo-

-Sam, yo tambien puedo enfermarme, y si lo hago, mi mamá me tendra un mes con medicinas, y demasiados cuidados, y no pienso soportar eso-

Sam dejo el brazo de Freddie, y gruño-Tu madre es una loca-

Freddie sonrio-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Pues que te amo demasiado- sonrio Sam mientras veia a su novio.

-Eso ya lo se, y yo te amo mas- le dijo Freddie. Sam se levanto un poco para tratar de besar a Freddie pero el la detuvo-Ya te dije no quiero enfermarme yo tambien- Sam cayo frustrada en el sofa.

-Buu eso no se vale- Sam empezo a hacer un berrinche, por lo que Freddie solo sonrio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando te cures te recompensare te lo prometo- dijo mientras se paraba, pero fue detenido de nuevo por Sam

-Me lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto que si, ahora descansa, yo voy a ver otra manta, y ya vuelvo- dijo Freddie antes de desaparacer por el pasillo de su casa, y Sam de quedar dormida.

* * *

><p>A la mañan siguiente<p>

Sam POV

Agh! Mi cabeza seguia doliendo como si me golpearan con martillos, abri los ojos de a poco, y pude ver que no era mi apartamento, donde estaba? Luego recorde a Freddie llevandome a su apartamento, y peleando para tomarme unas pastillas que al parecer ni hicieron efecto. Gruñi un poco pues mi cabeza me mataba. Despues vi a Freddie saliendo de su habitacion y yendo hacia mi,

-Hey! Como te siente!- me pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a lado mio, yo gire a verlo.

-Pues espectacularmente bien- le dije sarcasticamente- Tu que crees nub?Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento-

Freddie rodo los ojos por lo de 'nub' si lo se es mi novio y todo eso, pero nada me hara dejar de seguir diciendole nombres. El solo se levanto un poco y volvio a tocar mi frente- Bueno al menos la fiebre bajo un poco, pero creo que sera mejor que no vayamos a la escuela hoy- dijo antes de levantarse a la cocina.

-Pues eso me parece una excelent...espera dijiste vayamos? Y tu porque no vas a ir?-

-Que? Creias que te dejaria aqui sola hasta que volviera de la escuela, eso no pasara, nos quedaremos hoy aqui, y yo cuidare de ti- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, era lo unico que hacia y por lo cual me desesperaba, ya que yo queria besarlo.

-Y tu loca mamá no se opondra o algo asi?- le pregunte mientras me di cuenta de algo- Espera dormi aqui? Y tu mamá no enloquecio ni nada?-

-No ella no esta en la ciudad, fue a visitar a mi tia en Florida- me decia mientras freia un poco de tocino.-Ahora sera mejor que descanses un rato mientras preparo el desayuno- ya que comida y dormir eran mis cosas favoritas, a parte de besar, y pasar tiempo con Freddie; me fui al sofa a descansar un momento.

-Ya esta el desayuno!- me grito el nerd que tengo de novio. Yo gruñi pues al levantarme la cabeza me volvio a doler, pero me sente en la mesa, y Freddo me paso unos huevos revueltos con tocino, un vaso de leche y un vaso de jugo.

-Wow dork te esforzaste! Esto esta delicio, ni sabia que cocinabas- le cmentaba mientras comia un poco.

-Si pues, mi mamá me enseño-

-Adivino, fuerona esas clases de 'Cocina Madre e hijo' o no?-

-Tal vez- yo solo rei, a veces su madre era demasiado lunatica y rara.

-Pues creo que al final si sirvieron- despues de comer Freddie lavo los plato mientras yo me iba al sofa de nuevo, y no pude evitar volver a gruñir, por el dolor-Ahh mi cabeza me esta matando-

Freddie despues vino con otras pastillas-Ten, estas son para la cabeza, bueno para el resfriado en general- decidi no protestar esta vez y me las tome. Luego el se sento a mi lado, yo puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo y vimos la televisio, antes de caer dormidos.

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Estaba yendo a mi casillero, Sam y Freddie no estaban. Al parecer Sam estaba enferma y Freddie la cuidaria, o al menos eso me dijo el en un mensaje. Como sea, iba a mi casillero cuando note que Gibby venia donde yo estaba.

-Que hay Gib!- le dije mientras abria mi casillero y metia mi maleta en el.

-Hola Carly! Justo a quien buscaba!- me dijo muy feliz como siempre. _Es tan lindo._

_-_Para que me buscabas- le pregunte mientras sacaba unos pocos cuadernos.

-Pues recuerdas a nuestro cachorrito? Sir Lame Mucho?- yo solo asenti, por supuesto que recordaba a _nuestro _cachorrito-Pues pensaba...tu sabes...si podriamos ir al parque los tres-

Yo chillaba en el interior, Gibby queria que pasara tiempo con el. _Gracias Sam y Freddie por no venir hoy. _-Claro- le respondi mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casillero, y me dirigia con Gibby al salon, en serio adoro a este niño, me he enamorado de el rapidamente, quien lo diria?

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Comenze a abrir los ojos de a poco. Senti que algo estaba sobre mi regazo y alce a ver era Sam. Dormi muy tranquilamente, se la veia hermosa, sus hermosos rizos rubios, caian perfectamente por detras de su oreja, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero igual me encantaban, parecia que sonreia, que estaria soñando?. Me baje un poco y le di un pequeño, pero dulce beso en la frente, se que le habia dicho que no la besaria por mi mamá y eso, pero ahora pienso que fue un mal trato.

Poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos, y al fin pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules viendo mis simples ojos cafes. -Buenos dias hermosa- le dije con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias tonto- me dijo sonriendo y sentandose a un lado mio, yo solo rode los ojos, aunque fuera su novio seguia siendo la misma ella de siempre.-Que horas es?- me pregunto un poco adormilada, yo solo mire mi reloj.

-Las 11:30- dije mientras ponia mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, y encendia la television.-Ya te siente mejor?-

-Si la cabeza aun me duele pero no demasiado, y creo que la gripe ya se esta yendo-

-Bien- me limite a responder-Porque muero por volver a besarte- ella me golpeo en el hombro-Oww! Porque fue eso?-

-Por ser tan cursi, sabes que me desespera que empieces a actuar asi-

-Pero igual lo amas no es asi?- le pregunte mientras sonreia.

-Por supuesto!- me dijo con un tono de duh

-Bien y que haremos ahora?-

-No lo se, ver peliculas, o podriamos jugar algo?-

-De acuerdo que quieres jugar?-

-No lo se tienes una baraja, o algun juego de mesa- yo pense un momento y me fui por unos de mis juegos de mesa y volvi donde Sam.

-Que es?- me pregunto yo solo le mostre-Life en serio?-

-Pues es el unico que tengo, es eso o no hacer nada-

-Ya que, a ver como se juega-

-Pues eliges una carrera y un salario, luego giramos la ruleta y tienes que ir avanzando y pues ahi ver lo que te toca.- ella solo asintio, y yo abri la caja, despues empezamos a jugar.

-Bien quieres empezar por la preparatoria, o ir directamente a trabajar?-

-Pues a trabajar, ni que pensara ir a la universidad o algo asi-

-Sam es de verdad?- le pregunte y ella me miro confusa-Es decir no quieres ir a la universidad-

-No lo se, no se que tengo planeado hacer en el futuro en realidad, ademas no creo que ninguna universidad me acepte con mis notas-

-Sam, si te aceptaran y tranquila aun tenemos mas de un año para elegir, pero tienes que hacer lo mejor para entrar a la universidad de acuerdo?- le pregunte ella solo asintio.

Asi seguimos jugando hasta llegar al casillero de Te Casas. Yo iba mas adelantado asi que llegue primero.

-Vaya Benson ya te casa? Me vas a invitar a tu boda?- Sam me pregunto bromeando, tipico de ella.

-Por supuesto que si Puckett, como no invitar a la novia?- le dije siguiendole el juego.

-Ah por favor! Yo casandome contigo eso ni en sueños- me molestaba

-Pues no lo se, ya viajamos al futuro, y ya estabamos casados- le decia- O todo fue solo un sueño-

-No lo se, tal vez, y tal vez sigues ahi- me decia con una cara misteriosa, y divertida a la vez

-Pues si es asi prefiero no despertar aun- ella solo me golpeo el hombro y me dijo que deberia dejar de ser tan cursi. Seguimos el juego y llegamos a la parte de Propiedades.

-Hey Sam, donde te gustari que vivamos?- le decia para molestarla

-Ahh no se, en un apartamento no creo que tengamos mucho dinero despues de nuestra boda, y despues de la Luna de Miel en Hawaii a la que me llevaras y pagaras- me dijo con una sonrisa, para luego reirse.

-Nah eso lo pagara mi madre- le dije mientras seguiamos en este juego, que sin darnos cuenta, era estar planeando nuestro futuro, en alguna forma.

-Si claro- me dijo sarcasticamente-Pero igual creo que el apartamento bastara- yo rode los ojos y compre el apartamento, Sam por su parte compro el remolque, cuando le pregunte porque dijo que para tener donde huir de nuestros hijos, yo solo rei. Seguimos el juego hasta que ella llego a "Tienes Gemelos".

-Gemelos no sera algo dificil?- le pregunte

-Nah, su papá los cuidara- me respondio, yo rode los ojos, porque creo que en hablaba en serio

-Sam?-

-Si?-

-Si alguna vez tenemos hijos, cuantos querrias?-

-Que es esto Benson? Primero somos muy jovenes y ya vimos que tenemos dos hijos, que olvidaste el viaje?-

-Si lo se, pero no se me dio ganas de saber-

-De acuerdo si quieres saber con tres basta-

-Tres?-

-Si tres, ahora sigamos el juego- yo sonrei, en realidad aun recordaba a Joy y Luke, eran copias nuestras, pero igual queria saber, a veces pienso que el futuro no va a ser exactamente como paso, y es mejor solo estar precavido. Finalmente llegamos al final teniamos que elegir entre "Bosque Bellavista" o " Acres de Millonarios".

-Yo voy a los acres de millonarios- dijo Sam mientras avanzaba con su carrito.

-Porque?- pregunte yo yendo junto con ella.

-Pues tu sabes, cuando seamos viejos, quiero disfrutar como la millonaria que sere- bromeo un poco Sam-Bueno seremos- yo solo rei. Despues de guardar todo el juego de nuevo en la caja, lo deje en el armario y me volvi a sentar con Sam.

-Y ya estas mejor?- le pregunte mientras pasaba mi brazo a su alrededor, y ella ponia su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Si, solo fue una corta gripe, aun...Achu!- estornudo antes de terminar-Aun estornudo, pero creo que estare mejor en un par de dias-

-Eso es bueno, pues creo que ya no aguanto no poder besarte- le dije mientras me inclinaba para darle un rapido beso pero ella se aparto-Que pasa?-

-Que pasa?¨Tu no eras el nub con su "nada de besos porque no quiero enfermare"?-

-Si, pero ya lo considere mejor, y no me importa enfermarme ni nada mientras pueda besarte-

-De acuerdo, pero yo te adverti- dijo para luego inclinarse, y nuestros labios juntarse. Fue un beso dulce y corto, pero me basto.

-Gracias- acaso Sam acababa de agradecer algo?

-Por que?- le pregunte sin saber de que hablaba

-Pues de cuidarme cuando estaba enferma-

-No hay problema, ademas en la salud y en la enfermadad no es asi?-

-Eso es para cuando uno se casa- dijo dandome un pequeño golpe en el hombro, yo solo rei, en realidad ya ni me dolia, ya me habia acostumbrado.

-Y quien dice que no nos casaremos?- le pregunte en tono burlon

Sam parecio pensarlo un momento-Yo- yo solo rode los ojos, ella siempre seria Sam.

-Ya lo veremos princesa, ya lo veremos- le respondia aun un poco burlon. Despues pasamos el rato viendo mas peliculas, y Sam poco a poco se sintio mejor. Carly vino un rato, a ver como estaba, ella le dijo que bien, y despues de unas horas se fue, a una "cita de juegos" o algo asi, con Gibby y Sir Lame Mucho. Acaso hay algo de Cibby aqui? Bueno pues debe ser asi, pues recuerdo que en el futuro esos dos estaban casados. Aun despues de todo este tiempo es increible a Carly y Gibby como algo mas, aunque para que quejarme, tampoco me hubiera imaginado a Sam y a mi juntos, pero al final paso, y no puedo agradecer mas por estar con la chica que amo.

Despues de un rato, la nariz me picaba, y estornude

-Ja ves Benson, ahora ambos estamos enfermos- se burlo Sam de mi-Bueno mas tu, porque a mi ya se me esta pasando-

-Aw pero tu me cuidaras no es verdad princesa?- le pregunte como un niñito

-Nah cuidate tu solo, tu eres el que me beso, ahora cuidate solo- yo lo mire confundid-Es broma, obvio que te cuidare, como tu me cuidaste a mi- yo solo sonrei y me iba acercarme para darle un beso cuando ella me aparto. _Esto parece un DejaVu_

-Porque te apartaste?- le pregunte

-Bromeas Benson, estoy a poco de recuperarme y no pienso dejar que me beses, y volver a enfermar- yo rode los ojos, y ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla-Dulce Vendetta- yo solo sonrei, a veces Sam puede ser tan vengativa. Pero igual ella sera mi Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Y acabe! Insisto siento que me esta quedando rara, y no se demasiado cursi? Lo digo mas porque es raro para mi, pues no soy de ese tipo, pero cuando escribo solo me sale eso, raro no? Bueno hasta aqui llego, haganme saber que pensaron de este capitulo, les gusto, lo odiaron, lo cerraron sin acabar, o bajaron sin si queira leer dispuestos a poner que estuvo horrible? Sea lo que sea haganmelo saber, que acepto todos los reviews, aun los que rompan mi corazon...Nah es broma, mas bien me gustan todos los reviews para ver en que mejorar. Ahh y para aclarar el juego Life no me pertence tampoco, solo se me ocurrio usarlo, es mas, que les parecio que lo pusiera? En realidad al final, ya no sabia que escribir asi que se me ocurrio todo eso.<strong>

**Proximo Capitulo : Happy Birthday Sam, ya con eso se lo imaginaran, lo que pasara, pero igual lo escribire. No prometo cuando subir, pero dire que para el sabado. Sin nada mas, los dejo. Y Perdon por tardarme tanto, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, y perdon por una que otra falta de ortografia y eso, me da pereza revisar :P**

**Adios, purplehAM138 se marcha! :) **


	4. Happy Birthday Sam!

**Y volvi! Primero queria disculparme con todos por haberme tardado tando, en serio perdón, es que muchas cosas pasaron, deberes, examenes, vacaciones, viajes, y encima me quede unos dias sin computadora, solo podia entrar desde el celular, por lo que no pude escribir. Aunque tambien y principal fue que me dio un "Bloqueo de autor" o como lo llamen, no se porque pero no tenia inspiracion ni idea de como escribirlo, pero al final resulto. Bueno creo que eso es todo, y aunque es un poco tarde, espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, y Año nuevo y que todo su año este lleno de bendiciones, salud, amor, paz y prosperidad. ;D  
>Ah, y feliz dia de los reyes magos...<br>Sin nada mas...aqui esta  
>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece... :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _Mi tonta alarma comenzó a sonar, yo como siempre la arroje contra la pared, y me levante. Revise mi celular, decía que era las 7:30 pero lo ignore, y vi que tenía un mensaje de Freddie.

_Feliz cumpleaños preciosa, te vere en la escuela con un beso y un abrazo :)_

Ese tonto puede ser demasiado cursi a veces pero bueno así es como lo amo. Ni si quiera recordé que era mi cumpleaños, pero en fin me levante, me puse una blusa celeste, con unas botas, mis jeans; baje a desayunar, como siempre encontré a mi madre durmiendo en el sillón, con el televisor encendido. Yo solo la ignore, desayune y salí para el colegio. Al llegar pude ver a mi novio, y mejor amiga, hablando en los casilleros.

-Hey!- dije mientras me acercaba a mi casillero.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sam- me dijo mi castaña mejor amiga, Carly, mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños bebé- decía mi novio, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor mio, y me daba un corto beso.

-Gracias, supongo- baje un poco la mirada, y puse una sonrisa falsa, para que no se notara. _RIIINNGGG. _

-Bueno yo ya me voy a clases, los veo luego- dijo Carly mientras se alejaba al aula.

-Vamos es hora de irnos, tenemos Química- para mi suerte compartía muchas clases con Freddie, pero lo malo es que eso hacía que en verdad fuera a clases, pues él nunca me dejaba faltar.

-Noo!- me queje, mientras hacia un puchero-Porque mejor no nos escapamos y vamos a hacer algo divertido, por favor es mi cumpleaños- trate de animarlo.

-Sabes que diré que no Sam, por mas pucheros que me hagas, y por mas que sea tu cumpleaños, tenemos que ir a clases, debes dejar de ser tan irresponsable- me dijo con un tono serio, pero aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero es que detesto la escuela, y lo sabes-

-Si lo sé, pero igual, prometiste que mejorarías tus notas Sam, ya solo faltan unos meses más, luego las vacaciones, y ya nos faltara un año nada mas, y debes esforzarte, si quieres ir a la universidad-

-Y quien dijo que quería ir a la universidad- le pregunte mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Pues yo, en serio Sam, debes estudiar más, vamos, te invitare un batido de acuerdo- ja! Siempre hacia eso, que me lograra persuadir con comida, pero como yo soy Sam, obviamente no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, pero serán dos batidos- le dije mientras cogía su mano y comenzábamos a caminar.

-Si ya lo sabía- el solo rodo los ojos, sonrió, y nos fuimos a clase.

Después de que las clases se acabaran, estábamos caminando a los Licuados Locos, solo los dos, ya que Carly, tuvo que irse a no sé qué lugar a comprar no se qué cosa. Si lo sé, no presto mucha atención. Pero estoy segura que estará bien.

Entramos a los Licuados, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, y Freddie fue a pedir los batidos. Luego llego con Tres Fresas Explosivas, una para él, y dos para mí.

-Y que haremos por tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto el bobo, mientras caminábamos a Bushwell Plaza.

- Lo que sea, pero recuerda que no quiero ninguna fiesta-

-Vamos Sam cumples 17, solo falta un año para que seas mayor de edad, eso se debe celebrar-

-No, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas- mentí. Entramos por las puertas, y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

-Tu muy bien sabes que eso no es cierto, tu adoras las fiestas, recuerdas esa última que fuimos- como no recordarla fue una noche genial.

-Sí, pero no quiero ninguna- baje un poco la mirada, Fredweird lo noto, y paro el ascensor.

Me regreso a ver, y me hizo que lo viera directamente en los ojos –Que sucede Sam? Tu adoras las fiestas no recuerdas la ultima que te hicimos, fue divertida o no?-

-Si- me limite a responder.

-Entonces cual es el problema?-

Suspire, y lo mire unos segundos, el era mi novio y yo le confiaba todo –No se solo tengo miedo de que pasarla mal, y sufrir o algo por el estilo ya que mis cumpleaños no siempre han sido los más felices en mi infancia-

-Porque dices que no han sido los mejores?- me pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

Me calle un momento y luego le contesté – Pues sí, antes cuando era mi cumpleaños, mi papá siempre nos lleva a Mel y a mí, al parque, nos compraba helados, y ropa, luego volvíamos a casa, y comíamos una torta enorme con mamá, y abríamos nuestros regalos, y todo era felicidad; pero desde que el nos abandono, y Mel se fue a su internado, mamá se deprimió, y pues ya ni recuerda mi cumpleaños, la última vez que celebre en mi casa fue cuando cumplí 11, y mamá me dio medio pastel que saco de la basura y eso fue todo, creo que solo no quiero entusiasmarme con una fiesta porque no quiero que todo termine siendo una decepción.-

El solo me miro y me abrazo, creo que mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas –Animo Sam, sabes que nosotros nunca olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños, y si hipotéticamente hablando, te hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo, tendría un enorme pastel de grasitos, golosinas, comida, muchos invitados, música, y muchos regalos, hipotéticamente hablando claro- pude notar cómo se puso un poco nervioso, y supe que eso no era del todo hipotético.

-Estás diciendo que me harán una fiesta sorpresa con un pastel de grasitos, muchas golosinas, comida, invitados, música y regalos?- reí, ya que no era el mejor guardando secretos.

El lucia un poco asustado, como buscando una excusa –Que…yo nunca…no me refería…es decir….- yo solo lo calle con un beso. Después sonreímos y el solo volvió a aplastar el botón del ascensor, así que volvimos a movernos –Sabes que, solo actúa sorprendida, y no le digas nada a Carly, porque si no me ahorca- yo me reí, así que ya saben Freduardo Benson no es el mejor guardando secretos.

-Si lo que sea, pero que sean un pastel enorme, eh?- el rodo los ojos y sonrió

-Lo que quiera mi princesa- con eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el agarro mi mano, y caminamos por el pasillo. Entramos al apartamento de Carly, sin golpear por su puesto, pues bueno, prácticamente vivimos aquí. Y ahí estaba Spencer, o eso suponía, solo pude ver una enorme cortina, y lo que parecía una escultura ahí adentro.

-Mmm…Spence que haces?- le pregunte mientras dejaba mi maleta en el suelo.

Spencer sacó su cabeza entre la cortina, y dijo –Una escultura, pero es sorpresa, así que no lo podrán ver aun- yo mejor lo ignore y no pregunte que era, pues sabiendo que era Spencer, se quería algo bueno, además a veces en serio creo que está loco. Como la vez que construyo una extraña dona gigante, porque tuvo un sueño, en que veía un duende, que lo llevaba a una tierra lejana, llena de dulces, y que el duende le dijo que si hacia una dona gigante, se llevaría todos esos dulces, así que la construyo, claro que nunca existió tal duende o dulces, lo bueno es que al final la comimos toda.

-Sam!- escuche que alguien me llamaba, gire y pude ver al nub, pasando una mano en frente de mi cara.

-Que pasa nub? Porque haces eso?-

-Pues porque te estuve llamando como tres veces y no respondías, además parecías estar recordando algo-

-Bueno pues sí, recordaba la vez que Spencer construyó la dona gigante…-

-Para que ese duende le diera dulces- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si lo recuerdo, te comiste toda la dona-

-Que no es cierto.-

-De acuerdo tres cuartas partes de ella-

Yo solo rodé los ojos –Y bueno que querías decirme-

-Que si recuerdas donde fue Carly-

-Ah eso, no en realidad no, solo recuerdo que dijo que compraría algo, supongo que para la _no fiesta sorpresa- _el solo rio, y luego oímos que llamaban a la puerta.

-Puede alguien contestar estoy realizando una obra de arte- grito Spencer. Yo me acerque a la puerta, la abrí, y había un señor como de unos 40, con un terno, y un poco despeinado, y a lado tenía un niño de alrededor de 2 años, con pelo castaño y ojos verdes, un tanto familiar en seguida supe quien era. _Ya se había tardado un poco_.

-Si?- pregunte, aunque ya supuse lo que seguía.

-Buenas tardes, disculpa esta Spencer aquí?-

-Si un momento…SPENCER! TE BUSCAN- le dije mientras me sentaba en la puerta, Freddie se acerco a mi me pregunto –Quien era?-

-Solo mira y lo veras- el al parecer parecía un poco curioso, pero luego asintió. Pronto Spencer y el hombre se despidieron, cerró la puerta y al fin llego.

-Miren chicos, el es Jacob, su padre lo dejo para que lo cuidara- así es Jacob, el chico lindo, _no es __por nada Freddie, _de cuando viajamos al futuro, que al parecer lo conoceríamos de por vida, por fin apareció.

-Espera el no era…- Fredbobo trato de preguntar, pero lo interrumpí.

-Si así es Jacob, recuerdas, viaje al futuro, casados, hijos, inicio de nuestra relación- susurre, ya que creo que es mejor que Jacob nunca se entere, aun.

-Es cierto, ya era hora no?- susurro.

-Así es- susurre, luego volví a ver a Spence con Jacob. –Y porque te dejo a ti que lo cuidaras?-

-Pues veras, antes fui a comprar unas cosas para mi súper escultura, y me tope con el Sr. Prestince estaba con el pequeño Jacob, y pues es artista la mitad del tiempo, y estaba comprado pinturas para su nueva obra, y pues hablamos, y por accidente, le prometí que podía cuidar a Jacob, pero recordé que tenia esto que hacer, y ya fue muy tarde- explico Spencer. No sabía que el apellido de Jacob era Prestince **(A/N En realidad no recuerdo si le puse o no apellido a Jacob en la otra historia, pero bueno ahora será ese ;) ) **–Así que les quería pedir un enorme favor a ambos-

Freddie y yo nos miramos un segundo y conteste –De que se trata?-

Spencer salto de la emoción –Pues podrían vigilar a Jacob unas horas, por favor, no se llévenlo al parque, al cine, invítenlo a un restaurante, algo, pero podrían verlo, estoy muy ocupado.-

-Está bien- contesto Freddo, yo me iba a oponer pero creo que no será tan malo.

-Yeih!- Spencer salto de la emoción –De acuerdo, entonces vayan, hagan lo que sea. Y no lo pierdan- sabia que de alguna manera nos tendrían que sacar de aquí, pero bueno, si consigo una fiesta con mucha comida, eso lo valía.

-Si lo que sea- dije y me acerque a Jacob, por dios, no ha cambiado mucho, y se le ve tan tierno, quien pensaría que luego se haría muy lindo –Yo soy Sam- dije señalándome a mí, y luego apunte a Freddie que se acerco donde nosotros –Y ese tonto de ahí es mi novio Freddie-, así que quieres hacer pequeño?- está bien no todo el tiempo era mala, con todos, además yo ya conocía a este niño, y si me gustan los niños pequeños como este, de acuerdo.

Jacob miro y dijo tímidamente –Podemos ir a comer helados?- ohh debieron escuchar su voz, era demasiado adorable. Agh! Creo que andar con Freddie me ha suavizado un poco, pero si se lo dicen a alguien, espero que vivan cerca de un hospital.

-Claro pequeño lo que quieras- lo cogí de la mano, y la de Freddie –Volvemos luego Spence!-

-De acuerdo! Y no se tarden!- grito desde adentro, y yo cerré la puerta, y continuamos caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Empezamos a caminar por el parque. Sam compro un helado triple, de chocolate, yo uno simple de vainilla, y Jacob uno de chocolate al igual que Sam. Esta viéndola, y se veía muy hermosa, además de que me di cuenta una faceta muy poco conocida de ella, y era como se comportaba con Jacob. Lo hacía de una forma muy maternal, y dulce. Lo trataba demasiado bien, como para ser Sam, ya saben ella odia al mundo, bueno a las personas, pero veo que un niñito le saco otro lado. Pronto Jacob pidió ir a jugar con los demás niños en los jueguitos infantiles, y nosotros nos sentamos en una banca para vigilarlo mejor.

-Mira no es adorable, adoro a ese niño- De acuerdo eso fue raro…

-Escucha quien eres tú y que has hecho con Sam- bromeé.

Ella me pego en el brazo, no fuerte es obvio y sonrió. –Eres un tonto, pero no se, adoro a ese niño, tiene algo especial-

-Ah claro ahora he sido reemplazado con un niño de 2 años, eso es genial- hice parecer como que estaba enojado.

-Nah, el es mucho mejor que tu Benson- eso me ofendió, un poco, pero bueno se que Sam bromeaba. –Es broma, sabes que te amo más que mil Jacobs- yo sonreí y la bese, duro alrededor de unos 10 segundos hasta que nos separamos.

-Si lo se, yo también te amo- luego mire mi reloj, y vi que ya sería hora de volver, para la "fiesta sorpresa" de Sam, aun cuando ya la había descubierto, lo admito no soy el mejor guardando secretos. Solo que Carly no se entere, pues si no me ahorca. –Hey ya es hora de volver, a tu "no fiesta"- le dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-De acuerdo, vamos por Jacob- nos levantamos, y había cientos de niños. Pero Jacob no estaba. –Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!- gritábamos pero ninguno de los tantos niños era él. –Freddie no está! Ya lo perdimos!- pude notar la cara de preocupación de Sam, creo que después de todo será una buena madre algún día.

-Tranquila lo encontraremos- trate de calmarla, pero yo también me preocupe, donde se pudo haber metido ese niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Estaba cerca de un lago, con una niñita que conocía, se llamaba Ava, estaba muy linda. Tenía cabello castaño, y ojos color miel. Si tengo dos años, pero no quiere decir que no pueda ver a una niña linda. Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí. No hace más de 15 minutos.

_* Flashback *_

_Estaba jugando, en la resbaladera, vi como esos chicos Sam y Freddie hablaban en una banca, se veían muy adorables, me cayeron bien, a pesar de ser mucho mayores que yo. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar vi para abajo y me dio mucho miedo, y ya no quería bajar. Hasta que sentí que alguien estaba atrás mio. Ahí la conocí. _

_-Te vas a mover o no enano?- yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella me empujo –Pues si no lo vas a hacer muévete, miedoso.-_

_No me gusto que me llamaran así, así que me levante –No me digas miedoso, yo no tengo miedo a nada- mentí en realidad temía a muchas cosas, pero eso ella no lo sabría._

_-Y entonces porque te quedaste estático ahí en la resbaladera- pregunto y yo no supe responder –Ves lo sabia eres un miedoso-_

_-De acuerdo si me asuste- mire abajo, y ella se me acerco._

_-Y que tal si bajamos los dos juntos, así no te dará miedo- yo la mire y ahora ella sonreía, pero que cambios de humor. _

_-De acuerdo- nos sentamos juntos en la resbaladera, y nos deslizamos, aunque al final yo me caí y me raspe mi rodilla, así que llore._

_-Ahora estas llorando, eres una nenita-_

_-Pues tú lo eres mas- me defendí_

_-Yo no estoy llorando por un raspón, y no tengo miedo al tobogán.- _

_-Entonces eres una cosa disfrazada de niña-_

_Ella me empujo y se puso muy cerca de mi –Escucha mocoso nadie llama a Ava Melody Johnson una cosa, soy niña de acuerdo- dijo aproximando su puño a mi cara, y yo la mire aterrado._

_-De acuerdo- ella me ayudo a levantar_

_-Sabes me caíste bien- me dijo de sorpresa, yo que pensé que ya hasta me odiaba._

_-A mi también- le conteste –En serio tu segundo nombre es Melody- no pude evitar reírme, hasta que me volvió a golpear._

_-Nunca me vuelvas a decir así entendido, y tu cómo te llamas?- _

_-Jacob- conteste, viendo donde me golpeo, para ser una niña es muy fuerte. _

_-Pues Jakenub, quieres ir al lago?- yo regrese a ver a Sam y Freddie ahora se estaban besando. Uggh! Detesto cuando los mayores hacen eso._

_-Por supuesto- y así nos fuimos al lago_

_* Fin de Flashback *_

Y pues así llegamos aquí. Ava es muy linda, y fuerte, ya hasta creo que es mi amiguita.

Me estaba contando de su hermano mellizo Liam, que al parecer es lo opuesto a Ava. Ava puede llegar a ser ruda, y mala. Pero su hermano es demasiado débil, tonto, y educado.

-…te juro el me estresa, es demasiado perfecto, mamá siempre dice que me comporte mas como él, así perfecta-

-Pues yo creo que tu eres perfecta- le dije y ella me sonrió, justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar oí a lo lejos unos gritos.

- Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!- supe que eran Sam y Freddie y ya sería hora de irme.

-Ya me buscan, ya me tengo que ir-

Ava parecía un poco triste –Y te volveré a ver?-

-Por supuesto nos veremos aquí en el parque, y no se, tal vez vayamos al mismo jardín-

Ella sonrió y me abrazo. _Esta niña un rato me pega y al otro me abraza_. –Chao tonto!- yo reí y le conteste –Adiós Melody…- ella me miro con una mirada asesina –Digo Ava- ella solo negó con la cabeza, y yo salí directo a donde estaban Sam y Freddie.

Parecía que me buscaban algo preocupados pero luego ya me vieron –Jacob, donde te metiste, me tenias muy preocupada, te pudiste hacer daño o algo- Sam me abraza y revisaba por si acaso algún rasguño.

-Estoy bien, fui con mi nueva amiguita Ava al lago-

-De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, pudiste haber caído al lago o algo así, no vuelvas a hacer eso- yo asentí, y mire a Freddie que miraba algo ¿asombrado? Será, bueno lo ignore, y empezamos a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

No se porque pero fue asombroso ver a Sam comportarse así, nunca la había visto tan preocupada por otro ser humano. Pero me encanto. Volvíamos a Bushwell Plaza, subíamos por el ascensor. Yo tenía a Jacob en los brazos, ya que se había cansado y dormido.

-Sam, recuerda, actúa sorprendida- le susurre para no despertar a Jacob.

-Sí, si ya lo sé, solo quiero esa comida- yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí. A veces Sam puede cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente. Pronto las puertas se abrieron, y nos dirigimos al apartamento de Carly, pues la fiesta seria allí. Sam se quedo afuera aun un poco insegura, se que ella no quería terminar decepcionada, así que asentí con la cabeza, como diciéndole que abra y que no se decepcionaría, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-SORPRESAA!- gritaron todos los que estaban adentro. Estaban Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Brad, incluso T-Bo y muchos amigos de la escuela.

-Oh por dios! Gracias!- wow Sam si sabe actuar. Corrió a abrazar a Carly.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sam!- decía Carly, y luego vio a Jacob en mis brazos –Y ese niño? No me digan que tuvieron un hijo?-

Sam y yo la miramos raro, aunque sabíamos que bromeaba –No, el es Jacob, recuerdo el JACOB, pues lo llevamos al parque, y eso ayudo a distraer a Sam-

-Oh es cierto olvide por completo que conocíamos a Jacob cuando apenas era un bebé, bueno casi, en fin, se veían adorables los tres juntos- luego tomo una foto de sorpresa. –Parecen una familia de verdad- Sam y yo nos sonrojamos un poco. Deje a Jacob en la cama de Spencer, y la fiesta continuo. A las 8 llego el Sr. Prestince a recoger a Jacob. Y la fiesta siguió. Hasta que fue hora de los regalos. Y yo por supuesto tenía una sorpresa lista para Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

La fiesta esta fantástica, se que esta vez no me decepcionaría. Pronto comimos el pastel, o bueno los dos pasteles, de grasitos, no sé como Freddie se manejo para al final si conseguirme dos, pero los ame, sabían delicioso. Y la hora de los regalos comenzó. Gibby me regalo un jamón, Wendy un CD de Cuddlefish, T-Bo un ramo de grasitos. Carly me dio un poco de ropa y le toco a Spencer. Desapareció unos minutos y luego apareció jalando algo, su escultura, sabía que sería un regalo.

-Y aquí está mi escultura- la destapo y me asombre. Era una enorme escultura de un jamón, y pollo frito hechos de chocolate, en una especie de plato gigante, con un Feliz Cumpleaños Sam, escrito. – Y que te parece?- pregunto.

Yo salí corriendo a abrazarlo, Spencer era como un hermano mayor para mi, incluso un poco como una figura paterna, y yo lo quería mucho –Muchas gracias Spence, me encanta.- corrí a la escultura, le arranque una parte y me la comí. –Oh por dios esta delicioso- salte de emoción. Todos rieron igualmente.

-Es cierto es chocolate, exclusivo, mandado desde Suiza- lo saboree un poco, y seguimos con los regalos. Brad me dio tocino boliviano, Rodney unas entradas a un concierto de los Plain White T's, y los regalos siguieron llegando. Hasta que llego el de Freddie, era una cajita con unos aretes de oro blanco, un collar con un dije de un jamón y una pulserita igual. Estaba hermoso.

-Muchas gracias Freddie- me lance, lo abrace y lo bese. Oí unos _Awww _pero los ignore. En verdad me encantaba.

-Me alegra que te gustara aunque falta uno pero ese te lo daré luego- me susurro al oído, y no fue mucha sorpresa pues sabía que haría algo más grande conociendo lo romántico y cursi que es. Pronto la fiesta termino, y la gente se fue yendo hasta que solo quedamos Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Freddie y yo. Carly limpiaba con ayuda de Spence, y Gibby contemplaba en silencio mi escultura, no estoy segura para que pero preferimos no preguntar.

-Es hora de la otra sorpresa- susurro Freddie mientras veíamos un poco de televisión, yo asentí y nos paramos –Ya volvemos Carly- ella sonrió, y me imagino que Fredamame le conto.

Fredweird me llevo a su apartamento y como todo cliché, a la salida de incendios, donde nos sentamos a ver las estrellas. Luego me dejo ahí y dijo que volvería con mi sorpresa. Yo lo esperaba viendo al hermoso y raro cielo despejado de Seattle, pues con toda la lluvia, que cae habitualmente, o como casi siempre es nublado, rara vez se ve un cielo así de estrellado. Estaba viendo, cuando sentí algo por mi cuello, al principio creí que alguien me quería atacar pero vi que era un collar, pero esta vez con la forma de un corazón, gire a verlo y decía _S+F Forever and always_, no entendí porque lo puso en ingles, pero lo ignore, ya que era hermoso. Era igual de oro blanco, era sencillamente espectacular.

-Y te gusto?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, después de habérmelo puesto de sorpresa.

-No me gusto- pudo ver una cara de un poco de tristeza en su cara, así que me reí- Lo ame!- le dije dándole un beso apasionado. El me respondió en seguida, el beso estaba lleno de ternura, amor, y pasión. Después de lo que fueron como 3 minutos nos separamos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sam- me sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de mí, y miramos a las estrellas. Freddie podía ser cursi, romántico, pero eso es una de las cosas que amo de él.

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí viendo a las estrellas, hasta que nos lanzaron unos trapos, y una escoba, regresamos a ver y era Carly sonriendo.

-Qué? Esperaban que limpiara todo sola?- nosotros reímos, y nos dirigimos a limpiar. Sin duda este cumpleaños fue de lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Y corte! Y que les parecio. Que tal lo de la aparicion de Jacob, en realidad ni me habia fijado, un dia solo recorde que esto era una secuela, y que debia ponerlo en algun momento, y pues no se lo puse en este capitulo...y que tal lo de Ava, me dio ganas de hacer algo asi como una mini version de Sam, y pues que seria adorable, una mini escena de dos pequeños que se conocen. Yo se, los niños de dos, dudo que piensen esas cosas, pero bueno, es una historia y todo puede pasar despues de todo. Y si preguntan porque todo de oro blanco, pues no lo se, pero yo lo amo, por eso me encanta ponerlo... :P<strong>

**El proximo capitulo : The Project **

**Quedaria como para el miercoles, viernes, o sabado de la proxima semana. Y prometo actualizar mas seguido, en serio perdon. Pero intentare no tardarme mas, y subir aunque sea un capitulo por semana.**

**Eso fue todo, gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores, y dejen esta vez tambien, pongan su opinion sea lo que sea, si les gusto o no, no interesa dejen sus reviews, tambien acepto sugerencias, y perdon si habia faltas ortograficas o errores.**

**Ah y alguien oyó la nueva cancion "Coming Home" por dios la ame, sino lo han echo se las recomiendo, es cantada por (lo que yo note) Miranda, Jennette, Nathan y Noah, en serio la ame... :)**

**purplehAM138 se va! :D**


	5. The Project

**Hola mundo! Ya volvi con otro capitulo, se que dije que tal vez subiría hace una semana, y créanme lo intente pero últimamente he tenido varios deberes, compromisos y eso, y ya no tuve tiempo. Pero hoy por fin lo logre. No tengo mucho que decir solo eso. Gracias por sus reviews, y tratare de subir mas seguido, si es que tengo tiempo, claro.**

**iCarly no me pertence, para mi desgracia.**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

-…y es por eso que para la próxima clase, harán un trabajo en parejas sobre las guerras- explicaba el maestro de historia, mientras todos los alumnos se quejaban, pues a nadie le gusta trabajar.

-Ahora nombrare a las parejas y la guerra de la que tendrán que hablar- de nuevo todos en el salón se quejaron, ya que muchas veces o te tocaba con alguien que no te agradaba o con uno que te dejaba el trabajo a ti mismo –Basta! No hay protestas…muy bien empezaremos- decía el profesor mientras sacaba una libreta con los nombres de todos los alumnos -Carla y Daniel, La Guerra Fría, María y Andrés, la Guerra de los Cien Años; Nicole y Leo, la Guerra Civil Española…- así siguió con la lista y con las diferentes guerras, algunas ni si quieran conocidas.- Ben y Samantha, la Primera Guerra Mundial…- al oír esto tanto como Sam y Freddie se quejaron, ellos esperaban trabajar juntos-…Anne y Freddie, ustedes tienen la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Gibby y Carly, la Guerra de los Siete Años- con esto cerro su libreta y volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos –Recuerden que esto será el 20 % de su nota final, así que más vale que se esfuercen y me traigan un buen trabajo, no como los que normalmente traen- _RRIINNNGG -_ Bien alumnos eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.- concluyo el profesor. Todos cogieron sus maletas y salieron al almuerzo.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo nuestro cuarteto favorito, estaba comiendo mientras reían sobre lo sucedido con la Srta. Briggs.

-…y recuerdan su grito cuando le cayó esa cosa encima y le empezó a chorrear ese liquido verde, fue épico!- exclama la rubia mientras comía su cuarto emparedado.

-Pues para mí lo mejor fue cuando salió corriendo, y se tropezó con esa cosa pegajosa en el suelo- comentaba el gordito.

-Si, quien diría que eso era posible, yo que creí que esas cosas no se ponían conseguir en ningún lado, pero bien por el que hizo la jugarreta eh?- dijo la rubia, pero luego noto que todos la veían sorprendidos –Mmm… que tengo monos en la cara o algo, porque me ven así?-

Su novio fue el primero en hablar –Espera tu no le hiciste la jugarreta?-

-Que! Por supuesto que no! Solo porque yo hago ese tipo de cosas no quiere decir que todas sean mías- todos aun la miraban atónitos –Además no lo hice porque le prometí al bobo este…-menciono señalando a Freddie -…que ya no me metería en problemas, y sacaría buenas notas para ir a la universidad, y bla bla bla…- dijo en tono burlón.

Todos en la mesa rieron por su comentario –Pues me parece bien que te comportes- le decía su novio mientras le daba un corto beso, que luego se transformo en una sesión de besos.

-Ya basta chicos, al principio era adorable, ahora creo que me harán vomitar con tanta baba que se pasan- exclamo la castaña.

-Tranquila, pero lo guardaremos para tu sofá- bromeo Sam

-Uggh! Ustedes son un asco- se quejo Carly.- Creo que mejor pediré uno nuevo, no quiero saber que no mas habrán hecho ahí-

-Créenos no quieres saberlo- la molesto Freddie. Carly y Gibby solo pusieron caras de asco, mientras Freddie y Sam reían a carcajadas-Jajaja debieron haber visto sus caras eran de puro horror-

-Si calma Carlotta que eso solo lo guardamos para el sofá de Freddie- bromeo de nuevo la rubia, provocando las quejas y caras de disgusto de parte de sus amigos, mientras se reía como nunca con su novio. –Hay son tan fáciles de molestar- dijo Sam

Después de un rato Carly dijo –Hey y como le harán para hacer sus proyectos de historia, esta vez que no les toco juntos-

-Ughh ni me lo recuerdes, eso es injusto, porque nos tuvieron que separar, es decir es cierto que haríamos más que el proyecto juntos, pero aun así- se quejo Sam- Y pues yo tendré que ir a casa de Ben y lo haremos ahí…-

-…y Anne irá a mi casa y ahí lo haremos nosotros.- finalizo Freddo.

-Si pues nosotros estaremos en mi casa, no es cierto Gibb?- pregunto la Castaña, mientras Gibby solo asentía, mientras devoraba su spaguetti. **(A/N ¿?) **

-Si bueno, pero esta vez solo lo hare por lo que dije de sacar mejores notas, sino ni en sueños haría ese bendito proyecto- termino la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Freddie decidió llevarme hasta casa de Ben, solo para "asegurarse" de que llegara sana y salvo, aunque sé que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, que puedo decir ese nerd me ama. xD

-Muy bien ya llegamos- dijo mientras abría las puertas de su auto. No mencione que ya tiene su auto, pues si, hace un tiempo saco su licencia, y después de una buena discusión con su madre, al fin consiguió el auto que quería, era una simple, barato y azul **(A/N Lo siento pero de marcas de carro y eso si que no soy experta). **

-De acuerdo, me vendrás a recoger- le pregunte mientras agarraba mi maleta.

-Claro Anne y yo terminamos a las 7, así que a las 7:15 estaré aquí de acuerdo- me sonrió, yo decidí bajarme del auto –Hey no te olvidas algo?- yo sabía muy bien lo que era, me acerque y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Asi está mejor?- le pregunte.

-Por supuesto- me sonrió. _Awww amo esa sonrisa. _–Me avisas cualquier cosa eh?- yo solo asentí, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a avanzar cuando oí de nuevo a Fredduardo. –Ah y no lo olvides, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, te llamare luego de acuerdo- el solo asintió y se alejo. Llegue a la casa de Ben Watson, la casa era de dos pisos, blanca, con un estilo rustico, debo admitir que era muy linda, había un enorme jardín al frente, y un pórtico. Me acerque a su puerta y timbre, después de unos minutos Ben salió. Se podría decir que era…guapo. Claro Freddie era mucho más guapo que el. Ben tenía cabello negro, con unos ojos verde esmeralda, muy penetrantes, era un poco más alto que Freddie, y se notaba que también iba al gimnasio. Y si se lo preguntan, si, Freddie va al gimnasio, al parecer ya lo hacía desde hace un tiempo.

-Hey tierra llamando a Sam- me decía Ben mientras pasaba una mano frente a mi cara, y luego reaccione, creo que me quede pensando en cómo se vería Freddie sin camisa. _Babaaa…._ –Estas bien?-

-Asi lo siento me distraje, Hey ya llegue, vamos a hacer el proyecto.- pregunte pues se sentía un poco incomodo. No es que no me llevara con Ben, en realidad si lo hacía, había ido unas cuantas veces al castigo conmigo, era divertido aunque un poco fastidioso, y pervertido.

-Claro pasa- yo entre a su casa y era enorme, tenía una gran sala con ventanales gigantes, un comedor como para doce personas y todo lucia tan caro y lujoso, era obvio que este chico era rico. –Vamos a mi habitación, tengo mi computador y todo allá- yo solo asentí y subimos a su habitación. Si antes pensé que la habitación de Carly era genial, no era comparado con esta. Era un poco más grande que la de Carly, tenia carteles de CuddleFish, los Plain White T's, We The Kings, Coldplay y de muchas otras bandas más, pegadas por todo la habitación. Su cama era enorme, tenía una mini sala, y un escritorio enorme donde se hallaba su laptop, así que me senté ahí.

-Bien entonces mejor empezamos verdad?-

-Claro- conteste. Y así empezamos a hacer la tarea. Pero me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Freddie en este instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Acaba de dejar a Sam donde Ben, yo si conocía a Ben, pues compartíamos algunas clases juntos, me caía bien, aunque aun asi no le confiaba mucho el que estuviera con Sam Lo sé soy celoso. Pero bueno por el momento no hay nada más que hacer. Llegue a mi casa, y unos minutos después el timbre sonó, me levante a ver quién era y era Anne.

-Hola Anne- le salude amistosamente. Anne era una chica un tanto tímida, Tenia el cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos azules, no como los de Sam, los de Anne eran un poco más oscuros. También siempre usaba sus lentes blancos, en realidad era linda, por supuesto que Sam era hermosa. Pero además de eso era una gran amiga, ella al igual que yo va al AV Club, ahí la conocí y se puede decir que nos hicimos amigos, era divertida, e inteligente, e incluso se que había un chico que le gustaba, un tal Tom. Pero era muy tímida como para hablarle, yo le aconseje, y ahora ellos ya llevan de novios por más de 3 meses. Por lo cual me lo agradeció mucho, y ahora somos amigos.

-Hola Freddie- me saludo amistosamente.-Puedo pasar?- me pregunto tranquilamente.

-Claro pasa- nos fuimos al comedor, y nos sentamos a hacer el proyecto. Que estará haciendo Sam en este momento?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby POV (vamos Gibby tambien merece su POV ;D)<strong>

No sé porque estaba nervioso, estaba en frente de la casa de Carly, pero no me atrevía a timbrar. Sé que dirán que le pasa a Gibby y pues no sé, creo que Carly ha empezado a gustarme. Ahora que Sam y Freddie pasan más tiempo juntos, Carly a veces se quedaba sola, asi que yo estaba con ella. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y en realidad lo he disfrutado. Aun cuidamos a Sir Lame Mucho. Nos damos turnos para tenerlo, ya está mucho más grande y Carly lo ama. Carly están linda. Y si pregunta pero tú no tenias novia? Pues sí, pero Tasha y yo terminamos hace mese cuando descubrí que me engañaba con otro chico, pero este se quitaba los pantalones, desde ahí no me he vuelto a quitar mi camisa de nuevo, además de que ahora que íbamos junto con Freddie al gimnasio, si voy al gimnasio, ya me da cosas sacarme la camisa. En fin volviendo a Carly, ella solo es no sé, dulce, tierna, siempre ha sido linda conmigo, me defiende de Sam, graciosa, y solo la mujer perfecta para mí.

-Gibby- oí una vos y regrese a ver y vi que era Carly, parada a la entrada de su casa. Se veía tan linda, llevaba uno de sus tantos vestidos, en este caso uno azul con botas negras, un estilo tan Carly. –Gibby estas bien llevas más de cinco minutos ahí parado y no respondes- ni si quiera me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo distraído pensando en ella.

-Si lo siento Carly, y bien puedo pasar?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Claro pasa, ya sabes tu casa es mi casa, bueno la de todos prácticamente- bromeo un poco.

-Y bien mejor empezamos, de que se trataba nuestro proyecto- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-La Guerra de los Siete Años- me dijo. Pronto nos pusimos a investigar sobre una guerra de la cual nunca había oído.

-Oye y Spencer- pregunte mientras ella investigaba en su laptop.

-Ah se fue al basurero a buscar más "materiales" para su nueva escultura-

-Genial y que es?-

-Aun ni yo lo sé, aunque parece que es un pie gigante- me dijo señalando a la escultura que estaba cerca del Botella-bot. Y si parecía un pie, solo que estaba hecho de basura.

-Y…porque un pie gigante?-

-No tengo idea- Spencer, era como un hermano mayor para todos, y todos lo queríamos, sabíamos que estaba un poco loco, pero a veces pienso que necesita ayuda. Aunque bueno todos aquí la necesitamos, excepto yo. _Si claro, habla el chico con obsesión al jabón liquido. _De acuerdo si yo también, pero que pueden esperar de mi yo soy…Gibby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

**-**… las ametralladoras, los gases asfixiantes, los tanques, los dirigibles y los aviones, y también por primera vez se practicaron la guerra de posiciones y los bombardeos de ciudades. La exacerbación del patriotismo y la movilización de la sociedad civil fueron otras novedades de la primera guerra mundial.- Ben leía las conclusiones sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, mientras hacia una presentación en PowerPoint, y se suponía que debía aprenderme todo eso. _Uggh detesto la tarea, y bueno la escuela. _–Y creo que eso es todo, te aprendiste algo Sam?-

-No, creo que aprendí hasta el principio pero el resto ya me perdí-

-Mejor de mando la presentación por mail, y ahí te la aprendes de acuerdo?-

-Si eso creo- le dije cuando sentí que mi estomago gruño –Hey Ben tienes algo de comer, no sé como un jamón.-

El se rio bajito –Claro vamos a la cocina- nos dirigimos allá y su cocina era hermosa y grande, este chico sí que tenia dinero. Se acerco a su refrigerados, saco un jamón y me lo paso –Y bien creo que eso es todo…a qué horas vendrá Freddie por ti- me pregunto mientras el tomaba un poco de agua.

-Mmm me dijo que como a las 7:15- mire el reloj de la cocina -…y son las 6:15, asi que aun tenemos una hora-

-Quieres hacer algo hasta mientras, pues ya acabamos el proyecto, y Freddie llega en una hora-

-Tienes alguna película-

-Si, pero las películas duran como dos horas, no acabaras de verla-

-Es cierto, tienes un videojuego-

-No, mis padres creen que es malo para la mentalidad o algo asi- yo lo mire con cara de Es-en-serio – Si lo sé, ni yo mismo lo entiendo-

-Y tienes tele al menos- esto me estaba hartando que chico que tenga dinero no tiene videojuegos, sino tenia tele, eso sería trágico.

-Claro, vamos a la sala- llegamos y de ahí aplasto un botón y desde donde estaba un marco colgado en el centro de la pared, este se giro y aprecio una pantalla plana de 60'.

-Woooww- fue lo único que pude decir. Pronto nos pusimos a ver Drake y Josh.

-Oye no crees que esa chica Megan se parece a tu amiga Carly- me pregunto.

-No es verdad? Yo siempre lo digo, pero Carly no me cree, Freddie también lo dice, todos lo decimos; también está el loco Steve, ese parece el hermano de Carly, pero él tampoco lo cree-

-Eso es loco, porque crees que sea, es decir, míralas- dijo apuntando a la pantalla justo en una escena en la que Megan está colocando salsa picante en el spaguetti y las colas de Drake y Josh –son idénticas-

-No sé, raro eh?- nosotros solo reímos, y seguimos viendo la tele.

-Oye Sam que le ves a Freddie?- me pregunto de repente

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Es decir, porque te gusta Freddie-

-Primero no me gusta Freddie, lo AMO; y segundo, pues no lo sé, creo que es solo el chico para mí, es solo como que lo siento- en realidad lo sabía, aun no había olvidado todo eso del viaje al futuro y eso, aunque decidimos olvidarlo, y dejar que la vida nos lleve por si sola.

-Es que es solo raro, tu sabes, recuerdo que al principio tu molestabas a Freddie en exceso, y ahora lo amas, como sucedió eso?-

Reí un poco cuando dijo que molestaba a Freddie, aun lo hago pero ya no tanto- Sinceramente no lo sé- el solo asintió y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, luego pude ver como él se acerco a mí, demasiado cerca debería decir –Mmm…que hac…- pero no pude terminar porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos, de inmediato reaccione y lo empuje –Pero que rayos Ben, porque lo hiciste!- me levante escandalizada.

-No lo sé, es solo que siempre me has encantado Sam, pero tu estas con Freddie, y solo te vi, y tuve la necesidad de besarte- dijo parándose y quedando en frente mío de nuevo- Y creo que soy capaz de hacerlo de nuevo-, me agarro por ambas muñecas, me sujeto fuerte, trato de besarme de nuevo, pero mamá no lo iba a dejar, asi que me zafé y lo golpee en el estomago, y lo tire al suelo. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta mientras él se quejaba del dolor.

-No sé qué rayos te paso Ben, es mejor que me vaya, me mandas lo del proyecto por mail, adiós- fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo de allí, vi mi reloj y pude ver que eran las 6:50, Freddie aun debería seguir en su casa, asi que me dirija para allá.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

-De acuerdo adiós Freddie-

-Adiós Anne- me despedí de Anne mientras salía, habíamos acabado el proyecto hace unos minutos, y yo ya estaba dispuesto a ir a ver a Sam en casa de Ben. Salí del apartamento y cuando estaba saliendo del ascensor, pude ver una ráfaga rubia que entraba corriendo.

-Sam?- pregunte ella se paro y me miro.

-Freddie!-

-Que haces aquí? Estaba yendo a verte en casa de Ben-

-Ah, si pues…acabamos hace un rato, y ya no tenía nada que hacer, asi que…ya volví- lo dijo rápidamente, y algo nerviosa.

-Ok?- me acerque donde ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Que tal si mejor vamos a mi apartamento y vemos una película. –

-De acuerdo- subimos a mi apartamento, y nos pusimos a ver Los Muppets, la cual Sam había elegido, pues al parecer amaba a los Muppets, claro que me amenazo con que no se lo digiera a nadie. _Típica Sam_

-Y como les fue con su proyecto- le pregunte mientras estábamos en el sofá.

-Pues normal, aunque no entendí nada, odio la historia!- se quejo y yo sonreí. –Lo que me recuerda, me prestas su laptop, Ben quedo en mandarme la presentación, para que aprendiera mi parte-

-Claro ya te la traigo, algo mas princesa?- le pregunte mientras me paraba, y me dirigía al comedor donde mi computadora se encontraba.

-Un jamón me encantaría- me dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, lo que mi lady desee- ella rio y yo fui por su jamón. Al rato seguíamos, bueno seguía viendo la película, mientras Sam se aprendía lo que tenía que decir. Después de una hora, deje a Sam en su casa y yo me fui a la mía. Me puse mi pijama, y me fui a dormir pensando en mi demonio rubio.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

-…y esas fueron las conclusiones, asi que gracias- termino de decir Anne, acabamos de exponer nuestro proyecto.

-Muy bien Sr. Benson, Srta. Thompson, tienen una A- nosotros solo asentimos y nos volvimos a nuestros asientos –Es el turno de Watson y Puckett- vi como Sam y Ben pasaban al frente.

-Pues a nosotros nos toco hablar de la Primera Guerra Mundial y pues todo empezó…- y asi con unas diapositivas fueron explicando de apoco, aunque vi a Sam algo tensa a lado de Ben, en realidad estaba asi desde ayer y no sé qué le pasa, cada vez que preguntaba decía que no era nada, pero igual quería saberlo.

-…y si no hay preguntas gracias- termino Sam Su proyecto había sido bueno a decir verdad, al parecer alguien se había esforzado, y si es por lo que le dije a Sam, pues si ella quería graduarse debía conseguir buenas notas, y eso estaba haciendo, que orgulloso que me siento…nah pero igual estoy feliz por ella.

-Excelente trabajo y más que todo usted Srta. Puckett continúe asi, su nota es A-

Después las clases terminaron y nos encontrábamos en los casilleros, por suerte a todos nos fue bien en nuestros proyectos, incluso a Carly y Gibby, aunque esos dos no lo admitieran, solo viéndolos sabias fácilmente que se gustaban.

-Es que no es justo, y ahora como veré mis películas y series- lloraba Gibby, pues recién se había enterado lo que le paso a Megaupload.

-Es verdad todo esto creara la tercera guerra mundial, se los digo- nos decía Sam

-No creo que sea como para crear una guerra- dijo Carly –o sí?-

-Pues sí, con todo esto de la SOPA, ya no tendremos libertad a nada, imagina ni descargar música, ni videos, ni nada, todo por los benditos derechos de autor, imagina falta que un día llegue el FBI y te lleve presa solo por cantar una canción en la ducha, ya que violarías los derechos de autor y todo eso, les digo esto creara guerra-

-Bueno pues si se aprueba entonces todos nos uniremos a la guerra o qué?- pregunte yo.

-Pero por supuesto, quisiera golpear al tonto que se le ocurrió eso- todos reímos y seguimos conversando.

-Hola chicos- Ben apareció y nos saludo

-Hola- dijimos todos menos Sam

-Oye Freddie puedo hablar con Sam un segundo- que raro? Para que quería hablar con ella.

Mire a Sam y ella solo asintió con la cabeza -Mmm claro- le dije algo confundido.

Carly y Gibby igual estaban algo confundidos, pero decidimos irnos. –Te veo luego si- le dije a Sam mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me alejaba. De que querrían hablar?

-Eso fue raro- decía Carly

-Lo sé- dije yo, hasta que recordé que olvide coger mi libro para la siguiente clase-Hey chicos, adelántense ustedes, olvide coger algo de mi casillero- ellos solo asintieron y yo me fui a donde Sam y Ben seguían hablando.

-…perdón Sam, en serio no sé que me paso.- Ben parecía estar arrepentido de algo. No sé porque pero decidí escuchar lo que hablaban.

-No Ben, no entiendo porque me besaste, sabes que yo amo a Freddie, asi que olvídalo- Besaste? Pero que…

-Que cosa?- dije apareciendo y encarando a Ben. –Tu la besaste?- de acuerdo ahora si estaba enojado, nadie tocaba a mi chica.

-Que…yo…no…claro…como crees…- balbuceaba Ben

-Eso es verdad Sam- le pregunte y ella solo asintió –Pero tú no le correspondiste verdad?- me preocupe por un instante.

-Que! Obvio que no, me quite en seguida, perdón por no decirte es solo que no lo entendía, y pues no quería que te molestaras, pero te juro que yo no le correspondí ni nada- la mirada en sus ojos vi que decía la verdad, asi que solo asentí, no me ponía enojar con ella, pero con Ben sí. Asi que lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo estampe contra los casilleros. –Freddie!-

-Que haces Freddie? Vamos somos amigos- me suplicaba ese tonto.

-Ni que amigos ni que ocho cuartos, tu besaste a mi novia, eso no está bien- con eso le di un golpe en la cara, pues la furia me estaba consumiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir golpeándolo, alguien me detuvo.-Sam déjame, el se lo merece, no puede andar besándote cuando se le dé la gana, tiene que entender que tu eres mi novia-

-Ya lo sé Freddie, pero déjalo no vale la pena- yo pensé bien y lo solté, pero cuando le di un golpe final, apareció el Sr. Howard.

-Benson que está haciendo- _Atrapado_ –Deje de golpear al Sr. Watson en este instante- yo solo lo solté. –A detención una hora-

-Ya que- _wow creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Sam me afecta._

-Que no le importa- bufo el Sr. Howard, dos horas entonces serán- con esto se levo a Ben a la enfermería pues le sangraba un poco el labio, vaya que fuerte me he puesto.

-Freddie porque lo hiciste- me decía Sam, después de un momento, cuando ya nos calmamos.-Tú no eres asi-

-No lo sé, creo que solo no soporte la idea de otro hombre besándote, y me puse furioso- le conteste honestamente.

-Pues si es asi, muchas gracias mi caballero- ella me sonrió y yo la bese. Estuvimos asi unos segundos hasta que nos separamos.

-No es por nada mi lady-. Dije mientras besaba su mano, ella rio.

-Ya basta, parecemos un par de locos- yo sonreí y comenzamos a caminar de la mano –Y como te sientes ahora que tendrás detención- se burlo un poco de mi, pues yo nunca había sido castigado.

-No lo sé, creo que tengo miedo nunca había ido a detención-

-Ah vamos no es tan malo- yo solo negué con la cabeza y sonreí. _Claro para ella no es malo, pero para mí espero que tampoco._

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

La escuela ya había acabado, y Carly y Gibby se adelantaron a casa de Carly, mientras que Freddie tendría que ir a detención por golpear a Ben, nunca creí que lo haría, pero me sentía orgullosa de él, al fin aprendió algo de mamá.

-Seguro que estarás bien- le pregunte por decima vez.

-Si Sam no te preocupes, te veré luego si- me dijo dando un beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo- suspire y me fui. Pero luego pensé, no quiero dejar a Freddie solo en detención, tal vez haya golpeado a Ben y todo eso, pero no creo que sobreviva con los chicos de detención. Asi que se me ocurrió una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

-…y más vale que no digan ni una sola palabra de acuerdo- nos decía el Sr, Howard. –Yo mientras tanto iré a realizar unos asuntos importantes- Ughh sabía que cuando decía eso se refería a ir a besar a la Srta. Briggs, esa imagen ese reputante. Mientras estaba saliendo la Srta. Briggs entro jalando a Sam

-Ella también vendrá a detención- dijo señalándola. _Ohh Sam que hiciste._

-De acuerdo, tome asiento Srta. Puckett, y quédese en silencio, mientras la Srta. Briggs, y yo vamos a un asunto importarte- la Srta. Briggs sonrió y salieron. _No quiero saber que hacen._

-Hola bebé- me saludo Sam, quien se sentó a lado mío.

-Porque y que hiciste princesa?- le pregunte tiernamente.

-Pues no te quería dejar solo asi que pensé en venir a acompañarte, y lo que hice no lo necesitas saber- me dijo mientras giñaba el ojo eso significaba alguna broma a la Srta. Briggs, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Pues me alegra que estés aquí, y ya se cómo podemos ocupar estas dos horas- le dije de una manera picara. Y ella la entendió.

-Mmm no lo sé que podría ser?- me pregunto siguiéndome el juego.

-Esto- yo me acerque y la bese, y asi nos pasamos el resto de detención. Creo que estar castigado me empieza a gustar.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo y como quedo. Sinceramente no me gusto mucho, no estaba muy inspirada. Hoy no tuve mate y ahí es donde tengo inspiración, bueno la tengo mientras duermo en mate, pero ustedes entienden. Pero igual si es gusto, no les gusto, lo detestaron, creen que mejor dejo de escribir, o que siga, igual dejen su review…Tambien ya es la media noche aquí, y pues como ya me dio un poco de sueño, asi que perdón sino quedo tan bien. <strong>

**Ahí agregue algo sobre la ley SOPA, a la cual obviamente estoy en contra, pues yo si descargo música, videos; también de Megaupload pues yo amaba ver películas ahí, ahora me tendre que ir a comprarlas, lo cual no quería hacer, pero ya nada. Y creo que eso es todo, no se porque pero no tengo mucho que decir hoy. **

**Ah si, el siguiente capitulo : iCarly 500.  
>Si tengo suerte y no me mandan tanto deber para la próxima semana, sino no se cuando, solo intentare subirla pronto. <strong>

**Y pues eso es todo, adiós! :D**


	6. iCarly 500

**Al fin lo logre, perdon por tardarme, pero he tenido muchos deberes, las pruebas ya se acercan y encima las olimpiadas en mi colegio, asi que no he tenido tiempo, ni inspiracion, pero al final ya lo acabe. Woww! Primero gracias por todos los reviews, me encantan y me dan mas animos. Luego vieron Ay Por Dios y Perdi la Cabeza! Es decir ya se quien no los vio en ingles, pero fue igual de emocionante verlos por primera vez en español, lo juro chillaba como demente. Este capitulo va para "SEDDIEnto" y "Nettie McCurdy" que me dejaron usar sus nombres aqui. Fue creo que eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo.  
><strong>

**iCarly me pertencera el dia en que nieve en Ecuador! Y creanme eso no pasara! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Un nuevo día en Seattle había llegado, los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía, y en cierto lugar el cuarteto favorito de todos dormía. A su alrededor todo estaba hecho un desastre, había plumas por el suelo, un poco de pastel en el techo, y canguil regado por todo el piso. Todos descansaban placenteramente, la rubia y el castaño estaban dormidos acurrucados a un lado, mientras que su amiga estaba a unos metros de ellos descansando, soñando en su gordito amigo, y para finalizar Gibby dormía soñando en burbujas de jabón…pues bueno el es Gibby. De seguro se preguntan cómo es que llegaron a esa situación, y para aclarar, ellos estaban en nada más y nada menos que el estudio de iCarly. Pues bueno todo comenzó hace dos días…

**Dos días antes…**

-…y por eso mi mamá ya no me saco la camiseta- termina de explicar Gibby a sus amigos, mientras comían tranquilamente en la cafetería.

-Eso lo explica todo, y mejor ya no te quites la camiseta, en serio no queremos ver eso- comentaba la castaña y estrella del web show.

-Están seguros, Guppy piensa que es genial- decía el gordito mientras intentaba alzarse la camiseta –Seguros se los puedo mostrar-

-Noo!- gritaron los tres al unisonó.

-En verdad no queremos ver….esas cosas- finalizo el castaño con una cara de repulsión.

-Ay bueno, que genio- término Gibby – Ahh lo olvidaba, no puedo ir al ensayo de hoy-

-Qué? Por qué? Gibby tienes que ir, hoy planearemos el programa número 500 del show, es importante que vayas- dijo Carly.

-Pues tengo que cuidar a Guppy hoy, pues mamá tiene que ir a visitar a mi tía-

-Y que tal si traes al mini Gibby al ensayo- dijo Sam.

Gibby lo pensó un momento –Seguros? Guppy anda últimamente un poco hiperactivo, y también incontrolable, están seguros?-

-Si no te preocupes, en tal caso dejaremos que Spencer lo vigile mientras preparamos el show- le contesto Carly.

-De acuerdo, pero yo se los advertí- dijo esto ultima con una vos de ultratumba, causando miradas de confusión, y extrañes, mas no te terror de parte de sus amigos.

_RIIIIINNNGGGG_

-Es hora de ir a clase, los veo al rato- dijo Carly despidiéndose, y saliendo por las puertas de la cafetería.

-Si yo también, adiós chicos- se despidió Gibby saliendo igualmente por donde Carly lo había hecho.

-Vamos Sam, es hora de irnos- decía Freddie jalando a su novia.

-Noo…cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, además no he acabado de comer- se quejo Sam.

-Pero si comiste 4 veces y dos de ella era la comida de Carly y mía-

-Si lo sé, pero aun no me como la de Gibby- contesto la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sam, lo comes luego ya es hora de irnos- dijo jalando aun mas.

-Ash de acuerdo detesto que me hagas cada vez mejor persona, haciendo que vaya temprano a clases, en serio que me estás haciendo?- pregunto la rubia.

Freddie solo rodo los ojos –Pues si no te comportas ya sabes que no habrá más besitos de Freddie- dijo con una voz cantarina.

-Ah sí es cierto, en serio detesto que me amenaces con eso-

-Pero aun asi me amas-

-Si, si lo que sea, ya vamos- dijo tomando la mano de su novio y saliendo por la puerta.

**En casa de los Shay**

-…y un poco mas de pegamento, y pintura azul y ya está- dijo finalizando su obra Spencer. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Carly y Gibby.

-Umm Spencer en serio?- pregunto su hermana al ver la escultura de su hermano.

-Wow un pitufo, siempre ame a esos hombres azules- contesto Gibby con un tono de añoranza.

-Si no es verdad, y quiere saber la historia de porque lo hice?- pregunto muy entusiasmado Spencer.

-No en realidad- contestaron ambos, causando que Spencer ponga una carita de perro- De acuerdo-

Spencer salto de la emoción- Sii! Pues verán estaba yo, aquí, viendo la televisión cuando de repente, empezaron a dar un programa añorando los programas antiguos, y contaban de las viejas series de Nickelodeon, ustedes saben como Rugrats, Oye Arnold, Rocket Power, y eso, hasta que llegaron a los Pitufos, y al oír de nuevo de ellos, pensé- decía Spencer con los dedos en su barbilla –Porque no hacer una escultura y pues la hice, no es linda?-

-Umm si, pero porque está hecha de…-dijo Carly acercando se a la escultura y viéndola mejor- …que es eso con exactitud?-

-Pues veras es una mezcla que salió mientras intentaba preparar un poco de pan-

-Claro, debo recordar no comer tu pan- dijo Gibby mientras ponía cara de confusión.

-Si bueno, y Sam y Freddie?- pregunte Spencer cambiando el tema.

La castaña se fue al refrigerador y saco un poco de PeppyCola. –Fueron a casa de Freddie, ha hacer "cosas" aunque estoy segura que deben estar besuqueándose en este mismo instante-.

-Ah bueno- contesto el mayor de los Shay –Iré a mi cuarto a tomar un baño esa masa sí que es pegajosa-

-Lávate los pies- advirtió Carly.

-Nyeeehh- grito Spencer desapareciendo y yendo a su habitación.

De repente le llego un mensaje a Gibby –Oh Carly, mamá me dice que vaya a ver a Guppy que ya se va, segura que lo puedo traer?-

-Si no te preocupes- contesto como si nada Carly, y Gibby salió por la puerta.

**30 minutos después**

-Donde están, se suponía que deberían estar aquí hace 15 minutos, juro que si no llegan rápido los matare- decía Carly caminando en círculos, y con el celular en sus manos.

-Tranquila, deben estar viniendo- trataba de calmarla Spencer, mientras veía "Celebridades Bajo el Agua".

-Pero se suponía que debían haber llegado hace cuarto de hora y no están aquí- seguía quejándose. Al terminar de decir eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Gibby y un muy emocionado Guppy.-Ahí están, donde rayos se metieron-

-Lo siento es que Guppy no quería venir hasta que no pasáramos por un helado- respondió Gibby.

-Hola Carly- saludo Guppy- Te traje una flor- dijo esto entregándole una flor.

-Oww que lindura, gracias Guppy- dijo la castaña aceptando la flor.

-Te lo dije- susurro Guppy en el oído de su hermano.

-De acuerdo tú ganaste- susurro Gibby.

-Que gano?- pregunto interesada la menor de los Shay.

-Nada- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de que Carly pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Sam y Freddie entraron agarrados de las manos y riéndose.

-Hey Carly!- dijo Sam, soltando la mano de su novio y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hola a todos- repitió Freddie siguiendo a su novia.

-Eso es todo un Hey Carly! Y un Hola a todos!, en donde rayos se metieron- pregunto muy furiosa.

-Ya cálmate, estábamos a lado, o que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto muy tranquilamente Sam mientras sacaba un enorme jamón.

-Eso lo sé, pero porque tardaron tanto-

-Es que perdimos la cuenta del tiempo, además podías haber ido allá y sacarnos no crees- pregunto Freddie mientras sacaba una PeppyCola, parecía que últimamente seguía los pasos de su novia.

-Si lo sé, pero no quería entrar y verlos besuqueándose- dijo Carly con cara de asco.

Sam y Freddie se rieron- No estábamos besuqueándonos- dijo Sam

-En serio?- pregunto Gibby.

-Bueno si, pero no solo eso, estábamos comiendo algo nada más- respondió Freddie.

-Lo que sea, ya estamos tarde para el ensayo, asi que muevan- dijo la castaña

-De acuerdo, oye Spence puedes ver a Guppy un momento- pregunto Gibby.

-Si claro- contesto Spencer.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo advierto Guppy anda un poco hiperactivo últimamente- advirtió Gibby.

-Si no te preocupes- respondía Spencer, todos solo se alzaron de hombros y se marcharon.

-Y bien Guppy que quieres hacer- pregunto Spencer, pero luego vio a Guppy comiéndose la mano de su Pitufo. –Guppy suelta+ eso- dicho esto Guppy salió corriendo por toda la casa y Spencer siguiéndolo.

**En el estudio de iCarly un rato después**

**-**…entonces eso es todo lo que tenemos no es verdad- termino Carly mientras iba anotado todos los puntos en su libreta.

-Si eso creo- contesto Sam quien se encontraba sentada cabeza abajo en uno de los puffs, juntos con Freddie.- Oh y podemos hacer un segmento en donde hacemos sentar a Freddie sobre un cactus por favor- suplico Sam.

-Sam! – se quejo su novio.

-Hay vamos Freduardo apuesto a que mueres por hacerlo-

-No es verdad, porque quisiera sentarme sobre un cactus-

-Para hacer feliz a tu novia- dijo Sam con ojos de cachorrito.

Freddie sonrió al ver esos ojos, pero decidió no ceder –No Sam, y no trates de convencerme con tu carita de cachorrito indefenso-

Sam gruño y se paro –De acuerdo, entonces que tal a Gibby-

-Sam! No puedes hacerle eso a Gibby- se quejo Carly, que no quería ver a su amigo lastimarse, y si se preguntan Gibby ya no estaba con ellos, pues su madre le había llamado que debía llevar a Guppy a casa.

-Ash! De acuerdo! Y qué tal si hacemos que Gibby se disfrace del doctor langosta- dijo Sam.

Carly lo pensó un momento y luego dijo- Esta bien-

-Pero hacemos que se meta en una bañera caliente-

-Y eso como para qué?- pregunte Freddie.

-Pues para ver si muere o no…ya saben como las langostas verdaderas-

-Quieres matar a Gibby?- grito Carly.

-No solo quiero saber que pasara-

-Pues no! Y a menos de que no tengas una idea que no contenga herir, maltratar, quemas, o intentar matar a uno de nosotros no vas a decirlas- concluyo Carly.

Sam gruño aun más fuerte y volvió a sentarse a lado de Freddie –De acuerdo-

-Buena chica- dijo Freddie dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hey solo eso! Quiero uno de verdad- le dijo a Freddie para después besarlo lo cual termino en una sesión de besos.

-Ash que asco! Mejor me voy- murmuro Carly mientras se paraba esperando a que sus amigos la detuvieran o algo, pero nada paso, asi que antes de cruzar por la puerta grito –Ya dejen de pasarse baba!- lo cual provoco que Sam y Freddie se separan.

-Si no quieres ver que sigues haciendo aquí?-dijo Sam un poco fastidiada.

-Eso hago!- grito Carly y se fue a la sal donde hallo todo hecho un desastre. El sillón estaba dado la vuelta, había PeppyCola regada por la cocina, canicas por la sala, y Spencer se hallaba dormido en la alfombra.

-Spencer que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto Carly.

Spencer se despertó y vio a su hermana –Ah hola Carly- dijo un poco somnoliento.

-Nada de hola Carly, que paso aquí?- volvió a preguntar Carly.

-Pues veras estaba cuidando a Guppy y ese niño está loco, me tuvo corriendo por todas partes, se tomo nuestra PeppyCola, pero la escupió porque era de dieta, y el al parecer detesta la dieta, luego estábamos jugando con las canicas pero no quiso recogerla, al menos él y Gibby ya se fueron, sino quien sabe si seguiría vivo, te lo juro Carly, Guppy es muy hiperactivo-

-Pero él es solo un pequeño, asi que tu limpiaras todo eso- dijo Carly antes de subir por las escaleras. Decidió volver al estudio de iCarly, para encontrar a sus amigos, no se estaban besando como ella hubiera pensado, sino que Sam hacia a Freddie una llave en el piso.

-Di que te arrepientes Benson!- gritaba con mucha furia Sam.

-Oww!- se quejaba Freddie –De acuerdo perdón! Está bien! Sam…ya suelta por favor! Ouch!-

-No hasta que te retractes!- dijo Sam doblando el brazo de Freddie aun mas.

-Oucchh!- se quejo de nuevo Freddie.

-Ya basta!- grito Carly haciendo que Sam y Freddie alzaran a verla –Que rayos está pasando aquí! Hace un rato se estaban besando como si no hubiera fin, y vengo de nuevo y ya están peleando-

Sam dejo ir a Freddie y luego se paro, seguida por un adolorido Freddie

-Ella empezó!- dijo Freddie mientras revisa su brazo.

-No tú fuiste fue tu culpa!- grito Sam.

-Eso no es cierto fue tu culpa!- protesto Freddie.

-Pero tú fuiste el que dijo eso!- dijo Sam

-Haber ya me confundí que paso- pregunto algo intrigada Carly.

-Pues estábamos besándonos y después estábamos hablando y el taradito de aquí dijo que era hermosa como la princesa Leila de Guerra de las Galaxias-

Carly se quedo pensando –Y?-

-Como que y? Has visto a la princesa Leila es horrible, tiene escamas y una cola, está llena de no sé qué cosas en la cara y es verde, y ningún hombre le parece atractiva-

-Que?- volvió a preguntar Carly.

-Sam estas confundida! Esa es la amiga de la princesa Leila, Quedaline, Leila era la linda chica que tiene una piel perfecta, aunque azul, y que es rubia como tú y tiene ojos azules, como TÚ!-

-En serio? Ahh entonces me confundí- respondió Sam como si nada.

-Espera y tú como sabes quienes son todos esos personajes- pregunto Carly.

-Pues el bobo aquí presente me ha hecho ver la saga entera de Guerra de las Galaxias, pero no presto mucha atención pues es muy aburrida-

-Bien que sabes querer repetirla otra vez y otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa Freddie pero luego se cayó al ver la mirada asesina de Sam –Lo siento-

-Nah yo lo siento, creo que tome mal lo que me dijiste, entonces en serio crees que soy hermosa?- pregunto Sam con un tono meloso.

-Por supuesto- respondió Freddie antes de volver a besarla, y de nuevo otra sesión de besos comenzó. Carly salió del estudio mientras se quejaba

-Porque yo! Soy una buena persona, soy linda, buena, porque tenía que tocarme amigos como eso, y un hermano desquiciado! Porque – se iba quejando Carly mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dormir un poco.

**Al día siguiente**

-Hola chicos- saludo Gibby acercándose donde sus amigos, que se hallaban en sus casilleros.

-Hey!-

-Hola Gibby-

-Que hay Gibb-

-Nada, ah Carly perdón por lo que causo Guppy ayer en tu casa, me hubiera quedado a arreglar pero mi mamá me necesitaba de urgencia-

-No te preocupes, Spencer lo limpio todo-

-Si me lo imagine, pero ven se los advertí Guppy anda un poco hiperactivo, por eso mamá lo pone a ver películas de Disney para que se tranquilice-

-Y porque no nos dijiste eso, podríamos haberlo dejando viendo películas no crees- dijo Carly algo alterada.

-No me lo preguntaron- dijo Gibby como si nada.

-Si bueno, y Carls ya está todo listo para el programa de hoy- pregunto Sam mientras sacaba una salchicha de su casillero.

-Si- dijo Carly ignorando a su amiga –Recuerden llevar sus pijamas, y todo lo necesario-

-Si no te preocupes-

-Pijamas para qué?- pregunto Gibby.

-Ah es cierto tu ya te habías ido, Gibby haremos una pijamada, al final del show-

-De acuerdo- termino Gibby. Después de eso las clases terminaron y todos se fueron a sus casas a agarrar ropa, y fueron donde Carly.

**De nuevo en la casa de los Shay**

-En 5, 4, 3,2…-decía Freddie apuntando al final para que sus amigas iniciaran.

-AHHHHH!- gritaron ambas al unisonó mientras saltaban en frente de la cámara.

-Hola personas del planeta Tierra- empezó Sam.

-Si llegaron aquí, es porque quiere ver algo de diversión- le siguió Carly.

-Pero si lo que ustedes buscaban era un tratamiento para la calvicie- continuo Sam.

-Se equivocaron de página- termino Carly

-Pues bueno hoy tendremos un programa fantástico, no es asi Carly- pregunto Sam.

-Es verdad Sam, quieres decirles a nuestros amigos él porque- dijo Carly.

-Pues verán es porque hoy celebramos nuestro show número... – decía Sam

-500!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Para empezar tendremos el video de un niño muy peculiar- dijo Carly

-Este niño puede girar su cabeza a mas de 90 grados!- grito emocionada Sam, y presionando el botón para que el video comenzara a rodar.

_Después del video_

-Eso fue gracioso- decía Carly

-Si quien diría que eso es posible- respondía Sam

-Pues bien para nuestro siguiente segmente tenemos a…-

-Bebé Spencer- dijeron ambas, para luego acercarse a la cuna donde se hallaba el bebé Spencer.

-Bueno como muchos saben a los bebes les gusta los caramelos- empezó Sam

-Caramwelo!- grito bebé Spencer

-Pero a bebé Spencer le gustan…- decía Carly

-Las tuercas!- gritaron todos.

-Las mejores tuercas de acero inoxidable- respondió Gibby acercándose con una caja de tuercas.

-Pero ya que no queremos que bebé Spencer coma sus tuercas, mejor decidimos, darle…-

-Pasta dental- dijo Sam, quien después saco una enorme pasta dental y empezaron a dársela a bebé Spencer.

-Menta-grito bebé Spencer, pero luego se empezó a atragantar, aun asi le siguieron metiendo pasta dental.

-Eso fue divertido, ahora viene un molestando a Lewbert!- dijo Sam –Fredraro pon el segmento-

-Ya voy Sam- respondió Freddie mientras presionaba unos botones, y aparecía en la pantalla una imagen de Lewbert, gritando a una niñita, luego Sam aplasto un botón y empezó a caer canicas por todo el lobby.

-Muy bien, ahora en la siguiente, el otro día nos llego el mail, de uno de nuestros fans- decía Carly

-Y este decía que…mejor léelo Freddo- decía Sam.

- Es de colourseddie y dice asi: Queridos iCarly, en verdad amo su programa pero creo que deberían agregarle más música. Ah y además en serio amo a Seddie!-

-Bueno colourseddie, lo pensamos bien y decidimos agregar más música, pero esta la vamos a cantar todos! Asi que ven para acá Freddie- dijo Carly.

-Cambiando a cámara B- decía Freddie mientras aplastaba unos botones y la música empezar a sonar.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday<em>

Empezó Carly cantando para luego ser seguida por Sam y Freddie.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming<em>

Le toco el turno a Gibby acompañado por Freddie y Sam.

_I'm back where I belong (yeah)  
>I never felt so strong (I'm back baby)<br>I feel like there's nothing I can't try  
>And if you feel me put your hands highhh (put your hands high)<br>If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
>And you, the dreams are for you<em>

Después Freddie, Gibby y Sam empezaron

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
>I hate that song<br>I always feel like they're talking to me, when it comes on  
>Another day, another dawn<br>Another Keisha, nice to meet ya  
>Get the math, I'm gone<br>__What am I supposed to do when the club lights come on?  
>It's easy to be Puff but it's harder to be Sean<br>What if my twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why? damn!)  
>How do I respond?<br>What if my son stares with a face like my own  
>And says he wants to be like me when he's grown?<br>Shit! But I ain't finished growing  
>Another night, the inevitable prolongs<br>Another day, another dawn  
>Just tell Keisha and Teresa I'll be better in the morn'<br>Another lie that I carry on  
>I need to get back to the place where I belong<em>

Y empezaron a cantar como al principio

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming<br>"Ain't No Stopping Us Now," I love that song  
>Whenever it comes on, it makes me feel strong<br>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
>Til we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks<br>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
>Drove me away then embraced me<br>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
>Welcome to my homecoming<br>Yeah, it's been a long time coming  
>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles<br>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)<br>And here I stand, a better man (a better man) (don't stop)  
>Thank you lord (thank you lord)<br>I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming<em>

-Woow!- gritaron Sam y Freddie mientras se abrazan, al igual que Carly y Gibby.

-Pues esa fue Coming Home, verán decidimos cantarla porque Sam y yo pasamos obsesionadas con esa canción, asi que decidimos cantarla- decía una muy entusiasmada Carly.

El show siguió como lo planeado, hasta que era la hora del final.

-Y bueno eso todo por hoy- empezó Sam.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado nuestro programa numero 500- le siguió Carly.

-Pero no se preocupen porque habrá mucho mas- decía Gibby

-Asi es y bueno esto fue…- inicio Carly

-iCarly!- gritaron los cuatro al unisonó.

-Y estamos fuera!- anunció Freddie- Gran show chicas-

-Gracias- dijeron ambas

-Hey y yo que soy!- protesto Gibby

-Ah lo siento y Gibby- dijo Freddie mientras se dirigía a uno de los puffs seguido de su novia.

-Está bien, y ya iniciaremos la pijamada- pregunto Gibby

-Asi es, solo hay que traer nuestras bolsas para dormir y ya está- respondió Carly –Gibby ayúdame a traer las golosinas-

-Y porque no van Sam o Freddie- pregunto Gibby

-Solo míralos, dudo que quieran venir- decía Carly señalando a Sam y Freddie quienes se estaban besando, al parecer les encantaba pasar baba.

-Está bien- dijo Gibby muy cansado.

_Con Sam y Freddie_

-Eso fue divertido- decía Sam

-Lo sé, oye cantaste muy bien- decía Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam.

-No tanto solo le puse unos cuantos coros, pero tu si me sorprendiste Freddork, no sabía que cantaras asi- le contesta Sam mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie.

-Eso creo- respondió Freddie, para luego sujetar más a su novia y darle un beso en la frente. –Hey vamos a ver que hacen Carly y Gibby-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sam parándose, y Freddie la siguió.

_Con Carly y Gibby_

-Eso fue demasiado divertido, me divirtió mucho su rap Gibb- decía Carly mientras preparaba unos sanduches para todos.

-Si, aunque tú también cantabas como un ángel Carls- contestaba Gibby desde la computadora

-Mmm Gibby que haces?- pregunto algo curiosa Carly

-Aquí leyendo el nuevo capítulo de "La relación Seddie" de "SEDDIEnto"- contesto Gibby –Deberías hacerlo es genial, en uno de sus capítulos había una guerra de pantalla, o en la historia anterior "La quiero para mi" esa también fue épica- termino el gordito.

-Estas leyendo eso en fanfiction?- pregunto Carly.

-Asi es- contesto Gibby, que siguió leyendo para luego reírse –Hahaha, en serio debes leerla me causa mucha gracia-

-Si tal vez luego- respondió Carly como si nada. En eso bajaron Sam y Freddie.

-Hey que hacen?- pregunto Sam.

-Yo hago sanduches- dijo Carly, causando que Sam se dirigiera a la cocina.

-Yo dejo un review "Noche sin amanecer" de "Nettie McCurdy"- contesto Gibby

-No estabas leyendo "La relación Seddie"?- pregunto Carly

-Si pero ya la acabe ahora estoy en esta otra, tiene mucho drama, es un tanto rara pero es buena, en serio más gente debería leerla, ahora esta en la parte en que Freddie supuestamente empieza a odiar mas y mas a Sam- dijo Gibby con emoción.

-De que hablas? Yo nunca odiaria a Sam- dijo Freddie algo confundido.

-Pues en esta historia la dejaste y ahora la odias- contesto Gibby aun con los ojos en la pantalla.

-Donde estas leyendo eso?- pregunto Sam

-En fanfiction ya saben donde ponen historias ficticias sobre todos nosotros- le dijo Gibby

-Como sea- respondió Sam –Y ya vamos a hacer la pijamada, muero por comer eso sanduches-

-En eso estamos, Freddie trae unas PeppyColas, Sam ayúdalo, y Gibby sube las bolsas de papitas mientras yo subo el canguil y los sanduches- termino Carly. Y todos hicieron lo que ella dijo.

**En el estudio de iCarly unas horas después**

-AHHH!- gritaron todos, excepto Sam, al ver el momento en que el payaso mataba a la niñita.

-Apagala! Apagala por favor!- gritaba Carly mientras se cubria los ojos.

Freddie agarro el control y apago el televisor –De acuerdo eso estuvo feo- dijo aun en estado de shock.

-Nah he visto peores, si esta ni miedo daba- contesto Sam como si nada.

-Bromeas fue horrible! Fue horrible!- chillaba el gordito.

-No se porque decidimos hacerle caso a Sam, podríamos a ver visto tranquilamente "The Vow"- decía Carly agarrando un poco de canguil.

Al decir esto los tres amigos se quejaron –No creo que preferí ver al payaso matar a esos niñitos a ver una de esas novelas romanticas- dijo Freddie.

-Es verdad- dijo Gibby mientras acabab su sanduche.

-Si Carly, todo mundo prefiere ver una película llena d emuerte, sangre y payasos, a una de tus películas cursis- comento Sam.

-Ash como sea…y que mas vamos a hacer- pregunto Carly

-Mmm no lo se,que tal si jugamos una guerra de almohadas- contesto Sam

-No eso es de niñas- decía Freddie.

-Es verdad- dijo Gibby pero luego pensó –Ya se que tal si ustedes juegan y nosotros vemos- dijo con una cara soñadora y pervertida al mismo tiempo.

-Apoyo a Gibby- dijo Freddie poniendo la misma cara que Gibby.

-Pervertidos!- gritaron Sam y Carly.

-Que nos culpan somos chicos- respondió Freddie.

Sam se levanto y cogió una almohada y golpeo a Freddie con eso –Eso es por ser pervertido- luego volvió a golpearlo –Y eso es porque en serio quiero jugar- después de esto Freddie cogió otra almohada, seguido por Carly y Gibby, de ahí una batalla comenzó.

Plumas y mas plumas volaban por todas partes, todos se golpeaban, la comida ya estaba regada, continuaron asi hasta que todos se cayeron y se dejaron caer en el suelo. En el estudio había acomodado las bolsas de dormir y muchas almohadas. Sam y Freddie se fueron a sus bolsas, roja y azul, que estaban cerca de las escaleras. Carly fue a su bolsa de dormir rosa cerca del auto, y Gibby agarro su bolsa de dormir verde y se puso cerca de Carly. Después de un rato todos se hallaban dormidos menos la pareja preferida por todos.

-Freddie?- pregunto Sam

-Si Sam?- respondió Freddie.

-No tengo sueño- se quejo Sam.

-Y que quieres que haga, además yo tampoco-

-No lo sé podríamos besarnos hasta dormir-

Freddie lo pensó un rato y le abrió espacio en su bolsa de dormir –Nah solo acurruquémonos un rato-

Sam se levanto de su bolsa de dormir y se fue a la de Freddie. Freddie abrazo a Sam por la cintura y Sam acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Freddie.

-Aun no tengo sueño- se volvió a quejar Sam.

Freddie solo lanzo un suspiro y luego la beso. Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, después de 5 minutos se separaron.

-Mmm creo que ahora si puedo dormir- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Freddie dándole un último beso –Buenas noches Princesita Puckett-

-Buenas noches Freddie- respondió Sam para luego caer dormida junto a su novio.

**Presente**

El cuarteto seguía dormido, ya eran las 11 de la mañana pero al parecer no pensaban levantarse aun. Hasta que…

-Carly! Carly!- entro Spencer gritando, haciendo a todos, menos Sam despertarse y quejarse.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Carly aun somnolienta.

-El abuelo de esta llamando- dijo Spencer, dicho esto Carly bajo a la sala a contestar.-Quieren algo para desayunar?-

-Si- respondieron los dos chicos.

-Abajo hay comida ya bajen- dijo Spencer saliendo del estudio y seguido por Gibby.

-Hey Sam despierta- le decía Freddie a una dormida Sam. –Sam, Sammy, Princesita ya despierta- le seguía diciendo pero Sam parecía ignorarlo. –Sam hay tocino- dicho esto Sam abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Que tocino donde?- dijo Sam emocionada.

Freddie rodó los ojos por el comportamiento de su novia -En la cocina vamos, Spencer hizo el desayuno- dijo Freddie parándose y dándole la mano a Sam para ayudarla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajaron.

Al llegar Gibby estaba en la mesa comiendo unos huevos con tocino, Spencer estaba preparando más, y Carly hablaba algo preocupada por el teléfono.

-Que pasa Carly- pregunto Freddie mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido por su novia que al ver el tocino salió corriendo.

-Hey!- se quejo Gibby pues Sam le había quitado su tocino.

-Cállate sirenito!- le respondió Sam.

-Lo sé abuelo, pero es que…y que va a ser de iCarly…pero porque tengo que hacerlo…ash de acuerdo…adiós abuelo…también te quiero- termino de hablar Carly.

-Que paso?- volvió a preguntar Freddie.

-Era mi abuelo quiere que vaya a pasar unas semanas con él en Yakima- dijo Carly con un tono de frustración.

-Y que tiene de malo- pregunto Gibby.

-Que como se supone que haremos el webshow si yo no estoy- decía Carly

-Y que tal si vamos todos- comento Spencer desde la cocina

Carly en ese momento puso una gran sonrisa y se acerco donde sus amigos –Quieren ir? Vamos por favor! Sera divertido…bueno no tanto, pero podremos hacer algo, denle, vamos por favor- suplicaba Carly.

Sam, Freddie y Gibby se miraron y todos dijeron.-Esta bien- causando un chillido de la castaña.

-Yeeeiiipp! Le avisare al abuelo, serán una divertidas vacaciones- dijo Carly agarrando su teléfono de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahi que les aprecio, les gusto o no? Lo siento pero en algunas partes me perdia el rumbo y empeza a escribir babosadas, ademas de que escribi todo en diferentes horas, pues siempre me pasaron interrumpiendo, como que estaba tarde para un almuerzo el cual ironicamente era en mi patio, y ni si quiera era mi fiesta raro eh? Bueno en fin hasta ahi lo dejo porque los siguientes capitulos se trataran del viaje a Yakima, ah y lo de la cancion pues estaba oyendola y me dio ganas de agregarla, pero nunca habia escrito con una cancion en medio asi que perdon si estuvo media confusa. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Ahh y perdon si no puse mucho del show, es solo que tantas ideas como las que ponen en iCarly no se me dan...<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo :Yakima Part 1, asi es seran 2 partes ;D**

**No estoy segura de cuando la subire espero que pronto, y antes de la semana de pruebas. Ademas de un two-shot que tengo planeado y creo que subire eso primero. **

**Dejen sus reviews los niños se los piden :D**

**Sin nada mas, purplehAM138 se despide! :D**


	7. Yakima Part 1

**Al fin pude subirla! Ya acabe la semana de pruebas y al fin tuve tiempo para escribir. No escribir por una semana ya me estresaba, creo que cada vez me divierte mas, que ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo. En fin, creo que ya no habra nada mas. No me hallaba tan inspirada y creo que quedo algo confuso el capitulo, pero igual espero que les guste. Sin nada mas, disfruten la lectura :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece, pues si lo hiciera, haria una secuela de la Guerra de los Fans ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

-Pero donde rayos se halla? Se supone que debía estar aquí, no puedo creer como es- decía yo, mientras daba vueltas al apartamento.

-Tranquila Carls, le acabo de mandar un mensaje, dice que está yendo al elevador- me trataba de explicar Freddie. Pues verán Sam no llegaba y se suponía que debíamos ir al aeropuerto a las 11:15 y ya era 11:25! 10 minutos tarde, que increíble que es. –Además solo este 10 minutos tarde Carls, no es para tanto-

-No es para tanto? No es para tanto? Claro que es para tanto Freddie – le grite y su cara cambio a una de miedo –Es increíble, siempre hace esto, siempre llega tarde, se supone que deberíamos ya estar en camino al aeropuerto, y ni si quiera le da ganas de aparecer temprano-

Pero antes de que Freddie pudiera decir algo mas, Sam ya había entrado por la puerta jalando una maleta roja grande **(A/N Como la de Gibby en iToe Fatcakes ;D) **–Ya llegue, ya llegue-

-Ohh a la hora que te dignas en mostrarte, Sam ya estamos 10 minutos tarde- le dije muy furiosa.

-Y?- me pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba a punto de gritar pero Freddie hablo –Sam, no es correcto llegar tarde, y Carly por favor tranquilízate, vamos a llegar a tiempo de acuerdo, asi que deja de actuar como una loca maniática- las palabras de Freddie me dolieron en cierta manera, pero respire y me tranquilicé.

-Lo siento, es solo que no he visto a mi abuelo en más de un año, y en serio quiero ir- dije de corazón –Perdón, creo que me altere un poco-

-Un poco?- pregunto Sam como siempre.

-Sam!- advirtió Freddie –Carly intenta disculparse-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sam –No te preocupes Carls, aun tenemos tiempo, asi que dejemos la plática y vámonos-

Yo asentí, y agarramos nuestras maletas y bajamos al auto, en donde Spencer y Gibby se hallaban. Guardamos las maletas en la cajuela, y nos subimos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, aun teníamos 20 minutos más, asi que Sam y Freddie decidieron aprovecharlos besuqueándose. Mientras que Gibby empezó a cantar una canción infantil, y Spencer leía una revista sobre esculturas o algo asi. Pero para mí buena suerte, la hora de subir al avión llego, agarramos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a las puertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Abordamos el avión. Carly, Spencer se sentaron juntos, Gibby termino sentándose junto a un viejito, y Freddie y yo nos sentamos atrás de Carly y Spencer.

Pero vi como Freddie parecía muy nervioso, asi que le pregunte –¿Te encuentras bien?-

Freddie aun estaba como, ¿asustado? Y dijo –Que…sii...si claro…-

-Vamos Freddie que te está pasando- volví a preguntar.

El soltó un suspiro y luego dijo –Es que tengo miedo- yo estaba a punto de preguntar de qué pero él siguió –De estar en aviones, que tal si algo malo pasa? ¿Qué tal si el avión se daña?-

Yo quise reír a carcajadas, pero sabía que Freddie se molestaría asi que solo solté una risita –Estas diciendo que nunca has subido a un avión-

-No, mi mamá, siempre le pareció inseguro, asi que no, nunca he subido en uno- dijo algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-Como lo sabes? Como sabes que este no podría ser nuestro último viaje? Como sabes que no mori…- yo ya me canse de escucharlo asi que lo besé. El correspondió de inmediato, y después de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí- le dije mostrando mi mano –Toma mi mano y te prometo que nada pasara-

El sonrio y apretó mi mano con la suya -¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?-

-Mmm…posiblemente serias un bobo nerd, que va al AV Club, sin amigos, muy débil, sin novia, ni nada- empecé a decir –Ohh espera, eso eres tu-

El rodo los ojos –Haha, si claro-

-Es verdad, excepto por la parte de que nos tienes como amigos, de que eres guapo, y de que me tienes a mí como novia-

El me dio un corto beso –Si, y esa es la mejor parte- yo me sonroje un poco, odiaba cuando el bobo me ponía toda cursi.

-Si como sea- dije yo, pero sonreí y el sonrio de vuelta.

El resto del viaje fue normal, pero Freddie nunca soltó mi mano, claro que amaba eso, pero llego a momentos en que me la estrujaba, principalmente mientras había turbulencia. Pero se calmaba cuando lo besaba. ¿Quién lo diría? Normalmente, el chico es el que cuida a la chica, pero ya ven con el nerd, yo lo hago, ah bueno aun asi lo amo.

Al salir del aeropuerto de Yakima, vimos al abuelo de Carly que se acercaba. Carly corrió y abrazo a su abuelo, Spencer también. Nosotros en cambio lo saludamos y nos subimos a su auto.

Después de cómo media hora de viaje llegamos a la casa del abuelo Shay. Y wow no sabía que el abuelo Shay, sí que tenía dinero. La casa era grande, tenía un gran patio, la casa era blanca y de dos pisos. Entramos y tenía una enorme sala, con una chimenea encendida, tenía un estilo rustico pero genial. Había 4 habitaciones. Carly se fue a la suya, pues tenía una propia sola para ella. Spencer, quien también tenía uno solo para él término compartiendo con Gibby. Mientras Freddie y yo, nos fuimos a la de huéspedes, que tenía una enorme cama de dos plazas.

-Estas segura que no quieres ir a mi cuarto?- me pregunto Carly por enésima vez.

-Si Carls, no te preocupes, Freddie y yo estaremos bien-

-De acuerdo, pero no hagan cosas malas, eh?- yo me sonroje y reí ante su comentario. Es verdad tal vez dormiríamos juntos, pero no de esa manera.

-No te preocupes nada pasara, mamá- dije y ella rodo los ojos, y asintió.

El resto de la tarde pasamos conociendo la casa, y vaya que era grande. Incluso había una sala de juegos. Bueno tenía un billar, ping-pong, y un futbolín. Yo desafié a Freddie en el ultimo y pasamos toda la tarde jugando. Al final, como siempre, mamá ganó.

Después de eso, nos sentamos a comer y nos fuimos a dormir. Freddie se cambio y se puso un pantalón de pijama azul rayado y una camisa igual azul pero más clara. Yo me puse mi pantalón morado y una camisa de a centavo que decía "Payaso Frito" blanca. Ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

-Buenas noches princesita- dijo Freddie quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y yo tenía mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bueno noches nerd- el rio y ambos nos dormimos.

Asi estuvimos unos días más, la casa era genial. Un día Carly insistió en ir de compras, después de mucho discutir y de que me prometiera un jamón entero para cuando volviéramos a casa, acepte.

Los días eran geniales, incluso descubrimos un jacuzzi en el patio, asi que Freddie y yo pasábamos metidos ahí. Mientras nuestros amigos hacían no se qué cosas. Todo iba bien hasta que el abuelo llego un día, en la cena dijo- Qué creen, encontré a mi amigo de hace años, Edward Haywood y nos invito a todos a su rancho en las afueras de la ciudad-

-Eso es genial- exclamo Carly

-Sii- respondieron los chicos

-No!-grite yo, haciendo que todos me regresaran a ver –Porque, aquí tenemos todo lo que queremos, hay mesa de ping-pong, una de billar, un jacuzzi y toda la comida que quiera-

-No es para tanto Sam, estoy segura de que la pasaremos bien-

-Si Sam, además el rancho es más grande que esta casa, y tiene caballos, y muchos espacio- dijo el abuelo Shay.

-Vamos Sam, todo estará bien- me trato de decir Freddie. Después de pensarlo acepte.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente teníamos todo empacado para ir al dichoso rancho. El viaje fue como de una hora, y llegamos a una casa, y wow si que era más grande. Era una enorme casa, rustica, había mucho espacio, y tenía un establo. Incluso había una piscina. Era grande e increíble.<p>

En la habitación había como 7 habitaciones, y al igual que en casa del abuelo Shay, Carly se fue a un cuarto sola, Spencer y Gibby se fueron a otro, el abuelo Shay a uno más pequeño, y Freddie y yo volvimos a un cuarto solo para los dos.

-Este lugar es genial- exclamaba yo mientras recorríamos el lugar junto a Freddie.

-Ves, y tú que no querías venir- dijo Freddie mientras sonreí.

-Si, si , lo que sea- dije yo –Pero no es culpa, el abuelo Shay hubiera dicho que era una mansión para empezar- Freddie rio por esto y seguimos caminando por los alrededores.

Ya en la noche nos hallábamos todos por la chimenea que había cerca. Freddie y yo estábamos acurrucados a un lado, Carly y Gibby, estaban muy cerca, yo sé bien que se gustan, hasta que se casaran, pero aun asi no hacen nada al respecto. Spencer en cambio estaba recostado en un sofá. El abuelo Shay y el Sr. Haywood, habían ido a dormir temprano, como todos los viejitos. Después contamos historias de miedo, comimos malvaviscos, y nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Creo que llevaba varios minutos viendo a Sam, ella dormía pacíficamente a mi lado. Me di cuenta que ya era hora de levantarnos, asi que me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se despertara de inmediato.

-Buenos días perezosa- dije yo mientras sonreía y la contemplaba.

-Buenos días bobo- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

Después de unos minutos nos cambiamos y bajamos a comer. Al llegar a la cocina, Carly, Spencer y Gibby estaban desayunando tranquilamente. De inmediato Sam corrió y empezó a comer un jamón que había en la mesa. Creo que era para todos, pero eso a Sam no le importo.

-Chicos, que bueno que estén despiertos- nos saludo el Sr. Haywood. Era un bueno hombre. Por lo que nos había contado el abuelo Shay, él era viudo desde hace un par de años. –Quiero presentarles a mi nieto Jason-

En ese instante entro un chico como de la estatura de Gibby, pero se notaba que iba al gimnasio, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules. Regrese a ver a Sam y ella tenía la mirada clavada en él. En ese instante los celos me invadieron, creo que habrá algunos problemas estos días, y más le vale no acercársele a Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

Oh, Por dios. Era extremadamente sexy. Era alto musculoso, tenía unos ojos azules hermosos. Creo que la baba se me estaba cayendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby POV<strong>

Ese tipo no me agradaba para nada, Carly lo veía muy embobada, y creo que la baba ya se le caía. No puede ser, no puedo dejar que este tipo venga y me quite a Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Oh mi dios, que lindo que era ese tal Jason. Era lindo sí, pero creo que Freddie lo era más. Pude ver como Freddie lo miraba con mirada fulminante, creo que estaba celoso.

-Hola soy Jason- dijo el chico guapo.

-Sam Puckett- dije yo, el agarro mi mano y la beso, y aunque no lo vi, supe que Freddie quería matarlo.

-Un placer conocerte Sam- dijo y yo me sonroje un poco. Regrese a ver a Freddie y en efecto el estaba muy furioso, ha es obvio que esta celoso.

-Carly Shay- dijo Carly, y el hizo lo mismo. En ese instante regrese a ver a Gibby y reí al ver como miraba a Jason. Par de celosos que nos mandamos.

-Spencer Shay- dijo Spencer estirando la mano para que Jason hiciera lo mismo, todos nos quedamos viendo raro, incluso Jason. Pero el solo apretó la mano.

-Freddie Benson- dijo Freddie de manera fría y enojada –Soy el novio de Sam- Jason solo me miro y siguió.

-Orenthal Gibson, pero puedes decirme Gibby- dijo Gibby igual muy serio. Estoy segura que ambos estaban que se comían por dentro.

Ya en la tarde, habíamos decidió que iríamos a montar caballo. Yo temía mucho, pues nunca había montado uno. Freddie y Gibby se habían perdido hace rato, y yo no quería subir sin Freddie.

-Necesitas ayuda- oí una vos a tras mío y vi que era Jason.

-No- dije sin nada más. –No te preocupes-

-Segura? No quiero que una chica tan bonita como tu se vaya a caer del caballo o algo asi- dijo pegándose más a mí, pero antes de que pudiera darle su golpe apareció.

-No te preocupes Jason- dijo muy furioso- Yo ayudare aquí-

Jason y Freddie se vieron con mucho odio por unos minutos, pero al final Jason se fue.

-Sabes que estaba a punto de golpearlo- le dije a Freddie mientras el ponía la montura sobre el caballo –Y desde cuando sabes tú montar caballo-

-Primero, lo sé, pero aun asi no quería que estuviera cerca de ti, y segundo, pues hay algunas cosas que aun no sabes de mí- decía Freddie mientras terminaba de ensillar al caballo y seguía al otro.

-Qué? Celoso?- pregunte muy divertida.

-Pff, no para nada- dijo muy nervioso, mientras ensillaba al otro caballo.

-Vamos yo se que estabas celoso- dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba

-De acuerdo, si, pero es que no quiero ver a otro chico cerca de ti, además vi como lo veías en cuanto llego- me dijo un poco enojado.

Yo reí ante eso –No lo veía a él, sino a ti, es cierto me parece guapo y todo – la cara de Freddie se puso más furiosa –Pero para mí tu eres el más guapo de todos de acuerdo- dije dándole un beso en los labios. Había descubierto que una forma de calmar o hacer que Freddie haga algo por mí, era dándole un beso. Después de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Lo sé, solo que no se te acerque, tu eres mi novia- vaya a veces podía ser muy posesivo.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, a quién amo es a ti- le dije mientras me acercaba al caballo, pero no estaba segura de cómo montarlo.

-Solo pon tu pie izquierdo en la cosa izquierda **(A/N no se como se llaman esas cosas donde se ponen los pies :P )**, luego te paras y ya subes al caballo, y acomodas tu pie en la otra cosa del lado derecho- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al principio era algo difícil y confuso, pero al fin lo logre –Asi, y por cierto también te amo- dijo para después subirse a su caballo. Mi caballo se llamaba Marte era café y grande. En cambio el de Freddie se llamaba Venus y era una yegua blanca.

Yo me empecé a reír por eso –De que te ríes?- pregunto el algo confundido

-De nada, de nada- dije yo aguantando la risa. Freddie solo me miro de nuevo confundido.

-Anda, dímelo-

-No-

-Dime-

-No!-

-Dime!-

-Ash, ya que- dije sino hubieras seguido peleando por un buen rato mas –De que yo estoy en el caballo Marte, que es conocido por el ser el Dios de la Guerra, y tú estás en Venus que es la Diosa del amor-

-Poniendo atención en clase eh Puckett- me pregunto de manera muy divertida.

-Es tu culpa Benson, tú eres el que me está haciendo cada vez más estudiosa y eso- el rio.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, Marte se movía muy raro para mi, por lo cual me asuste, pues creí que me iba a caer en cualquier momento, Freddie me vio y sonrio –Ahora tu eres la asustada?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dije muy nerviosa, el caballo se siguió moviendo y yo me asuste más.

-Hey, tranquila está bien tener miedo- me trataba de calmar Freddie –Tu me ayudaste en el avión y ahora yo te ayudare a ti, está bien- yo asentí. El amarro una a la rinda del caballo y la agarro. –Es normal que se mueva asi, no va a pasar nada, de acuerdo, no dejare que te lastime nada- yo sonreí ante eso.

-De acuerdo- dije –Pero te juro nub, que si algo llega a pasarme, el que las pagara serás tu- el sonrio y asintió. Después salimos montando a los caballos. Claro que yo no sabía montar, asi que Freddie iba jalando a Marte, y asi a mí también. Después nos dirigimos a la izquierda, y seguimos montando por todo el campo.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

-…vamos Gibb, no es tan malo- Gibby llevaba como 10 minutos quejándose, pues no quería ir a montar los caballos –Te prometo que nada pasara-

-No!- lloro Gibby-Que tal si me caigo, o el caballo aplasta mi bonita carita- yo rodé los ojos ante esto.

-Te ayudo, Carly?- oí a Jason decir a tras mío. En serio que era muy guapo, al principio, pero ahora ya no lo era tanto. Creo que Gibby lo era más. ¿Qué? Gibby me gusta algo…

-No, no te preocupes, yo puedo sola- le dije, pero él se acerco más.

-Te ayudo Gibby?- volvió a preguntar de manera muy tranquila.

En ese momento pude ver como Gibby cambiaba su cara de miedo a una de enojo puro. El de inmediato se subí al caballo –No gracias, yo puedo solo- dijo de una manera fría, espera, estaba ¿Celoso?.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jason aun algo confundido.

-Si, y ya nos vamos asi que te agradecería que te fueras- dijo Gibby enojado. Jason me miro extrañado y salió del establo.

-No tenias que tratarlo asi Gibbs- decía yo mientras me subía a mi caballo.

-Es que me desespera- dijo molesto. Yo rodé los ojos

-Y podrás montar por ti solo- le pregunte.

-Eh?- me pregunto como si ni si quiera supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Del caballo, puedes hacerlo solo- el reacciono y vio que estaba en el caballo, de inmediato se aferro al cuello de Agua, el nombre del caballo, vaya que nombres tan raros tenían.

-Ay diosito, Carly no dejes que esta bestia me bote- yo reí y amarre una cuerda a las riendas del caballo, y la agarre.

-No tengas miedo, yo te cuidare, y te ayudare está bien- le dije mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Si, gracias Carly- dijo el ya más tranquilo.

-Ah y por cierto, no te preocupes por Jason- dije acercando a Sierra, mi yegua, al de el –Yo te prefiero a ti- le di un beso en la mejilla y ambos nos sonrojamos. Después de eso, salimos al campo abierto y comenzamos a montar. Al rato vimos a Sam y Freddie quienes también iban montando, y nos fuimos los cuatro juntos. Creo que estas vacaciones no serian tan malas.

* * *

><p><strong>Se los dije, no me hallaba tan inspirada, y me confundi un poco escribiendo, pero igual no creo que quedo tan mal. Pero ustedes tienen la opinion aqui, asi que dejen su review y haganme saber si les gusto o no, o si le falto algo. Acepto todo. Creo que es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, pero prometo mejor en los otros :)<strong>

**Bueno pues como no se como rayos seria Yakima, me invente que seria algo mas como campesino, pero con una parte ciudad, y en las afueras de ranchos y eso. Y perdon por la poca especificacion en lo de los caballos, pues de nombres si que no se...**

**Creo que desde este capitulo empezare a responder a los reviews, pues me he dado cuenta de que nunca lo he hecho, asi que lo hare :D**

**El siguiente capitulo: Yakima Part 2**

**Espero poder subir el martes o miercoles. Estare de vacaciones estos dias por carnaval, asi que vere si puedo. Yeih! Y ustedes celebran carnaval, en Ecuador lo hacemos con carioca, agua, huevos, harina, talco, o lo que sea que hallemos para lanzarnos entre nosotros. Incluso una vez oi que se lanzaban tierra. Extraña celebracion, bueno en realidad ni yo misma se de que se trata, pero bueno. ;D**

**purplehAM 138, adios! :D**


	8. Yakima Part 2

**Aleluya que logre acabar. Perdon, se que dije para el martes o miercoles, y creanme que ese era mi plan. Pero el partes sali de viaje y el miercoles no tenia mi compu, y ya tenia escrito hasta cierta parte por lo cual no pude seguirla. Pero ya logre terminar. Por cierto quién vio "Te Amo" yo sí, un día tarde, pero aun asi, chille demasiado, aunque ya me la habia visto hace mucho en inglés, creo que grite mas esta vez. Aun despues de 5 meses duele que hayan terminado...hahaha...bueno en fin no los aburro mas y aqui esta el capitulo de hoy... **

**iCarly no me pertenece para mi desgracia... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

-….regresare a las 8 de la noche, pueden comer lo que quieran chicos- decía el Sr. Haywood mientras salía por la puerta de entrada. Al parecer iría a visitar a un amigo de él. Y ya que el abuelo Shay se había ido en la mañana a la ciudad, pues tenía algunas cosas que hacer, nos quedaríamos Spencer, Carly, Gibby, Sam, yo y el muy molesto de Jason. Llevábamos ya una semana en Yakima, y todo este tiempo Jason se la había pasando coqueteando con Carly y Sam, eso me ponía furioso. Aunque Sam me repetía varias veces, que ella ni si quiera le importaba, pues solo me amaba a mí y todo eso, no podía evitar molestarme cada vez que ese tipo coqueteaba con Sam. Por otro lado, Gibby me dijo que él también se hallaba muy celoso, pues también hacía eso con Carly. Pero creo que me siento mal por Gibby, pues Carly está soltera, no hay nada exactamente que la ate, asi que ella puede estar con Jason si quiere, claro que se, por fuente de Sam, que ella no quiere, al parecer a ella también la contante insinuación de Jason le estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-Bueno Seddie iré a dar una vuelta por el lugar- decía Spencer mientras se levantaba del sofá, ya que habíamos estado viendo "Celebridades Bajo el Agua".

-Y que iras a hacer?- preguntó Sam quien tenía su cabeza sobre mis piernas, y yo le peinaba sus rizos dorados.

-Pues buscar materiales para una nueva escultura- dijo Spence con un tono de "duh"

-Y que será esta vez?- le pregunte yo.

-Aun no lo sé, pero ya lo veré- dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Por cierto sabes donde están Carly y Gibby, no los he visto desde hace horas- le decía a Sam, un rato más tarde, mientras estábamos recostados en una hamaca en el patio de la casa.

-Según lo que se, se fueron a cabalgar- me decía Sam.

-Creí que Gibby prometió no volver a montar caballo nunca más, después de lo que paso hace unos días- pues sí, hace un par de días, estábamos montando a caballo, cuando el caballo de Gibby se levanto y tiro a Gibby al suelo, es por eso que decidió no volver a montar mas.

-Yo también creía eso, pero Carly dijo que iba a montar otro caballo, uno más manso o algo asi-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, pude ver como Carly y Gibby regresaban de cabalgar, y no pude evitar reírme al ver en que iba Gibby montado. –Oh por dios, eso no es un poni- pregunto Sam mientras se sentaba mejor, y yo también.

-Si, es muy chiquito, me pregunto cómo es que aguanta a Gibby- le dije mientras veía como ellos se bajaban de los caballos y venian hacia nosotros.

-Hola chicos- dijo Carly muy sonriente.

-Que hay- contesto Gibby igual feliz.

-Que onda con el poni- pregunto Sam, mientras aguantaba la risa. Carly rodo los ojos.

-Es que Gibby, tenía miedo montar a Hércules, después de lo que paso, asi que este era el único que quedaba- contesto Carly mientras veía a Gibby.

-Hey, Algodón de Azúcar era mucho más tierno que Hércules, además el no me boto al suelo, lastimándome mi pobre espalda- se quejo Gibby. Sam y yo nos vimos antes de comenzar a reír.

-Espera, el poni se llama Algodón de Azúcar- dijo Sam entre risas.

-Si, es un nombre genial, no lo creen?- pregunto Gibby muy feliz

-Por supuesto que no, quien nombra a un caballo Algodón de Azúcar- dije yo mientras trataba de respirar después de tanto reír.

-Ya basta chicos- dijo Carly cansada –Dejen a Gibby, no tiene la culpa de que el Sr. Haywood nombrara a ese pobre poni Algodón de Azúcar, no lo creen?- pero después de eso se empezó a reír demasiado –Ay de acuerdo si es divertido- con eso Sam y yo nos volvimos a reír.

-Hola- escuchamos a alguien decir, habían pasado unos minutos desde nuestro ataque de risa, y estábamos sentados en el jardín de la casa. Al voltear a ver vimos que era Jason. Aquí vienen los celos.

-Que quieres?- preguntamos Gibby y yo al mismo tiempo con mucha frialdad.

Jason abrió los ojos un poco asustado y confundido –Mmm…iba a decirles que si quisieran ir a una montaña aquí cerca donde podemos caminar y esas cosas-

-Está bien- dijimos los tres.

-Noo- se quejo Sam, yo la voltee a ver.

-Que pasa princesa?- le pregunte muy tranquilamente.

-Sabes que detesto caminar- yo rodé los ojos, claro que era de esperarse eso de Sam.

-Vamos princesita, si quieres yo te cargare, de acuerdo?- le pregunte mientras tomaba su mano.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo –Y también me compraras unos Grasitos en el camino-

Yo reí ante eso –Pues como siempre- ella sonrio y volteo los ojos. Luego la bese. Cada vez que la besaba, no importara si fuera a penas un pico siempre sentía como las chispas volaban por todas partes. Hubiéramos seguido asi por mucho si no hubiera sido por alguien que tosió.

-Chicos ya párenle, llevan como 2 minutos asi- grito Carly furiosa.

-Ya tranquila Carls, chiz- dijo Sam mientras nos separábamos.

-Gracias- respondió Carly – Y a que montaña iremos?-

-Pues es la Cañada Roca Rosa- decía Jason **(A/N Haber quien adivina de donde saqué eso? : ) ).**

-Rosa?- pregunto Sam- Y porqué rosa?-

Jason se alzo de hombros y respondió –Ni idea, pero es grandiosa, y podemos escalar, caminar y cosas parecido, entonces quieren ir?-

-Si- respondimos todos.

-Muy bien, nos veremos aquí a las 2 pm, traigan mucha agua, protector solar, repelente, algo de comida y mayonesa- dijo sonriendo. Todos nos miramos confundidos por lo de la mayonesa –Haha es broma, yo llevare la mayonesa- vaya este chico si que era raro.

**-**Claro- respondimos algo confudidos y extrañados.

Después de eso, entramos a la casa a preparar las cosas, cuando recordé que tenía mi sorpresa para Sam en la noche.

-Oye Freddie tienes crema para los juanetes- decía Gibby asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mmm no- respondía algo extrañado, Gibby era tan raro –Oye Gibb, recuerdas que te conté que le iba a hacer una sorpresa a Sam-.

-Ah sí lo de…- empezó a decir Gibby pero yo le tape la boca.

-Shh, no lo digas, cualquiera te podría escuchar- dije mientras veía que las chicas se hallaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Y como le vas a hacer entonces, digo vamos a ir a caminar- decía Gibb.

-En eso mismo estaba pensando- decía mientras daba vueltas a la habitación –Y si me ayudas a dejar todo listo para cuando volvamos solo vayamos halla- le dije.

Gibby lo pensó un rato –De acuerdo – con eso salimos de la habitación.

-Hey chicas, iremos a comprar unas…cr…cremas- respondía algo inseguro, no quería que Sam supiera.

-Cremas?- preguntaron confundidas.

-Si cremas, para los juanetes de Gibby- dije yo rápidamente, vaya que pésimo mentiroso que soy.

-O...k…- respondieron extrañadas. Como no había ningún auto, decidí que montaríamos a caballo. Fuimos al granero y ahí se hallaba Jason.

-Que hay chicos- nos dijo mientras ensillaba a un caballo blanco.

-Nada, queríamos venir por unos caballos, para ir a comprar algo, aquí cerca- le dije mientras me acerque a Venus. Desde que habíamos llegado cada uno había como que escogido a su caballo.

-Está bien- dijo mientras montaba el caballo –Nos vemos luego- vaya que raro, creí que diría algo más. Ah bueno.

-Ya estas Gibb- pregunte mientras terminaba de ensillar a Venus.

-En eso estoy- decía Gibby, pero cuando voltee a ver vi que estaba no podía subir a Algodón de Azúcar. Yo rodé los ojos, pobre poni, no sé como avanzara a Gibby. Yo le acerque un banquito que estaba cerca y él se subió. Yo también me subí a mi caballo, y salimos a ver la sorpresa de Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

A la 1:55 pm todos se hallaban en el estacionamiento del rancho. Carly iba cargando su maleta rosa, Gibby llevaba una maleta negra al igual que Spencer, y Freddie llevaba la maleta de Sam, y Sam…bueno Sam iba comiendo un grasito.

-Muy bien, trajeron todo lo que les dije –pregunto Jason.

-Si!- gritaron todos, después de eso, todos se subieron a la camioneta del Sr. Haywood, con Spencer conduciendo. En menos de una hora llegaron a la Cañada Roca Rosa, para la suerte de los chicos, el clima estaba adecuado para caminar.

-De acuerdo, no quiero que nadie se pierda asi que haremos parejas- decía Jason mientras todos se bajaban de la camioneta. –Yo pido a Carly- dijo rápidamente.

-Que?- chillo Carly algo confundida. Mientras que Gibby miraba a Jason con una mirada asesina.

-Yo pido a Sam- dijo Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam.

-Pues creo que iré con Spencer- respondió Gibby algo triste y molesto, pues Jason le había quitado su oportunidad de estar con Carly.

-De acuerdo, ahora cada pareja tendrá su propio walkie-talkie, para poder comunicarnos, por si pasa alguna cosa, y recuerden estar siempre junto a su pareja- dijo Jason, mientras sacaba tres walkie-talkie y entregándoselos a Freddie, Spencer y Carly.

-Vamos- dijeron todos. Empezaron a caminar. Por todo el camino veian diferentes plantas, oían los ruidos de las aves, los insectos, mientras soportaban el calor del sol. Después de haber caminado por una hora llegaron a una pared de roca.

-Bien, aquí tendremos que escalar- decía Jason mientras sacaba un arnés y cuerdas de su maleta.

-Espera vamos a trepar esa…esa cosa- chillo Carly horrorizada al ver el tamaño de la pared.

-Si, es la única forma de llegar hasta más adelante- dijo Jason mientras comenzó a subir la pared con una facilidad, para después clavar unas especies de ganchos en la parte de arriba.

-Y que hay exactamente más adelante- decía Sam algo cansada.

-Pues eso será una sorpresa- dijo Jason con una sonrisa coqueta. Sam no lo noto pues veía a la roca, pero Freddie si, y no pudo evitar sentir que su furia subía de nivel.

Después de eso, Jason comenzó a ayudar a cada uno a subir, primero fue Carly, quien tardo mucho pues tenía miedo, pero al final consiguió llegar arriba. Luego le siguió Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer y por ultimo Spencer.

-Vieron que no fue tan malo- dijo Jason mientras guardaba todo en su maleta.

-Si si lo que sea, ya vamos- protesto Sam. Asi continuaron con la caminata.

-…_nueve elefantes se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… diez elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veian que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante…- _cantaba muy alegre Gibby mientras caminaban. Ya era alrededor de las 5 pm y empezaba a oscurecer.

-Gibby!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que?- pregunto Gibby muy asustado.0

-Deja de cantar esa tonta canción o te juro que te las veras con mi puño-amenazo Sam. Gibby solo vio horrorizado como Sam acercaba su puño a su cara.

-De…de acuerdo- contesto Gibby asustado, para luego salir corriendo al lado de Carly.

-Sabes, no debes ser tan mala con Gibby- susurró Freddie a Sam.

Sam rodo los ojos, pues le cansaba que siempre le dijeran lo mismo –Lo sé, lo sé, tratare de calmarme, de acuerdo?- dijo Sam

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Freddie para luego darle un corto beso.

-Freddie!- grito Sam mientras volvían a caminar.

-Que paso?- pregunto Freddie algo preocupado.

-Cárgame- dijo Sam haciendo señas con las manos, como las que hacen los bebés, cuando quieren que los carguen.

Freddie rodo los ojos, y cargo a Sam sobre su espalda –Asi?-pregunto Freddie.

-Gracias- dijo Sam con una sonrisa para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Freddie.

Las horas pasaban y ya era las 7pm, el sol ya estaba casi oculto. Dado a que era verano **(A/N Si es verano, olvide mencionar eso, pero se supone que ahora ya se hallan de vacaciones: D) **el sol se ocultaba mas tarde. **(A/N En realidad no tengo idea a qué hora se mete el sol en los veranos de Estados Unidos, solo sé que es tarde: P) **

-Ya llegamos- se quejaba Sam por decima vez. Hace más de una hora que llevaban caminando en círculos aunque ninguno de ellos lo había notado.

-No- gruño Carly, estaban todos muy cansados y aun no lograban llegar a donde solo Jason sabía.

-Chicos, juro que vi ese arbusto hace un rato- dijo Spencer señalando a un Spencer.

-Puede ser cualquier arbusto Spence, dudo que sea el mismo- señalo Carly.

Spencer se acerco más al arbusto y luego dijo –No, estoy seguro que este es el mismo arbusto que vimos hace un rato-

-Que te hace pensar eso- pregunto Jason.

Spencer miro a otros lados –Pues ya saben…yo…este…-

-Tu qué Spencer?- pregunto Carly algo extrañada.

-Yo…fui del baño allí- susurro Spencer.

-Ughh- se quejaron todos

-Ash, tenía que ir- se quejo Spencer algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, si Spencer fue del baño allí, hace un buen rato, y estamos en el mismo arbusto de antes, creo que…- empezó a decir Freddie –Estamos dando vueltas en círculo-

-Pero eso es imposible, he estado a mi brújula, todo el camino- se quejo Jason, algo enojado pues creían que él era el que estaba mal.

-Haber déjame ver eso- dijo Freddie luego vio la brújula de Jason, la miro extrañado y luego comenzó a dar vueltas en su mismo lugar, apuntando a todos los lugares –Esta brújula está rota, apunta al Norte sea donde sea que me mueva-

-Genial- dijo Sam mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo –Estamos perdidos-

Todos se preocuparon al instante. Era imposible negar eso, pues hace rato que no había llegado a ningún lado, habían estado vuelta en círculos y no tenían ni idea de donde se hallaban.

-Freddie, no tienes algún GPS o algo asi, tú que siempre andas a cargar esas cosas tecnológicas- sugirió Carly. Llevaban 15 minutos buscando alguna solución. Todos se hallaban sentados en medio del camino.

-Pues mi Peraphone tiene uno, pero no hallo señal por ninguna parte- dijo Freddie mientras tenía su celular en el aire y caminaba por todas partes.

-De nuevo, genial, estamos perdidos, y ya está por anochecer- se volvió a quejar Sam.

-No, debemos salir de aquí, puede haber tigres, o algo peor, como Pie Grande- lloró Gibby.

-No hay tigres en esta zona- explico Jason –Y pff…Pie Grande no existe-

-Que!- chillo Carly –Por supuesto que sí-

-No claro que no- se burlo Jason.

-Y eso como lo sabes, es obvio que existe- volvió a decir Carly.

-Hay por favor, tú crees en cosas como Pie Grande- comento Jason.

-Oh, créeme ella sí que cree en Pie Grande- dijo Sam.

-Es que es obvio que existe, todas las pruebas lo dicen asi- se quejo Carly.

Y asi es como empezó una discusión entre Carly, y Jason. Después de varios minutos, ellos seguían gritándose sobre Pie Grande. Sam y Freddie habían decidido irse más lejos, para dejar de oír los gritos de Carly y Jason.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo llevan asi- pregunto Sam a Freddie.

-No lo sé, pero ya es un buen rato- respondió Freddie. Sam solo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Freddie.

-Freddie?- ´pregunto Sam.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Freddie viendo a Sam. Sam alzo la cabeza y miro a Freddie a los ojos.

-Tu crees que alguien nos encuentre- pregunto ella algo asustada.

-¿Qué Sam Puckett asustada?- se burlo un poco Freddie, pero vio como Sam bajaba la cabeza, asi que mejor se cayó y suspiro –En realidad tienes miedo?-

-Pues sí, que tal si nadie nunca nos halla, o nos quedamos aquí, o nos congelamos en la noche, o luego se acaba toda la comida, o aparece algún lobo y nos comen, o si a…- Sam empezó a balbucear muy nerviosamente. Freddie sonrio y la beso, fue un beso como siempre tierno. Era la forma de Freddie de calmar a Sam en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila, no nos quedaremos aquí, estoy seguro de que alguien aparecerá, no nos congelaremos, hay suficiente comida para unos tres días, no creo que haya lobos, y si es necesario lucharía en contra de ellos para que no te hicieran daño- término de decir Freddie mientras sonreí, especialmente por lo último.

Sam rio ante eso –Si claro, yo pagaría por verte pelear con lobos-

-Lo sé- dijo Freddie. Sam volvió a poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Freddie. En cambio por su parte Freddie paso un brazo alrededor de Sam, haciéndola sentir más segura.

-Te amo, lo sabes- susurro Sam mientras veía un árbol.

-Si lo sé- respondió Freddie –También te amo- Sam sonrio ante eso y decidió descansar un momento.

* * *

><p>-Ya basta- gritó Gibby a Carly y Jason, quiénes llevaban más de 20 minutos gritándose. Ambos lo vieron sorprendidos, y bajaron la cabeza –Ya me canse de oírlos hablar sobre Pie Grande, estoy cansado, hambriento, perdido, y estoy seguro de que mi vejiga va a explotar en cualquier momento, asi que podrían callarse ambos!-<p>

Carly alzo la mirada y se sentó junto a Spencer. –Lo siento-

-No te preocupes- dijo Gibby sentándose junto a Carly. –Pero que haremos ahora-

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Spencer. Jason solo comenzó a caminar por todos lados.

-Esto está mal- decía para él mismo.

-Como es que nos perdimos, creí que tu ya habías venido muchas veces aquí- dijo Carly algo confundida.

-Y lo he hecho, pero el problema es que mi brújula se daño, y solo he venido dos veces- dijo Jason mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Carly pregunto –Y que es lo que nos querías mostrar-

-Pues el chiste era llegar para ver el atardecer desde la punta de la montaña, deberían estar ahí, es lo más increíble y hermoso que he visto en mi ía Jason pero luego volvió a ver a Carly- Bueno ahora creo que es lo segundo más hermoso-

-Eh?- pregunto algo extrañada Carly.

-Nada- dijo Jason rápidamente.

Después de un rato todos se hallaban sentados en un círculo, habían decidido contar historias para pasar el tiempo.

-…es por eso que dicen que cada noche de luna llena, el macabro Ed se aparece por estos lados, y se acerca hacia a ti, con su hacha, ensangrentada, con la sangre de todas sus víctimas. Se acerca y antes de que puedas parpadear, el ya te habrá cortado la cabeza entera- termino de contar Jason una historia de terror. Todos estaban aterrados, ya era suficiente estar perdidos y ahora con esa historia, todos temblaban del miedo. Cuando de pronto oyeron unos pasos.

-Oyen lo mismo que yo- pregunto Carly alterada.

-Si- susurraron todos. Después los pasos se callaron y unas luces se vieron a unos pocos metros. Los chicos estaban alterados.

-Hay por dios, es el macabro Ed, y vendrá y nos cortara la cabeza- lloro Gibby. Todos vieron unas sombras acercarse ante ellos y gritaron.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos juntos al ver la sombra parase frente a ellos.

-Aquí están chicos, no saben cuánto hemos caminado buscándolos- dijo una voz muy familiar para los chicos. Todos regresaron a ver y vieron a nada más y nada menos que al Sr. Shay con una lámpara en mano, después de entre los arbustos salió el Sr. Haywood.

-Con que aquí se hallaban- dijo el Sr. Haywood, apuntando con su linterna a cada uno de los rostros aun aterrorizados –Por qué gritaron asi?-

-Es que Jason nos conto la historia de el macabro Ed.- dijo –Carly mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su abuelo. –Como nos encontraron-

-Pues Jason dejo una nota diciendo que vendrían aquí, y como ya era muy tarde, y no volvían supusimos que se habían perdido, y no nos habíamos equivocado- dijo el Sr. Haywood abrazando a su nieto.

-Si, mi brújula se descompuso y empezamos a dar vueltas en círculos.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo el Sr. Shay –Mejor volvamos a casa- todos asintieron y salieron a ver sus maletas, para luego ir siguiendo a los ancianos amigos. Después de muchas horas, los muchachos al fin estaban en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

-Si, hogar dulce hogar- grite yo mientras entrabamos a la casa en el rancho. Después de varias horas de viaje al fin habías vuelto. Debo admitir que me dio miedo quedarme ahí por mucho, pero para mi suerte eso no paso.

-Sam, tu ni si quieras vives aquí- dijo Carly mientras entraba arrastrando su maleta.

-Y?- pregunte yo como si fuera lo más obvio. Carly rodo los ojos y fue a su habitación.

-Sam, podrías ayudarme si quisieras eh?- dijo Freduardo mientras entraba jalando mi maleta y la suya.

-Nah, prefiero descansar- dije tirándome al sofá.

-No, no, no- comenzó a decir Freddie mientras se acercaba donde mi –Nada de descansar, hasta que veas mi sorpresa- Sorpresa?

-Sorpresa? – pregunte yo. –Pero ¿Por qué?- no había nada que festeja. Oh-no era nuestro aniversario y no lo recordé, si eso era asi, estaba perdida.

-Antes de que enloquezcas, no es nuestro aniversario, y no lo olvidaste- yo suspire aliviada.

-Tu sí que me conoces- le dije –Entonces, sorpresa de que?-

-Pues eso te lo explicare cuando la veamos, andando- dijo jalándome del brazo, pero antes de salir de la casa, Freddie me hizo esperar, pues iba a ver algo, de repente, Jason apareció.

-Hola Sam, oye quieres ver una película- dijo de una manera muy picara.

-No- me limite a responder. Hace varios días que me estaba coqueteando, admito que por un par de días estaba un tanto embobada con él pero eso ya pasó, ahora se había vuelto insoportable.

-Vamos, podemos ver una película, y luego no se- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi –Te confieso algo Sam-

-Que?- le dije indiferentemente.

-Pues me gustas Sam- yo abrí los ojos ese instante.

-Eh?- pregunte incrédulamente.

-Si, eres muy linda, y hay algo en ti que me encanta- dijo acercándose un poco.

-Pues para que lo sepas tú no me interesas, yo amo a Freddie- le respondí.

El rio de una manera un tanto malévola- Eso ya lo sé, pero él no tiene porque enterarse no es asi?-dijo acercándose mucho más –Vamos Sam, podemos ver una película y podemos hacer eso- dijo para después agárrame y besarme, yo abrí los ojos de inmediato, y lo empuje en un instante.

-Pero que rayos te pasa- espera un momento, yo no dije eso, pero entonces. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Freddie parado en la puerta muy furioso.

-Fr…Freddie yo…yo no- trataba de decir. Juro que si por culpa de Jason, Freddie se molestaba conmigo, ese chico no vería el sol nunca más.

-Tranquila Sam, no estoy molesto contigo, lo vi todo- dijo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Jason, y vi una mirada asesina, una que nunca había visto en Freddie –Pero contigo estoy totalmente furioso- dijo para después darle un golpe en la cara a Jason. El de inmediato cayó al suelo, y yo me tape la boca con mi mano. Freddie se agacho y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. –Escuchaste, nadie pero absolutamente nadie, hace eso con mi novia- siguió golpeándolo, y después fue suficiente para Freddie asi que lo soltó. Jason tenía la nariz sangrando al igual que el labio partido. –No te vuelvas a acercar a Sam si no quieres que te deje peor- con eso salió de la casa.

Yo me acerqué a Jason y le di una patada en donde más le duele a cualquier hombre –Te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo asi, mañana no despertaras- con eso salí de la casa, buscando a Freddie. Vi que iba caminando por medio del campo asi que empecé a seguirlo.

-Freddie! Freddie!- gritaba yo mientras caminaba atrás de Freddie, pero el parecía estar ignorándome. Después de un momento logre alcanzarlo y agarrar su muñeca –Freddie que te pas…- pero antes de terminar de hablar pude ver a donde me había llevado Freddie. –Oh por Dios, esto es hermoso- dije yo.

El sonrio y me abrazo –En verdad no estoy enojado contigo, solo con Jason, perdón si te ignore, solo quería traerte hasta tu sorpresa, y sirvió- decía él. Yo solo miraba el lugar. No era gran cosa, pero era magnifico. Era una parte del campo que nunca había visto, era una especie de hueco en medio de muchos árboles, había una manta y algo de comida en el centro, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que había muchas luces. Las luciérnagas estaban presentes. Había muchas pequeñas luces por todos los árboles y arbustos. Pero cuando alce a ver al cielo fue increíble. El cielo estaba como jamás lo había visto, estrellado, pero como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, era simplemente hermoso. –Descubrí este lugar hace unos días, era muy tarde y no podía dormir, asi que empecé a caminar y llegué hasta acá, y pensé que quería compartirlo contigo- dijo Freddie para después abrazarme más fuerte.

Yo me aleje un poco y mire sus ojos. Siempre me había encantado ver esos ojos marrones. Solo me acerqué y lo bese. El beso era fantástico, lleno de ternura, amor, pasión. Amaba demasiado a Freddie, es por eso que me asuste cuando vio lo de Jason. No quería perderlo jamás. Después de varios minutos el aire se hizo presente asi que nos separamos y luego pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Lo ame en verdad- le dije aun tratando de recuperar la respiración –Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, te amo-

El sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente –También te amo- dijo para después llevarme a la manta y empezó a sacar comida de una cesta. Habías grasitos, jamón boliviano, tocino canadiense, sanduches, pollo frito y PeppyColas –Todo esto es lo que fui a comprar con Gibby temprano, la comida, la manta, y la cesta-

-Eso lo explica, ya decía yo, que porque irías a comprar crema para los juanetes de Gibby-

El se rio –En realidad si me toco comprarlas, sino Gibby iba a seguir llorando- Yo me reí, y él me sirvió un grasito – Que bueno que te gustara tu sorpresa-

Yo sonreí y le di un corto beso –Lo ame- después de eso nos pusimos a comer, y nos recostamos sobre la manta viendo el increíble cielo estrellado. Al poco tiempo me empecé a sentir muy cansada, así que Freddie me llevo cargando a la casa, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y decidimos dormir, que grandiosa es la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby POV<strong>

Me hallaba con Carly viendo la televisión. Sam y Freddie estaban a fuera, de seguro que Freddie le había llevado a ver su sorpresa. Spencer se había ido a dormir, al igual que el Sr. Haywood y el Sr. Shay. Era muy lindo tener a Carly cerca de mí. Tal vez no lo admitiera fácilmente pero en realidad me gustaba Carly.

-Oye Carly- le dije llamando su atención. Ella tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y veíamos La Vaquita.

-Si- pregunto ella viéndome directamente a los ojos. No sé en qué momento sucedió, solo sé que me perdí en sus hermosos ojos marrones, no pensaba en nada, solo la miraba, y ella a mí. Pronto me di cuenta que nos comenzamos a acercar cada vez mas. Estábamos a solo milímetros cuando…

-Hola chicos- grrr era el estúpido de Jason. Había arruinado mi oportunidad de al fin besar a Carly. Esto merecía venganza. –Que hacen-

-Nada- respondimos algo, aun avergonzados en cierta forma de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, claro que yo si lo deseaba.

-Ah de acuerdo- dijo sentándose a lado de Carly, demasiado cerca diría yo- Y que ven-

-La Vaquita- respondió Carly como si nada.

-Adoro ese programa- contesto muy animado Jason.

-Si bueno, yo ya me iré a dormir- dijo Carly levantándose –Buenas noches Gibby…Jason- dijo la ultima parte muy fríamente, luego se dirigió a su habitación.

-Porque hiciste eso?- le pregunte a Jason el momento en que Carly cerró la puerta.

El se rio como un tarado –Es obvio que estaban a punto de besarse, y yo no iba a permitirlo- dijo riéndose aun más. Luego me fije en su cara y tenia…espera eso es ¿Maquillaje?-

-Porque tienes maquillaje en tu cara- le pregunte

El abrió los ojos –No por nada- dijo levantándose, y yo lo ignore.

-Escucha bien _Jason, _Carly ha sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo y no dejare que te interpongas en eso, de acuerdo- lo amenace

-Si claro como si tuvieras oportunidad con ella- dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Aléjate de ella- dije para después irme a mi habitación. Ese idiota que se creía, al estar metiéndose con Carly. Carly era mi amiga, y quería que fuera algo más. Hizo perder la oportunidad perfecta para poder besarla y eso las pagaría duro. Pero mientras pensaba en mi venganza, mi celular vibró.

_De: Freddie_

_No podrás creer lo que hizo Jason hoy_

_Para: Freddie_

_Que paso?_

_De: Freddie_

_Besó a Sam! _

_Para: Freddie_

_Pues a mi me arruino la oportunidad de besar a Carly._

_De: Freddie_

_En verdad estuvieron a punto de besarse? Wooww…hay que vengarnos…_

_Para: Freddie_

_En eso mismo pensaba, tienes alguna idea? O.o_

_De: Freddie_

_Si, ire a tu cuarto en unos minutos, Jason las pagara! _

_._

_._

_._

Después de unos minutos oí como alguien golpeaba a mi puerta. Spencer se encontraba dormido asi que salí silenciosamente de la habitación.

-Muy bien cuál es tu plan-le pregunte a Freddie en cuanto salí

-Pues es muy simple-dijo y luego susurro en mi oído su idea. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Andando- dije y con eso nos dirigimos a la habitación de Jason. Vendetta dulce vendetta.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

A la mañana siguiente todos se hallaban listos para partir. Las maletas ya estaban todas acomodadas en la camioneta. El abuelo dejaría a todos en el aeropuerto.

-AAHHHHHHH!- se escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de Jason. Freddie y Gibby sonrieron, pues al parecer la venganza era dulce. De repente Jason salió de su cuarto chillando y moviéndose alocadamente

-Que sucede Jason?- pregunto el Sr. Haywood.

-Una rata, una rata, en mis pantalones!- gritaba Jason mientras trataba de sacarse la rata.

Todos comenzaron a reír, pues Jason empezó a moverse de forma graciosa por causa de la rata que estaba en su ropa. Después de unos minutos Jason salió corriendo por todo el campo sacándose cada prenda, tratando de quitar la rata de encima de él. Lo que causo que todos rieran aun más.

Horas más tarde, los chicos se hallaban en el aeropuerto listos para volver a casa después de unas semanas de vacaciones.

-Dime, fuiste tú?- pregunto Sam a Freddie

-De que hablas?- pregunto Freddie un poco confundido.

-Lo que le paso a Jason esta mañana- Freddie abrió los ojos como plato –Y no lo niegue se que fuiste tú-

Freddie sonrio y dijo –Bueno también me ayudo un poco Gibby-

-Gibby? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam.

-Pues según lo que me conto, ayer él y Carly estuvieron a punto de besarse, cuando Jason los interrumpió, y ambos queríamos venganza por lo que nos había hecho-

Sam le dio un pequeño beso –Pues me encanto su venganza, la goce demasiado- Freddie rodo los ojos. Si al final todo resulto bien. Sam y Freddie pudieron pasar tiempo juntos, Carly y Gibby se unieron más, y Spencer ahora tiene nuevos materiales para su escultura.

-¿Cómo es que no puedo llevar paja en mi maleta?- se quejaba Spencer porque un agente de los de seguridad del aeropuerto no lo dejaba pasar.

-Lo siento pero no es permitido llevar ninguna clase de plantas- dijo el agente en un tono muy serio. Spencer empezó a hacer berrinche por lo que Carly se lo llevo.

-Spencer, comportante como chico grande y anda y bota toda esa paja, por cierto, ¿Para qué es?- pregunto la castaña mientras su hermano se quejaba.

-Era mi escultura- dijo Spencer como un niño chiquito. Carly rodo los ojos.

-No me importa, ve y bota esa paja en este mismo instante- dijo Carly firmemente, Spencer la vio como un niño que no obtenía lo que quería y se resigno a ir a botar su amada paja. Si, sin duda unas buenas vacaciones en Yakima.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y que piensan? Les gusto, a mi si. Esta vez estaba un poco mas inspirada. Al inicio me salio medio bobo, pues la inspiracion no llegaba por completo pero el resto si me salio mejor. O al menos eso espero, asi que dejen su review y dejenme saber que piensan de este capitulo.<strong>

**Hay algunas referencias en este cap. Por ejemplo de la Cañada Roca Rosa es de Zoey 101 (si, si se que es roja, pero nada mas rima con rojo :P) ademas de lo de la rata en los pantalones. No tengo idea de donde salieron, solo se que se recorde esas partes y quise agregarlas...**

**Proximo capitulo : iSisters **

**Bueno creo que no hay mas que decir. Dejen sus reviews si quieren a Guppy. Vamos quien no adora a Guppy? Hahaha, en fin hagan clic en el azul, y nos leeremos la proxima que sera tal vez en una semana, hare lo que pueda... :)**

**Bye, purplehAM138 :D**


	9. iSisters

**Hola personas que aman los fanfics! Pues aqui vuelvo con otro capitulo, me tarde un poco pero ya lo consegui. Desde hace un tiempo me pregunte a mi misma porque no habia metido a Melanie, asi que no se, se me ocurrio la idea de la nada, y pues ya la escribi, ahora si veremos a Melanie, el "enamoramiento" de ella por Freddie y una que otra cosa más ;)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews en realidad me animan demasiado. Sin mas que molestarlos, a leer se ha dicho.**

**Icarly no es mío, ni nunca lo será, amenos claro que consiga un genio y me lo dé por un deseo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Otro día más en Seattle aparecía, el cuarteto de iCarly, se hallaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano, aun tenían un mes más de descanso antes de volver al colegio a su ultimo año. Pero dejando de lado Seattle, a cientos de kilómetros una rubia se hallaba alistando sus maletas, ese día planeaba ir a visitar a su hermana de sorpresa, hace ya un par de años que no la veía; además iba con otro propósito en mente, conquistar al chico de sus sueños, Freddie Benson. Desde aquella cita que ambos tuvieron, aun cuando él pensaba que ella era su hermana, para ella fue la mejor noche, y estaba dispuesta a repetirla. Pronto termino de empacar todo, si su plan marchaba como ella quería se quedaría en Seattle todo el resto del año escolar, sino volvería en dos semanas; pero claro que ella estaba segura de que conseguiría conquistar al castaño.

-Adiós Ari, te extrañare- se despidió la rubia mientras salía de su habitación con una gran maleta azul.

-También te extrañare, que te vaya bien, Mel. Saluda a tu hermana por mí- contesto una morena de ojos cafés, quien era compañera de cuarto, y mejor amiga de Melanie desde hace un par de años –Y conquista al chico- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes lo hare- dije Melanie saliendo con una sonrisa. Seattle prepárate que allá va Melanie Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

-Muy bien antes de finalizar, aquí tenemos un video de un niñito que puede meter su codo entero dentro de su boca- decía Carly mientras yo le aplastaba al botón para que el video comenzara.

-Y eso es todo por iCarly- dijo Carly acercándose a la cámara, yo me asome por detrás.

-Pero no se preocupen que volveremos la próxima semana- dije –Pero antes…- entonces aplaste el botón de "Baile Improvisado" y todos, incluyendo a Gibby empezamos a bailar improvisadamente.

-Adiós- contestamos ambas.

Freddie fue directo a su carrito y apago la cámara –Buen trabajo chicas- dijo mi ñoño novio. Increíblemente mañana cumpliríamos ya cuatro meses saliendo. Esta vez habíamos decido ir a una tranquila cena y unas películas. Aun no podía creer que ya cumpliéramos cuatro meses, aun recuerdo que fue hace poco que entramos y vaya que han sido los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida. – ¡Sam!-

El grito de Freddie me saco de mis pensamientos, pero claro ya que mi reacción normal era golpearlo, pues bueno lo hice, y el cayó al piso adolorido –Lo siento bebé, ¿estas bien?- pregunte mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Oww- decía refregándose su hombro, si le había golpeado en el hombro –Sam, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me grito algo molesto, y yo puse mi carita de perrito lastimado y comencé a supuestamente "llorar", en ese instante Freddie se me acerco y me abrazo –Perdón Sam, no quería gritarte, ya no llores, perdón bebé- decía acariciándome, yo no lo soporte más y estalle de risa.

-Ay por dios, Benson, debiste haberte visto- decía mientras me reí pero vi que el frunció el seño, dándome a entender que estaba algo molesto –Lo siento bebé, no lo pude resistir- dije abrazándole y poniendo ojitos como los del gato de Sherk. Él me miro y luego se dio la vuelta, dándome las espaldas. Creo que ahora si se había molestado. –Freddie, ya en serio, perdón, no quise golpearte ni molestarte- nada no me contestaba, me empecé a desesperar –Fredward perdón por favor – dije sinceramente. Pero luego él fue quien estallo de risa.

-No eres la única que puede jugar a eso Sam- dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo estaba algo molesta pero rodé los ojos, a veces teníamos momentos como este, en que nos encantaba molestarnos mutuamente, y vaya que el nub podía ser algo malo a veces –Pero en serio, porque el golpe- dijo refregándose el hombro de nuevo.

-Lo siento, me asustaste, y fue mi primer instinto- dije, el rodo los ojos y me beso en la frente.

-Si como sea- dijo y yo le di un beso en los labios.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Carly, quien me había olvidado que aun estaba allí –Ya en serio, déjense de pasar baba en mi apartamento-

-Relájate Carls- dije mientras Freddie pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura – ¿Y qué paso antes? ¿Para qué me llamaban?-

-A pues, para ver si quieres ir por un batido- dijo Freddie.

-¡Batido!, claro que me apunto- grite de emoción y salimos del estudio directo a los Licuados Locos.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

-Hola chicos- saludo T-Bo a los chicos de iCarly.

-Hola- respondieron todos.

-Quieren un brownie- dijo mostrando un palo con muchos brownies, que solo Dios sabrá como los habrá puesto en el.

-No gracias- dijeron Carly, Sam y Freddie.

-Yo sí, dame uno T-bs- dijo el "sirenito", según Sam, claro está; mientras sacaba su billetera.

-Son $10- dijo T-Bo, extendiéndole un brownie.

-¿Qué? Pero si está muy caro- reclamo Gibby.

-¿Quieres o no el brownie?- respondió T-Bo mientras movía el brownie por la cara de Gibby, tentándolo. –Yo se que lo quieres-

-Dame el brownie- dijo Gibby mientras el daba el billete, y T-Bo se iba feliz a seguir vendiéndoles a todo aquel que entraba.

_I know, you see somehow, the world will change for me, and be so wonderful_

-Me llego un mensaje de Spencer- señalo Carly mientras revisaba un mensaje en su celular. –Dice que quiere verme en este instante en la casa, adiós chicos- dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-¿Qué crees que querría Spencer?- pregunto Gibby a Sam y Freddie quienes solo se alzaron de hombros. –Bueno yo también ya me marchare, mañana saldremos de viaje con Guppy- dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Freddie algo interesado.

-A buscar oro- dijo Gibby sonriendo.

-¿Oro?- preguntaron Sam y Freddie algo extrañados.

-Así es- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar –Han notado como estos días han aparecido muchos arcoíris-

-Pues sí, el clima ha estado algo cambiante últimamente- contesto Freddie con simpleza.

-Entonces, estaremos buscando arcoíris e iremos con Guppy hasta el final de ese arcoíris a buscar oro- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y por qué habría oro al final de arcoíris?- pregunto Sam.

-Todo mundo sabe que al final de un arcoíris hallaras una enorme olla de oro, duh- dijo Gibby para luego volver a levantarse –Adiós chicos-

-Adiós Gibby- respondieron aun algo extrañados más que todo de la actitud de Gibby.

-A veces me pregunto, porque Gibby no se halla en una institución mental- dijo Sam después de unos minutos de que el gordito favorito saliera.

-Sam no seas tan mala, Gibby es tu sabes Gibby- le dijo Freddie, pero después de pensarlo un momento contesto –Aunque siempre podemos ir a Aguas Turbulentas-

-Es cierto- contesto Sam. Después de haber acabado los 7 licuados de los cuales 5 se los acabo Sam sola, y Freddie como siempre los pagó, decidieron caminar hasta casa de Sam pues ya era algo tarde. Al llegar a casa de Sam ambos se quedaron en la puerta, y se dieron un beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos mañana bobo- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana princesita- contesto Freddie –No olvides que tenemos algo importante mañana-

-Mmm, me pregunto que será- dijo Sam divertida.

Freddie sonrio y le dio un rápido beso –Que graciosa, nos vemos-

-Ya chao nub- contesto Sam mientras sonreía. Freddie rodo los ojos y sonrio antes de marcharse.

Sam entro a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas asi que imagino que su madre estaría en alguna de sus citas con personas que de donde conocerá. Decidió ir por un pedazo de jamón antes de irse a su habitación. Recogió su jamón y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, pero de repente vio que la luz estaba encendida. _¿Qué extraño? _Pensó Sam. No había nadie más en la casa, y su madre raramente entraba a su cuarto, asi que no tenía idea de quien seria. Asi que lo primero que pensó Sam era que un ladrón había entrado a la casa, asi que agarro su bate de beisbol, que tenía debajo del sofá de su sala, mejor no preguntar el por qué, y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar noto que había alguien adentro asi que termino de comer su jamón y entro.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Sam alzando el bate.

-¡Sam!- grito su hermana emocionada pero a la vez asustada, pero Sam no reacciono rápido y ya había golpeado a su gemela con su bate dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Melanie?- pregunto prácticamente al aire, ya que su hermana yacía en el suelo desmayada –Uups-

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

Me despedí de Ariana mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga desde hace un par de años, y salí del internado directo a un aeropuerto. Decidí, ya que solo quedan un mes más de vacaciones, iría a pasar unas semanas con mi hermana, Sam. Llegué de inmediato al aeropuerto y tome el avión. Después de unas horas de vuelo llegué a Seattle. Vaya después de años, al fin volvía. Yo amaba Seattle, era donde nací y crecí casi toda mi vida antes de marcharme al internado. Tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas, asi que las encendí, el lugar estaba como siempre, desordenado. Suspire de frustración, parecía que mamá y Sam esperaban que cada vez que yo viniera limpiara la casa, y no me quedaba de otra, no me gustaba ver el lugar así. Deje mis maletas en mi habitación, la cual seguía como siempre, era el único lugar limpio en la casa. Agarre una escoba y comencé a limpiar. Al final todo quedó muy lindo, eché un poco de fragancia de fresas y _perfecto_, la casa estaba mucho mejor. Fui a la cocina y noté que había una nota en el refrigerador.

_Sam,_

_Fui a pasar el fin de semana en Las Vegas con Rick, te dejó $200 para lo que quieras._

_Mamá._

Si mamá hubiera sabido que vendría estoy segura de que se habría quedado. Ya que, al menos creo que Sam ya estaba acostumbrada. Por cierto, donde se hallaría mi hermana. Vi mi reloj y note que eran ya las 8 de la noche. Era algo tarde. Subí a su habitación, y sorprendentemente estaba limpia, bueno casi, pero para Sam era sorprendente. Entre a su habitación y note que había varios posters de iCarly y fotos de los tres. En todas se hallaba Freddie. _Freddie, _desde la anterior vez que había venido me la pasaba soñando en él, Ari al inicio me dijo que tal vez solo era algo pasajero, pero no he podido evitarlo. Estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo estas vacaciones, y si la suerte estaba de mi lado, me quedaría en Seattle todo el resto del año escolar. De repente noté que había una foto en la cómoda de Sam, no traía mis lentes puestos, si uso lentes, pero de contacto nada más; así que no veía con claridad que había en la foto, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a ver que era, oí que alguien entro por la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Sam alzando su bate.

-¡Sam!- grité alegre de ver a mi hermana, pero cuando me di cuenta del bate que tenía en sus manos me asuste. Lo último que recuerdo es un dolor en mi cabeza antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

Salí de los Licuados Locos y me dirigí a casa. Spencer me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que fuera pronto a casa, asi que salí rápido. Solo espero que no haya incendiado nada. Al llegar lo encontré con algunas maletas en la sala y ¿cañas de pescar?

-Mmm, Spence que es todo esto- pregunté mientras dejaba mi chaqueta y mi bolso en el armador de la entrada.

-Nos vamos de viaje, hermanita- grito muy feliz. ¿Viaje?

-¿Viaje?- pregunté algo interesada -¿A dónde?-

-Pues a pescar en Canadá- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Primero: ¿Por qué vamos de viaje?, segundo: ¿Por qué a pescar? Y tercero: ¿A Canadá?-

-Pues primero: porque será divertido, segundo: porque la autora recordó Goofy: La Película y quiso que fuéramos de pesca, y tercero: pues no sé, Canadá es genial, además podemos pasar comprando tocino canadiense, el cuál Sam se lo acabo hace mucho- respondió muy entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo déjame llamar a Sam, Freddie y Gibby- dije mientras sacaba mi celular, pero Spencer me lo quito.

-Nah señorita, este viaje será solo de hermanos y sin interrupciones- dijo mientras dejaba mi celular en la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué? Pero siempre vamos con Sam, Freddie y Gibby-

-Si, pero esta vez no, y no quiero más protestas, salimos en media hora, asi que marchando y a empacar- grito y yo corrí a mi habitación a empacar. Este será un viaje largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

Ughh! Mi cabeza dolía demasiado. Abrí lentamente los ojos para ver que me hallaba en mi habitación. ¿Qué había sucedido? De repente recordé haber llegado a casa, limpiar, la nota de mamá, entrar al cuarto de Sam, y Sam golpeándome con un bate. ¡Sam!

-¡Sam!- grite mientras me sentaba en mi cama de golpe pero me dolió la cabeza así que me volví a acostar.

-Melanie- oí que alguien dijo a lado mío y vi a mi hermana sentada algo preocupada -¿Qué haces aquí Mel?-

-Pues vine de visita, no es obvio- respondí aun algo adolorida.

-La próxima deberías avisar- dijo algo enojada.

-Perdón quería darte una sorpresa- dije sonriendo ella solo me miro algo aburrida –Hola Sammy- dije abrazándola.

-Mel, cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que me digan Sammy- dijo tratando de separarse. –Y cuanto tiempo estarás?-

-Pues planeaba quedarme dos semanas- le respondí mientras me volvía a recostar –Ouch, me duele mi cabeza-

-Es obvio, te golpe con mi bate- me contesto mientras me pasaba una funda llena de hielo.

-Si, porque lo hiciste- le pregunte

-Creí que eras un ladrón, es por eso que a la próxima avisas, eh- dijo antes de levantarse y salir –Buenas noches Mel-

-Buenas noches Sam- conteste muy feliz, ella me dio una leve sonrisa y salió del cuarto. En realidad todo esto había sido extraño, Sam normalmente se pone más molesta cada vez que yo llegó de visita o llamo por teléfono, pero ahora lucia…bien con la idea, ¿tranquila? ¿Pacifica?, eso era raro; Sam no se comportaba asi con nadie a excepción de Carly, y eso de vez en cuando. Decidí sacudir mi cabeza y dejar eso de un lado, tal vez Sam al fin había crecido y ya no era tan mala. En fin decidí llamar a mi mejor amiga para contarle todo.

-Ari- dije cuando escuche que atendieron la llamada.

-Mel! Como esta todo por allá- me pregunto.

-Bien, excepto que Sam creyó que era un ladrón, golpeo con un bate, me desmayé y ahora tengo un gran dolor de cabeza, pero aparte de eso todo bien- dije

-Ouch, pues pobre de tu cabeza- dijo riéndose –En fin, y Freddie? Aun no lo has visto?-

-No, a penas llegué, pero espero poderlo ver mañana- le dije. Después de eso seguimos hablando del colegio, y de todo un poco. Y me fui a dormir, mañana sería un largo día pues vería de nuevo a mi Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

_-Can we bring yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb I was wrong, I've let you down, but I know how I feel about you now…- _Spencer se hallaba cantando desde hace un buen rato, yo había intentado ponerme mis audífonos a máximos volumen, incluso almohadas que ni idea de donde saqué, para no oírlo pero había sido inútil, el no se callaba, asi que me había resignado. Estábamos en camino a Canadá a un viaje de pesca. No tengo ni idea de por qué Spencer quería viajar. –Vamos hermanita canta conmigo, recuerdas como en los viejos tiempos, cuando tú eras pequeña y siempre que papá nos llevaba de viaje tu y yo cantábamos- Sonreí ante eso, que buenos tiempos –Si lo recuerdo, pero no gracias Spence- respondí, el solo me miro algo triste pero volvió a conducir. Después de lo que parecieron horas y horas de viaje al fin llegamos al Lago Estrella, el cual en realidad parecía un cuadrado **(A/N Lo sé, lo sé, soy un asco inventando nombres :P) **.Spencer sacó todo del auto y nos subimos a un bote. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado en medio del lago y hasta ahora solo habíamos capturado un pequeño pescado que ni a un vagabundo le satisfacerla, y muchas botas. -Spencer, podemos ya volver a casa por favor, esto es aburrido- reclame ya cansada de estar horas sentada en ese bobo bote de madera. -Vamos hermanita, no ha sido tan malo- dijo tratando de alentarme pero no funcionaba. De repente sentí que algo había picado. -Spence creo que tenemos algo- dije mientras trataba de jalar, pero vaya que era pesado. Spencer vino y trato de ayudarme pero el bote comenzó a desbalancearse –Spencer! Déjalo ir, o nos vamos a ahogar!- trate de advertirle. -No te preocupes Carlotta todo estará b…- pero antes de que Spencer terminara de hablar todo el bote se volteo y ambos caímos al agua. -Genial- resople llena de ira, este día no podía ser peor.

_Minutos después_

Como el tonto bote se había volcado habíamos tenido que nadar hasta la orilla de regreso. Salimos del agua todo empapado y yo estaba muy furiosa. Entramos al auto y Spencer comenzó a conducir.

-Carly- me dijo pero lo ignore –Carly por favor, perdón, no quería que eso pasara- yo seguía ignorándolo-Carly-

-Basta Spencer, estoy enojada, cansada, mojada, y creo que hay un pez dentro de mi pantalón, asi que solo cállate y conduce!- le grite.

-Carly calma…- trato de decir Spencer.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas que me calme! Los chicos siempre dicen que uno se calme, pero eso solo lo altera más!- grite estaba muy furiosa –Además, no entiendo porque rayos me trajiste a este estúpido viaje de pesca-

-¡Lo hice porque extrañaba a mi hermanita!- me grito y eso hizo que mi ira desapareciera.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Freddie salió de su casa, directo a la casa Puckett. Hoy era su cuarto mes de aniversario con Sam. Tenía todo planeado. Primero irían a patinar sobre hielo, al cine y a una cena romántica. El estaba muy feliz, amaba a Sam con locura y amaba pasar cada momento que pudiera con ella. Antes de llegar paso por una tienda y compro los chocolates favoritos de Sam.

Llego a casa de su novia y toco el timbre, le pareció algo tonto, pues suponía que estaría sola, pero aun asi decidió hacerlo. Al abrir una rubia que el castaño supo reconocer de inmediato, abrió.

-Hola Sam- dijo Freddie muy sonriente mientras le extendía la caja de chocolates. –Feliz aniversario-

-Freddie!- grito la rubia algo emocionada por ver al castaño y sorprendida por el regalo que le había traído –Yo…- pero el castaño no la dejo terminar pues la beso. Sam le devolvió de inmediato el beso sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta convertirse en una sesión de besos que de alguna manera se movió a la sala. Después de unos minutos la presencia de oxigeno se les hizo presentes y tuvieron que separarse.

-Te gusto tu regalo- pregunto Freddie mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su novia.

-Lo ame, gracias Fredchiz- sonrio Sam dándole un beso en la mejilla –Iré por el tuyo, en un momento vuelvo- dijo antes de salir corriendo escalera arriba a su habitación. Al llegar comenzó a rebuscar pero no hallaba el regalo, asi que salió corriendo al armario en medio del pasillo, tal vez estaría allí.

Mientras tanto, Freddie se hallaba sentado viendo la televisión en el sofá de Sam. Cuando vio a una rubia acercarse.

-Freddie!- grito la rubia que lo reconoció de inmediato. Y lo abrazó. –Hace tanto que no te he visto-

-De que hablas nos vimos hace un momento- dijo el castaño algo confundido.

-Eh?- pregunto la rubia –Ni idea de lo que hablas-

-Pues si dijiste que irías por mi regalo y…- luego Freddie noto algo extraño en esa rubia –Porque te cambiaste la ropa?-

-¿Qué? Si no me he cambiado para nada, es lo que me puse en la mañana- respondió aun un poco confundida la rubia. Ambos estaban totalmente perdidos de lo que pasaba, pero la ojiazul vio su oportunidad de conquistar a Freddie. –Y ¿Cómo has estado Freddie?- pregunto coquetamente.

-Umm pues bien- respondió Freddie algo extrañado del comportamiento de su "novia".

-Y que hay de iCarly? Como han estado Carly, Gibby y Spencer- pregunto acercándose a Freddie, pero Freddie vio algo raro en todo eso asi que retrocedió un paso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Perdiste la memoria o algo? ¿Enloqueciste o qué?- pregunto Freddie tocándole la frente a la rubia, ella sonrio y se sonrojo un poco.

-Solo estoy algo loca de amor- contesto la rubia antes de acercarse más a Freddie quien siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la puerta de entrada.

-Ya en verdad que te está sucediendo Sa…- pero el castaño no pude terminar pues sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, al principio se sorprendió de la actitud de su novia, pero lo dejo de lado, total lo estaba besando, asi que le correspondió el beso, pero a medida noto que algo estaba mal, algo era diferente.

-¡FREDDIE!- se oyó un grito que provoco que ambos se separaran. –¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – lloró Sam quien bajaba las escaleras con muchas lagrimas en los ojos y furia por lo que había acabado de ver.

-¿Qué? ¿Sam?- dijo apuntando a la rubia que lo había acabado de besar –Y ¿Sam?- volvió a preguntar a la otra rubia que bajaba con lágrimas en los ojos y un pequeño regalo envuelto en un papel azul en sus manos.

-FREDDIE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICERAS ESTO- chillo Sam muy furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si tu eres Sam?- dijo apuntando a Sam –Tu eres…oh no- en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO FREDWARD BENSON, ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO?- grito Sam aun más furiosa.

-Espera engañando- dijo Melanie -¿A qué se refiere Sam con "engañando"? – le pregunto a Freddie quien estaba en shock

-…Melanie- susurro el castaño antes de abrir los ojos y al fin reaccionar –Ay no, perdón Sam yo no sabía…yo creí que…en verdad Sam, porque no me dijiste que tu hermana estaba aquí…espera…no se…no se suponía…que no existía- balbuce Freddie aun confudidos.

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO FREDWARD, TE ACABO DE VER PASANDO BABA CON MELANIE!- grito Sam.

-¡Qué! Pero yo no…yo no sabía…que ella era Melanie…yo este…yo pensé que eras TÚ- dijo tratando de calmar a Sam, quien ya estaba demasiado dolida. El corrió y abrazo a Sam –En verdad perdón bebé, yo creí que eras tú, perdón, perdón, perdón- seguía repitiendo Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam, quien trataba de separarlo.

-ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR AQUÍ, QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO- grito Melanie

-TU ERES LA QUE DEBERIA EXPLICARME, PORQUE MIERDA ESTABAS BESANDO A MI NOVIO- grito Sam enfurecida y quitando a Freddie.

-¿NOVIO?- pregunto Melanie aturdida –Desde cuando son novios?-

-¿Cómo que desde cuándo? Hoy es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos cuatro meses juntos- exclamo Sam.

-Pero…pe…pero- Melanie balbuceaba, ella ni si quiera sabía que su hermana y su "amor" estaban juntos. –Lo siento Sam, yo…yo no sabía-

-Como no lo vas a saber, eso lo anunciamos hace mucho en iCarly- dijo Freddie ahora molesto con Melanie, por su culpa Sam estaba molesta con él.

-En el internado nos quitaron el internet hace como seis meses, no he podido ver iCarly en mucho, como se suponía que debía saber que ustedes dos estaban saliendo- exclamo Melanie algo enojada – Tu nunca me contaste nada Sam-

-Yo creí que tú lo sabías- dijo Sam ya un poco más calmado, pero aun asi enojada con ambos. –Pero eso no te da el derecho de llegar y besuquearte con Freddie- dijo señalándola y luego miro a Freddie quien lucía culpable, triste y mal al mismo tiempo –Y tu, como te atreviste a besarla de nuevo, que a caso no viste que no era yo, o ya no me reconoces-

-Sam, por favor, no es lo que tú crees- imploro Freddie- Yo pensé que eras tú, y luego note que "tú" te comportabas extraña, asi que intente preguntarte que te sucedía, pero Melanie me beso, y como yo creí que eras tú le correspondía, pero en verdad si hubiera sabido, nunca lo hubiera hecho, Sam en serio perdóname por favor- suplicaba Freddie. Sam lo vio, el en verdad estaba arrepentido y ella no lo podía culpar exactamente, ella tampoco le había avisado que Melanie estaba en casa, y sabía que él seguía creyendo que Melanie no existía.

-De acuerdo te perdono- dijo y Freddie soltó un suspiro de alivio –Pero solo porque no lo sabías y no puedo culparte de eso, pero la próxima que te vea haciendo algo parecido sea con quien sea, te juro que despertaras en Puerto Rico- Freddie sonrio y abrazo a Sam. Por un momento creyó que terminarían el día de su aniversario. Luego Sam se despego y regreso su mirada a Melanie.

-No puedo creerlo Melanie, y tú que ya me empezabas a caer bien, como me pudiste hacer eso- pregunto Sam algo decepcionada.

-Yo en verdad Sammy, no lo sabía, yo…yo no había visto iCarly, yo solo…si hubiera sabido, nunca lo hubiera hecho, te lo juro Sam, perdóname- parecía que en cualquier momento Melanie se arrodillaría pidiendo perdón. Sam lanzo un suspiro y regreso a ver a Freddie quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien te perdono- antes esto Melanie chillo muy feliz, había conseguido el perdón de su hermana y eso era lo único que le importaba. Melanie abrazo a Sam resignada le devolvió el abrazo y Freddie se les unió. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

-Ya que aun no se conocían apropiadamente- comenzó Sam, después regresó a ver a Freddie –Melanie el es Freddie mi Novio- dijo señalándolo lo que causo que su hermana sonriera un poco –Freddie ella es mi clon maligno Melanie- dicho esto ambos se dieron las manos, y Sam los abrazo. Pero luego recordó algo –Nos vamos Freddie-

-Claro- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sam, pero luego vio a Melanie que se hallaba algo alejada de ellos –No crees que debemos llevar a Melanie estoy seguro que no tiene nada mejor que hacer- le susurro al oído de Sam.

-Pero Freddie es nuestro aniversario- se quejo, susurro Sam.

-Lo sé, pero podemos ir a hacer algo los tres y en la tarde podemos iniciar lo que teníamos planeado- le susurro Freddie. Sam lo miro, y suspiro asintiendo.

-Ya que, pero esto te costara el postre- susurro Sam.

-Lo que mi princesa desee- susurro el antes de darle un beso en la frente y regresar su vista hacia Melanie.

-Mel, quieres venir con nosotros- pregunto Sam.

-Si!- grito Melanie emocionada. Y los tres salieron de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

**-**No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ibas a extrañarme? Te veo todos los días – le pregunte a Spencer mientras él seguía conduciendo.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que te extraño- me contesto –Extraño pasar tiempo a solar hermano y hermana, hace mucho que no íbamos a ver una película o a comer algo solo los dos, extraño a mi hermanita pequeña que siempre cantaba conmigo, es verdad pasas en casa, y te veo todos los días, pero siempre estas con Sam, Freddie y Gibby. Y a penas ellos se van tú te vas a dormir y la rutina se repite, y a todos los lados que nos vamos siempre van ellos, solo quería pasar un momento solo los dos, como en los viejos tiempos- me dijo. Yo de inmediato me sentí culpable, es verdad hace mucho que no estaba sola con Spencer. Y aun cuando Sam y Freddie desaparecía de vez en cuando, yo siempre estaba con Gibby.

De inmediato me zafe el cinturón y lo abrace. Yo también extrañaba en cierta forma a mi hermano. –Perdón Spence, no fue mi intención, en verdad, yo no quería…perdón si te aleje, no lo volveré a hacer- decía sollozando, no me culpen siempre fui muy sensible.

-De acuerdo hermanita, pero en verdad, que te parece si desde ahora en adelante hacemos algo solos un día a la semana, solo los dos- dijo ya más feliz mientras nos separábamos.

-Hecho- le dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar. En ese momento me di cuenta que habíamos parado –¿Spencer en qué momento paramos?- pregunte alarmada.

Spencer intento encender el auto pero este no encendió –Spencer que paso?- pregunte ya mas alterada.

-Nos quedamos sin gasolina- dijo y en ese momento me alarme, no teníamos ni si quiera nuestros celulares ni nada, como se suponía que volveríamos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Termine de escribir! Vaya si que me canse. Al inicio segun yo se suponia que solo iba a ser un capitulo de todo eso pero veo que me tardare otro, asi que aun no tengo idea de que mas voy a escribir en el siguiente, bueno mas o menos si se, pero continuara a esta. Les dejo un adelanto el cual me acabo de inventar... :P<strong>

_-Por que me obligaste a traer a Melanie- se quejaba Sam, mientras que Freddie rodaba los ojos._

_-No es tan malo, Sam- le dijo Freddie_

_-No es tan malo, no es tan malo, ya me tiene cansada con su actitud de niña linda y todo eso, y qué onda con eso de ayudar a los niñitos, quien hace eso- exclamo Sam mientras señalaba a su hermana quien se hallaba ayudando a unos pequeños._

_-Obviamente tú, no- dijo Freddie, pero se ganó una mirada asesina de Sam –Sabes que te prefiero así- dijo antes de darle un beso._

_-Más te vale dork, mas te vale- amenazo Sam. _

_-Spencer llevamos más de dos horas caminando podemos parar por favor- se quejo Carly._

_-No Carly, estoy segura que hay una gasolinera a unos metros de aquí- decía Spencer mientras leía un mapa que solo Dios sabrá de dónde sacó._

_-Spencer mira a tu alrededor, no hay absolutamente nada- grito Carly en ese momento un auto paso embarrándolos de lodo, Carly suspiro y empezó a contar -1, 2, 3,4…-_

_-Hey estás haciendo esa cosa de contar hasta el 10 para calmarte?- pregunto Spencer muy feliz pero ganándose una mirada asesina de Carly. _

**Proximo Capitulo : Aún sin definir, pues como no sabia que iban terminar dividiendo este en dos partes, ni idea de como se va a llamar. Por cierto ni crean que Melanie aun dejo de pensar en Freddie, o tal vez si? Hmmm lo veran en el siguiente capitulo :)**

****Eso si espero poder subirlo en unos días, lo mas pronto posible, ademas de que ya mismo comenzare a escribir otra historia, tengo varias en verdad, pero creo que ya se con cual comenzare.****

**Por cierto que tal lo de Gibby y el oro, el resultado estara en el siguiente capitulo. Y si me preguntan porque lo puse, es simple, en Ecuador el clima esta loco, asi que hubo una epoca en que casi diario habia arcoiris, y por alguna razon amo lo arcoiris, asi que no se, se me ocurrio eso ;)**

**Dejen sus reviews, escribiendo si les gusto? Les divirtio? Que parte les gusto mas? Que parte odiaron? Todo eso solo dejen su review **

**Sin nada mas nos leemos la proxima vez, adios! :D**


	10. iSisters: continuación

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada bajen sus armas y dejen de apuntar hacia mí, se que deben estar molestos porque me tarde, pero tuve muchos y hablo en serio, muchos deberes que a penas y tenia una hora para entrar a leer y otras cosas; fue una semana demasiado larga, bueno semanas, pero al fin ya acabe tanto deber que tenía y tuve tiempo de escribir. Debo admitir que me tomo como tres días escribir este capitulo, pues aun tenia deberes, no tantos pero igual. Bueno no los seguire aburriendo con todo eso, asi que a leer :D**

**iCarly no es mío, que triste es la vida :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

-¿Y qué haremos primero chicos?- pregunto Melanie. Había aceptado que Melanie nos acompañara todo el día, solo por Freddie. Tonto nerd como me llega a convencer. Claro que aun sigo un poco molesta por lo de antes, más que todo nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Freddie el devolverle el beso, si él se hubiera apartado o algo así, no me hubiera molestado tanto; pero en cierta forma Freddie tenía razón. Yo no le había contado que Melanie había vuelto, si a penas y yo me lo creía. Es por eso que lo perdone. Y Melanie, pues si dice que no ha visto iCarly en meses me imagino que debo creerle, pues por la vida, es Melanie, demasiado linda, buena chica, inteligente, nunca sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca, peor besar a un chico que tiene novia, es por eso que al final la perdone.

-No lo sé, podemos ir a ver la película que Sam quería- dijo Freddie.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Melanie algo curiosa.

-"Matanza Sangrienta en la Ciudad: 2"- respondí alegremente. En verdad había esperado mucho por ver esa película, y para mi suerte recién salió, así que con Freddie, habíamos decido que la veríamos. Solo imagínense, a quien no le gusta ver a un tipo matando a personas con una hacha!

-¡NO!- chilló Melanie sacándome de mis pensamientos macabros –No por favor, esa es de terror y mucha sangre, no podemos ver otra película-

-Por supuesto que no- grité. No iba a dejar que por _perfecta _Melanie, no pudiera ver mi película –Eh estado esperando meses por esa película-

-Vamos Sam, solo esta vez, sabes que detesto las películas de terror- me rogaba pero yo no iba a aceptarla.

-No es de terror, solo de sangre, suspenso, muerte…- comencé pero Mel me interrumpió.

-Pues para mi es lo mismo- dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál quieres ver?- pregunto Fred tarado antes de que yo pudiera responderle. Esta me las iba a pagar.

-¿Por qué no vemos _The Vow_? Escuche que es grandiosa- sugirió.

-Claro que no, esa es romántica y muy cursi, ¿por qué veríamos eso?- le dije muy furiosa.

-Por favor hermana, en verdad no quiero ver esa película tuya, solo por hoy, como regalo de bienvenida, ¿qué dices?- rogo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de mandarla a la mismísima, pero Freddie hablo antes.

-De acuerdo- oh no estás te las veras conmigo Freddifer. El me regreso a ver, y yo solo lo mire con una mirada asesina. Para que sepa que las pagara más tarde.

-¡Si! ¡Andando!- chillo Melanie emocionada.

Llegamos al cine en unos minutos, Freddie compro nuestros boletos, y mientras Melanie fue al baño y nosotros nos quedamos comiendo unas golosinas, decidí hablar con Freddie.

-¿Por qué me detestas?- me queje como niña pequeña.

-¿De qué hablas? Sabes que te amo- me dijo mientras trataba de tomar mi mano.

-Pues no parece, ¿por qué aceptaste ver esta estúpida película romántica? Habíamos planeado desde hace mucho ver "Matanza Sangrienta en la Ciudad: 2"- me queje de nuevo.

-Perdón Sam, es solo que es tu hermana, y no va a estar mucho tiempo aquí, además creo que amabas deberían llevarse mejor, no soporto que siempre pases hablando así de ella, no es tan mala- eso me hizo enfurecer. Acaso mi propio novio estaba defiendo a mi hermana.

-Si tanto quieres estar con ella, me largo- grite mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a irme, pero sentí que un brazo me agarro de la muñeca y me detuvo.

-En verdad lo siento Sam, te prometo que te recompensare, podemos ver la película mañana, pero no te vayas- me dijo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos cafés, como no resistirme a ellos.

Yo suspire –De acuerdo, pero más te vale que mañana vengamos a ver la película, y también te costara una orden gigante de palomitas, ¿entendido?-

-Claro que sí princesa- dijo antes de darme un corto beso.

Entramos a la sala. Freddie me compró una orden de palomitas extra-grande, un hot-dog, unos nachos, y una soda, se compro para el mismo solo una orden de palomitas y una soda, y a Melanie un té helado. Ahora ven lo diferentes que somos. Freddie y yo nos sentamos al último, y Melanie se sentó a mi lado.

La película fue muy aburrida, solo una típica historia de una chica que perdía la memoria, y su marido tenía que volver a conquistarla o algo así, sinceramente no preste mucha atención. Preferí pasar besando a Freddie, por dos cosas, una ama besar a Freddie y la otra, es que a Melanie le molestaba cada vez que los besos subían un poquito de tono. Era tan divertido como se quejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

-No puede ser, ¿cómo que no tenemos gasolina?- grité alarmada. Estábamos literalmente en la nada. Ni si quiera se veía un triste carro pasar. –Spencer haz algo-

-Cálmate hermanita ya lo solucionare- _error_

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca me digas que me calme?- respira Carly, respira todo estará bien, piensa en cosas lindas… ay a quien engaño estoy muy desesperada.

-Ya perdón- estaba alterada como se suponía que volveríamos a casa, si ni si quiera teníamos gasolina.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby POV<strong>

-Andando Gupp, estamos cerca del arcoíris y de nuestro preciado oro- quería alentar a Guppy. Nos había tocado caminar, pues el arcoíris terminaba en la cima de una montaña.

-Ya voy- se quejo Guppy. El no quería venir, pero yo sí, solo imagínense lo que podría hacer con todo el oro que hallaríamos. Primero me compraría una gran casa, y unos guardaespaldas para que Sam no me vuelva a lastimar, además de una piscina llena de pudín, y claro algo para mi Ca…digo Carly.

_-_Ay Carly- dije suspirando, y Guppy me regresó a ver algo confundido –Solo sigue- le dije firmemente, pero claro en mi mente siempre estaría Carly. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Después de la película, decidimos ir por unos batidos. Sam pidió uno de fresa, yo uno de mora azul y Melanie de durazno. Melanie me agrada, a pesar de que casi hace que Sam termine conmigo por lo del beso, pero aun así me caí muy bien. Y también sentía que debía hacerlo, pues bueno es la hermana gemela de mi novia.

Hablando de Sam, note como le molestaba en realidad hacer cualquier cosa con su hermana. No quería eso, pues para mi deberían llevarse mejor. Y al menos agradecer que tengas una hermana, en cambio yo siempre fui hijo único. Ella y Carly tienen suerte, pues tienen a un hermano/a para pasársela bien, alguien que siempre los quiera, proteja y enseñe cosas nuevas, en cambio yo no.

-Freddie- oí a Sam decirme y en ese momento reaccione. -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando- le respondí mientras ella me miraba algo curiosa, pero decidió dejarlo así, para mi suerte. –Y Melanie ¿Dónde estudias?-

-Pues en Londres en el Liverpool Boarding School- **(A/N Soy un asco inventando nombres de colegios :P )** respondió muy feliz. Tal vez Sam tenía razón a veces se comporta demasiado alegre. Después de los batidos fuimos a caminar en un parque.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

-Spencer llevamos más de dos horas caminando podemos parar por favor- se quejo Carly.

-No Carly, estoy segura que hay una gasolinera a unos metros de aquí- decía Spencer mientras leía un mapa que solo Dios sabrá de dónde sacó.

-Spencer mira a tu alrededor, no hay absolutamente nada- grito Carly en ese momento un auto paso embarrándolos de lodo, Carly suspiro y empezó a contar -1, 2, 3,4…-

-Hey estás haciendo esa cosa de contar hasta el 10 para calmarte?- pregunto Spencer muy feliz pero ganándose una mirada asesina de Carly.

-Hablo en serio Spencer, estábamos varado en medio de la nada, no tenemos gasolina, no tengo ni si quiera mi celular, nada, y solo quiero volver a casa, con Sam, Freddie y Gibby- comenzó a llorar Carly.

-No llores hermanita, te prometo que pronto estaremos en casa con tus amigos esos y tu novio- trato de calmar a Carly.

-¿Cuál novio?- pregunto Carly, Spencer menciono algo de un novio, pero Carly no tenia ninguna

-Pues Gibby cual mas- contesto Spencer feliz

-¡Gibby no es mi novio!- gritó Carly -¿Qué rayos de hace pensar eso?-

-¿Qué? Pero para esta época, yo creí que ustedes dos ya serían novios- decía Spencer algo confundido.

-Y ¿Por qué creerías eso?- pregunto Carly con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues es obvio, para mí, que ustedes dos se gustan, basta con verlos, para saberlo, es algo como lo que pasa con Sam y Freddie. Al principio te parecerá raro, pero luego solo viendo como esos dos se miran, y como se comportan cuando están uno al lado del otro basta con saber que ambos están enamorados- dijo Spencer, haciendo que Carly lo pensara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, Sam, Freddie y Melanie se hallaban en el parque de Seattle. Al parecer estar al aire puro era bueno para la "salud y la mente" o algo así que había dicho Melanie. Al llegar decidieron ir a tomar asiento debajo de un árbol, pero solo Sam y Freddie, por qué Melanie, siendo pues ella, se fue a jugar a las escondidas con unos niñitos del parque. Incluso ayudaba a los más pequeños a beber agua del bebedero, que era muy alto para ellos.<p>

-Por qué me obligaste a traer a Melanie- se quejaba Sam, mientras que Freddie rodaba los ojos.

-No es tan malo, Sam- le dijo Freddie

-No es tan malo, no es tan malo, ya me tiene cansada con su actitud de niña linda y todo eso, y qué onda con eso de ayudar a los niñitos, quien hace eso- exclamo Sam mientras señalaba a su hermana quien se hallaba ayudando a unos pequeños.

-Obviamente tú, no- dijo Freddie, pero se ganó una mirada asesina de Sam –Sabes que te prefiero así- dijo antes de darle un beso.

-Más te vale dork, mas te vale- amenazo Sam. –Oye uno esos niños no se te hace conocido- preguntó Sam señalando a dos castaños, un niño y una niña para ser precisos.

-Sí, espera ese no era Jacob- preguntó Freddie

-Ah sí es cierto- dijo Sam asintiendo –Pobres están con Melanie- resopló la rubia.

-Ahí vamos otra vez- susurró Freddie muy bajo, pero suficiente como para que Sam lo oyera.

-Que dijiste Freddork- preguntó Sam algo amenazadora

-Que ahí va otra vez- dijo Freddie calmado –Siempre quejándote de Melanie, vamos es tu hermana no podrían llevarse un poco mejor- sugirió Freddie.

-Lo dudo Freduccini, Melanie y yo somos polos opuestos, ella es linda, adorable, inteligente, buena persona, ambientalista, y todas esas cosas mientras que yo no-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, para mi tu eres hermosa, aunque tú no lo creas eres bastante inteligente, y eres muy buena con todos los que te importan- le dijo Freddie –Además nosotros también éramos polos opuestos, y míranos ahora-.

-Es que no entiendo que tienes con hacer que Melanie y yo nos llevemos bien- le contesto Sam.

-Es solo que…nada- dijo Freddie algo molesto.

-Anda Freduardo, tu sabes que me lo puedes decir- comenzó a rogarle Sam, pero Freddie se quedo callado y hasta parecía ignorar a Freddie –Fredward deja de ignorarme en este momento y contéstame- demando Sam.

-Es solo que deberías agradecer que tienes una hermana- susurro Freddie tan bajo que Sam ni si quiera lo oyó.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sam.

-¡Qué deberías agradecer que tienes una hermana!- grito Freddie, causando que Sam se alejara un poco, era raro ver a Freddie gritar, Freddie se dio cuenta de eso y suspiro –Lo siento Sam no quise gritarte, es solo que, en verdad deberías agradecer que tienes una hermana, alguien con quien la puedes pasar bien, le puedes contar muchas cosas, alguien que te puede encubrir si haces algo malo, alguien a quien puedes pedir un consejo, alguien con quien de pequeños puedes jugar en lugar de estar todo el día solo, no es como yo, nunca tuve a ese alguien con quien pudiera jugar, pedir consejos ni nada, siempre estuve solo, y es frustrante-

Sam se quedo con la boca abierta no sabía eso de Freddie, sabía que él era hijo único pero nunca creyó que llegar a sentirse así. –No sabía que te sentías así, Freddie- le dijo la rubia a su novio –Pero para mí yo fui hija única, al igual que tú. Tal vez en un principio, debo admitirlo, Melanie y yo nos llevamos bien, incluso era como mi mejor amiga, pero desde que ella se fue a su precioso internado, ya ni si quiera hablamos muy seguido, ni tampoco la veo. Yo también estuve sola, al principio no tenía nunca con quien jugar, pero para mi suerte conocí a Carly. Ella es como una hermana para mí, siempre ha estado conmigo desde lo del asunto del sanduche, y siempre me apoyo, me aconsejo, me encubrió y defendió de muchas cosas que hice-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- pregunto Freddie.

-El punto es que Carly no es mi hermana biológica, o de sangre, o como se le diga, pero ella siempre fue como la hermana que tuve pero no veía. El punto es que tal vez nunca tuviste un hermano, pero siempre tuviste muy buenos amigos que hicieron lo mismo. Tienes a Carly, que ambos sabemos daría la vida por nosotros, siempre nos ha defendido; está Gibby que aunque es un tanto raro, es capaz de pelear con alguien si es necesario, y siempre la pasaras bien con él, excluyendo sus rarezas claro- Freddie rio un poco sobre eso –Spencer que es como el hermano mayor de todos, quien siempre tendrá un buen concejo y quien siempre nos protegerá. Y me tienes a mi Freddie, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, que yo puedo llegar a golpear a alguien por ti. Todos somos como tus hermanos Freddie-.

Freddie quedo viendo a Sam, ella tenía mucha razón, tal vez nunca tuvo un hermano de sangre ni nada, pero siempre tuvo unos grandes amigos junto a él –Tienes razón- dijo Freddie –Pero Sam, no quiero que seas mi hermana-

Sam se entristeció un poco por eso –Pero ¿por qué no?-

-Por qué no puedo besar a mi hermana- dicho esto Sam sonrió y Freddie la beso. Después de unos segundos ambos se separaran –Ellos podrán ser mis hermanos como tú lo dices, pero yo quiero a mi Sam, como mi novia-

-Eres un bobo- dijo Sam golpeando levemente el brazo de Freddie –Además quien dice que todos los hermanos son así, recuerda que todo hermano siempre va a pelear, siempre te va a molestar, siempre podrá usar algo que te haya sucedido como chantaje, y si es en su beneficio te acusara, así que no dudes que nos hermanos son tan lindos- Freddie sonrió. En eso Melanie se les acercó.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- preguntó muy curiosa.

-Nada, hablando- contesto Sam como si nada, pero Freddie la miro algo molesto –Melanie?-

-¿Si?- pregunto inocentemente Melanie.

-Gracias- respondió Sam

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Por ser mi hermana- contesto honestamente Sam. Melanie chillo y abrazo a su gemela –Ya basta Mel, me estas asfixiando-

-Lo siento, y tu también gracias Sammy por ser mi hermana, aunque a veces se que quisiera golpearme, aunque no estoy segura de porque, eres mi hermana y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, te quiero hermanita-

-Si, si, yo también- dijo Sam mientras Freddie la miraba algo orgulloso. – Hey Mel, ¿quieres a otro hermano?-

-Eh?- pregunto Melanie obviamente confundida.

-Si, Mel te presento a tu nuevo hermano Freddie- Freddie la miro con cara de _que-estas-haciendo _–Pues Freddie no tiene hermanos, y le decía que tiene a Carly, Spencer, Gibby, y tú también podrás ser su hermana-

-Pues claro, ¿pero y tú qué?- pregunto Melanie.

-Yo seré su novia-

-¿Y por qué no su hermana?-

-Porque no puedo besar a mi hermana, verdad Sam- dijo con un tono pícaro Freddie, mientras le daba un pico a Sam. Melanie solo sonrió y rodo los ojos. _Ahora que los veo me parecen demasiado adorable_, pensó Melanie.

Luego vio como su hermana y el novio de ella, comenzaban una sesión de besos, espero unos segundos a ver si se detenían pero nada paso, hasta que se cansó –Ya basta chicos, estamos en público- prácticamente gritó.

Sam y Freddie se despegaron y se sonrojaron un poco –Perdón olvide que estabas aquí- dijo Sam mientras abrazaba a Freddie.

-Si es por eso, solo díganlo y me voy, eh –dijo divertida Melanie.

-Está bien, adiós- dijo Sam directamente, lo cual causo que Melanie abriera los ojos.

-Pero decía de broma- se quejó Melanie.

-Lo sé, pero ya que lo sugeriste…nos vemos luego Mel- dijo Sam para volver a besar a Freddie. Melanie suspiró y se alejó.

-Hey Jacob, Ava, quieren volver a jugar- Mel les preguntó a los niñitos que estaban ahí.

-¡Sí!- gritaron al unisonó y siguiendo a Melanie.

-Segura que no eres Sam- pregunto por cómo vigésima vez Jacob.

-Jacob ya te lo dije, soy su gemela Melanie, te llevaría con ella, pero no creo que quieran ver adolescentes pasarse baba- dijo la rubia un tanto divertida.

-Uggh- se quejaron ambos del asco, lo que hizo reír a Mel.

* * *

><p>-Spence- susurró Carly minutos más tarde mientras seguían caminando por la carretera vacía.<p>

-¿Si, hermanita? –preguntó Spencer.

-En verdad crees en todo eso de Gibby y yo, que dijiste antes- pregunto inocentemente Carly.

-Claro que si Carly- dijo Spencer –Pero nunca me dijiste, ¿te gusta Gibby, acaso?-

Carly se quedo callada por un momento –No lo sé- fue todo lo que respondió para luego seguir caminando.

-Adolescentes y sus hormonas- dijo Spencer para sí mismo –Yo sé bien que te gusta hermanita- dijo sonriendo.

Carly se paró, no sabía que responde –ES posible- susurró, pero Spencer la alcanzo a oír y saltó de la emoción.

-Ha, lo sabía- dijo muy feliz –Pero que no estás segura aun o que- pregunto

Carly lanzo un suspiro antes de voltear a ver a su hermano –No, aun no lo sé, creo, pero no estoy segura de nada aún- dijo Carly seriamente.

-No te preocupes hermanita, aun eres joven, podrás descubrir esos sentimientos tuyos en cualquier momento- le aconsejó Spencer. Carly lo miro y lo abrazó.

-Siempre sabes que decir Spence- dijo Carly mientras sonreía.

-Si, pues no siempre soy el tonto artista cocina tacos de spaguetti, que incendia todo lo que toca- dijo en broma Spencer, pero Carly rodo los ojos para luego sonreír, siempre amaría a su hermano tal y como es.

-Bueno sigamos caminando- dijo Carly ya cambiando de tema –Por cierto a ¿cuantos kilómetros estamos?- preguntó

-Mmm pues a…- empezó Spencer a leer el mapa -1, 2,3…4! – gritó Spencer

-¿Kilómetros?- pregunto muy sorprendida y a la vez frustrada Carly.

-Bueno puedo que 5- dijo Spencer muy calmado. Lo que causo que Carly se desesperara más y más.

* * *

><p>-La mar astaba sarana, sarana astaba la mar, le mer estebe serene, serene estebe le mer…- Guppy cantaba mientras subía la montaña junto con Gibby. <strong>(AN Me divierte tanto cantar esa canción solo para molestar a mi amiga :P)**

-Guppy basta- gritó Gibby irritado, llevaban más de media hora caminando y el arcoíris comenzaba a desaparecer –Gupp apresura el arcoíris desaparecerá y no obtendremos nuestro oro-

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Guppy inocentemente mientras le mostraba una flor que había arrancado de por ahí.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte, que no es mi cumpleaños-se quejó Gibby. –Andando, quiero conseguir ese oro- Guppy solo asintió para luego volver a caminar tras su hermano.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad, dos rubias y un castaño se andaban caminando por la calle, directo a la casa de las gemelas.<p>

-Vendré por ti a las ocho de acuerdo- dijo el castaño dándole un tierno beso a su novia.

-De acuerdo- dijo muy alegre la rubia, para luego besarlo un poco más.

-Chicos! Basta, al principio creí que era tierno, pero ya me están comenzando a colmar la paciencia- dijo Melanie ya bastante cansada de la actitud de su hermana y el novio de ella.

-Pues si no quieres verlo, no lo hagas- dijo algo molesta su gemela, Melanie solo rodo los ojos.

-Mejor iré a mi habitación, adiós Freddie- se despidió Melanie mientras entraba a su casa.

-Adiós Melanie- dijo Freddie moviendo la mano. Después de que Melanie entrar, pues todos se hallaban anteriormente en la puerta de la casa, el volvió a darle un rápido beso a Sam, para luego despedirse.

-Nos vemos, a las 8, no faltes- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo hare- dijo Sam antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Mientras la noche se acercaba más y más, unos hermanos seguían buscando el oro que tanto anhelaban, bueno al menos el mayor de ellos; en cambio una rubia se arreglaba para su aniversario mientras que su gemela buscaba algo para que ella pudiera usar. En cambio muy lejos de allí, un par de castaños seguía caminando en busca de una estación de servicio.<p>

-Es todo, ya no avanzo- dijo Carly mientras se sentaba agotada en el suelo, bueno mitad de la calle.

-Vamos hermanita estoy seguro de que estamos cerca, tu puedes- trataba de alentarla su hermano Spencer.

-No Spencer, estoy muy cansada, hemos caminado por como 3 horas y nada, tengo sed, y ahora sé cómo se siente Sam cuando tiene hambre- se quejó Carly.

-No te rindas- seguía tratando de animarla pero nada parecía funcionar. –De acuerdo descansaremos un momento-

-Gracias- dijo Carly ya muy cansada – Oye, por cierto, no me contaste que estabas buscando a Sasha?- pregunto Carly sentándose.

-Ah, sí, si l hice- dijo Spencer

-Y?- pregunto Carly tratando de hacer que siguiera.

-Y, pues me dijo que dentro de unos meses vendrá por aquí, pues en estos momentos está en una gira o algo así, buscando nuevas personas que la reten- decía el mayor de los Shay.

-Al menos tienes a alguien- dijo Carly algo frustrada.

-Si le dices a Gibby que te gusta, tal vez tú también- dijo en un tono muy pícaro. Pero solo logro que su hermana menor lanzara un gruñido para después volver a caer en medio de la vacía calle.

* * *

><p>-Y un poco más y lo conseguiremos- decía el gordito favorito de toda la web, mientras terminaba de subir una loma de rocas. –Ven Gupp te ayudare- decía mientras regresaba a ayudar a su hermano pero no lo hallo –Gupp?- pregunto algo temeroso.<p>

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo alguien detrás de él, se giro y vio a su hermano menor con otra flor en las manos.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar antes que yo, se suponía que no había otro camino?- preguntó Freddie algo confundido

-Solo yo lo sé- dijo muy tiernamente. Gibby rodo los ojos, y vio que el arcoíris, ahora prácticamente en frente de ellos ya estaba prácticamente borrado. En ese instante salió corriendo y llego al arcoíris para luego en medio de un hoyo no tan cubierto agarro una gran vasija.

-Si lo conseguí, lo conseguí- gritaba de emoción mientras levantaba la vasija sobre su cabeza.

-Si!- gritaba también de emoción el menor de los Gibson.

-Vamos a ver cuánto oro hallamos, y ya sabes nos repartimos mitad y mitad- dijo Gibby mientras trataba de abrir la vasija pues esta tenia encima una especie de tapa. –Veamos- dijo Gibby sacando la tapa y viendo dentro de la vasija, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos –Esto no es oro es…-

* * *

><p>-Y un poco más de esto, y esto y quedaras lista- decía la rubia mientras maquillaba a su hermana gemela.<p>

-Ya basta Mel, acepte que me ayudaras a arreglar para mi cita esta noche, pero no que exageraras- se quejaba su hermana mientras se miraba al espejo, pero no pudo evitar chillar –Melanie que me hiciste, parezco un payaso que se escapo del circo o algo así-

-De que hablas, te ves increíble- le decía Melanie, pero Sam solo agarro una toalla y se limpio la cara. –Hey porque te limpiaste, arruinaste mi trabajo-

-Lo siento Mel, pero bien sabes, que yo detesto el maquillaje- decía Sam mientras terminaba de limpiarse –Además Freddie me ama así tal y como soy-

-De acuerdo- dijo Melanie para luego sentarse en la cama de su hermana mientras ella se iba a vestir en su baño –Oye, y nunca me contaron, como es que llegaron a ser novios-

Sam se quedo paralizada un momento, no estaba tan segura de cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado a su hermana. ¿Y si la creía una loca? ¿O creía que todos habían enloquecido? No ella era Sam Puckett, por la vida, ella era la reina de las mentiras, algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

-Ah…pues…bueno- Sam no sabía ni como comenzar –Si te la cuento prometes no alterarte- pregunto Sam saliendo ya lista.

-Wow te ves hermosa- la elogio su hermana –Ah, y si lo prometo, pero ándale quiero saber-

-Pues hace unos meses, Spencer tenía está loca máquina, que era del tiempo- los ojos de Melanie se abrieron –Y si hablo en serio, y pues terminamos viajando 15 años en el futuro y al llegar descubrimos que…- y así Sam continuo la historia de todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás en su loco y retorcido viaje al futuro. –Y después de todo el drama en el hospital nos hicimos novios, y al final volvimos a casa- terminó de contar, pero cuando vio la expresión de su hermana no pudo evitar estar más confundida. Pensó que la vería con cara de demente total o algo parecido, pero en realidad era todo lo contario, ella tenía una mirada muy tranquila y alegre.

-Owww, que historia más para tierna- dijo Melanie muy feliz

-No crees que estamos locos ni nada por el estilo- pregunto Sam algo preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no, tú eres mi hermana y pues yo te creo- respondió Melanie calmadamente –Pero nunca me dijiste, y que hay de mi futuro-

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida –Pues, en realidad, nunca lo supimos- dijo aun tratando de analizarlo para ella misma –Lo siento-

-Hey, no te acongojes hermanita, todo está bien, además de que me alegra que tu y Freddie sean novios- en eso sonó el timbre –Iré a abrir-

-Acongojes?- se pregunto Sam para sí misma para luego alzarse de hombros y bajar las escaleras.

-Hola Sam- la saludo su novio, que venía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa celeste y una corbata gris –Te ves hermosa- le dijo a ella. Sam por su parte traía puesto un simple vestido blanco con sandalias plateadas, su cabello suelto, pero sus rizos perfectamente arreglados.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo, Benson- dijo Sam sonriendo. Freddie solo le dio un rápido beso y le agarro la mano. –Volveré mas tarde Mel-

-No se hagan tarde- les aconsejo Melanie mientras se despedía de ambos.

* * *

><p>-… y prácticamente ya no puedo dejar de pensar en el- decía Carly mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.<p>

-Wow, eso se llama amor hermanita- dijo Spencer quien estaba del otro lado viendo estrellas.

-Si eso creo- admitió Carly – Es que simplemente no sé, tiene algo que me encanta, como tenía esa obsesión con quitarse la camisa, cuando baila, como dice "GIBEH" cada vez que entra en la casa, como es de raro…-

-Como fue persiguiendo a un arcoíris para buscar oro- dijo Spencer riendo.

-Si- dijo una Carly aun babeando pero luego reacciono –Espera que?-

-Si, lo público en un tweet, ves- dijo Spencer mostrándole su celular y en el abierto el twitter de Gibby.

-Ay Gibby, ves a eso es a lo que me refiero, el tiene sus cosas comunes y….espera un momento- dijo Carly reaccionando y parándose –Todo este tiempo tuviste tu celular y no fuiste capaza de llamar a alguien para que viniera a recogernos- gritaba Carly muy enojada.

-Tú nunca me preguntaste si tenía mi celular o no- dijo Spencer algo apenado.

-AHHHHH!- gritó Carly mientras se lanzaba a golpear a su hermano.

-Carly basta!- decía Spencer tratando de calmar a su hermana

-No puedo creerlo, me tuviste todo este tiempo aquí, y tú tenías tu celular- se quejaba una muy molesta Carly.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Spencer inocentemente.

-Sabes que olvídalo, ahora dame tu celular- dijo Carly extendió la mano.

-No es mi peraphone querido, que le vas a hacer- dijo Spencer mientras abrazaba su celular.

-No le hare nada, solo lo usare para llamar a Sam y Freddie para que vengan a recogernos- explico Carly, tratando de mantenerse calmada, aunque en el fondo quería masacrar a su hermano.

-Ah entonces si- dijo Spencer algo infantil. Carly rodo los ojos y comenzó a marcar.

-Hola Sam…pues bien…no no es verdad, todo está mal muy mal….Spencer me trajo de pesca a Canadá…si Canadá….es una larga historia…Sam….Sam! deja de besar a Freddie!- decía Carly mientras hablaba por el teléfono y Spencer reía ante lo ultimo –La cosa es que prácticamente nos quedamos sin gasolina y estamos varados en medio de la nada, así que podrían venir a recogernos… por favor, se que estas en una cita con Freddie…si lo sé su aniversario, pero hemos caminado por horas…de acuerdo…gracias….adiós- termino Carly colgando el teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrededor de 3 horas después<strong>

-…entonces después de eso, el profesor agarro al conejo macho y al conejita, y…-contaba Spencer.

-Basta, ya no quiero saber- chilló Carly.

-pero era la mejor parte- se quejó como niño pequeño Spencer.

-No me importa, y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de eso- chilló de nuevo Carly -¿Cuánto más crees que tardaran?- preguntó Carly, pero justo ese momento aparecieron unas luces a lo lejos y ambos se levantaron.

-Alguien quiere que los llevemos- pregunto Sam mientras se bajaba del auto de Freddie

-Gracias- decía Carly abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Me debes una Shay- amenazó Sam.

-Si lo que sea, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía Carly abrazando mas a Sam.

-Chicos- escucho unas voces y regreso a ver y vio a Freddie, Gibby, Guppy, y…

-¿Melanie?- pregunto Carly, y la rubia solo asintió, Carly lanzo un chillido para luego abrazar a su vieja amiga.

-Como has estado- pregunto Carly

-Bien, bien- decía Melanie sonriendo.

Pronto todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a donde había quedado el auto de Spencer al bajar, Freddie se fue con un envase con gasolina a ponerlo en el carro de Spencer. Spencer quería hacerlo pero nadie se lo permitió, pues no querían que nada se incendiase.

-Y como es que vinieron todos aquí- pregunto Carly.

-Pues Freddie y yo veníamos, pero justamente Melanie llamó preguntando qué a qué hora volveríamos, se cree mi mamá- se quejaba Sam

-Hey sigo aquí- respondía Melanie

Sam solo rodo los ojos y siguió –Y pues le dije a dónde íbamos e insistió en venir-

-Y Gibby y Guppy?- pregunto Carly de nuevo.

-Pues en medio del camino, saliendo de la ciudad los hallamos caminando, así que decidimos darles un aventón- explicaba Melanie.

-Ustedes quería, por mi se hubieran regresado a su casa a pie- respondió Sam. Carly y Melanie solo rodaron los ojos. Luego Gibby se les acerco con una maleta algo grande, que de donde se la habrá sacado, eso nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo.

-Hey, alguien quiere una gomita de osito- preguntó Gibby sacando una vasija de su maleta.

-No- respondieron Sam, y Melanie.

-Yo si- gritó emocionado Guppy mientras sacaba unos cuantos ositos de la vasija.

-Yo también- dijo Carly sacando un osito verde y comiéndolo –Y de donde los sacaste Gibb?-

-Pues, fui en búsqueda de oro a un arcoíris, con Guppy, pero al llegar solo hallamos esta vasija repleta de ositos de goma- dijo Gibby mientras se comía algunas gomitas.

-Y porque…-comenzó a tratar de preguntar Carly.

-No preguntes Carls- le interrumpió Sam, Carly solo se alzo de hombros

-Bueno chicos es alrededor de la 1 de la mañana y aun hay camino que recorrer- dijo Freddie mientras terminaba de llenar el tanque de Spencer. Luego cerró el envase donde traía la gasolina, y se puso a lado de su novia, pasando un brazo alrededor suyo.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó Freddie algo preocupado, pues como habían tenido que salir de su cita, Sam seguía con vestido y era de madrugada.

-Algo- respondió Sam temblando un poco y sujetando con un poco de fuerza la chompa que le había dado Freddie antes. Freddie solo apretó su agarre tratando de darla algo de calor.

-Hey si tienes frío creó que Spencer andaba a traer una manta en su auto- comenzó a decir Carly –¡Spencer! Ve a buscar la manta- le ordenó Carly a su hermano. Después Spencer salió de su auto con una manta morada y se la dio a Sam quien la agarro y se envolvió en ella inmediatamente.

-Gracias- dijo Sam aun temblando

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam, tratando de darle más calor.

-Carly vendrás conmigo- pregunto Spencer

-Claro- dijo Carly sonriendo –Nos vemos en casa chicos- se despidió Carly de sus amigos y subió al auto con Spencer.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo, fue un día muy divertido- dijo Carly mientras Spencer arrancaba y ella terminaba de despedirse de sus amigos desde lejos.

-Que bien- dijo Spencer muy feliz

-Te amo hermanito- dijo Carly mientras le daba un corto abrazo a Spencer, no quería que se accidentaran

-Yo también Carly- dijo Spencer dándole una sonrisa. Carly solo se acomodo en su asiento y se durmió, al fin descansando de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>En cambio en otro auto, Melanie, Guppy y Gibby iban pacíficamente dormidos en la parte trasera del auto de Freddie.<p>

-Lamento que nuestro aniversario no fuera como lo planeamos- dijo Freddie algo apenado

-Hey, no estuvo tan mal, y no te preocupes, estoy segura que tendremos muchos otros aniversarios para recompensar este- dijo Sam sonriendo. –Además aprendimos muchas cosas sobre los hermanos-

-Eso es cierto- comenzó Freddie –Aprendí que aunque no tenga hermanos biológicos ni nada de eso, tengo unos grandes amigos, a los cuales puedo considerar mis hermanos-

-Y yo aprendí que aunque Melanie me saca de quicio, debo estar agradecida por tenerla como hermana- dijo Sam sonriendo, para luego bostezar y abrazarse más a su manta.

-Hey tienes sueño?- pregunto algo divertido Freddie.

-Si- dijo Sam mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches princesita, feliz aniversario- dijo Freddie mientras veía a su novia comenzar a dormirse –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Sam ya muy dormilona –Feliz aniversario- dijo antes de caer dormida. Freddie solo sonrió y continúo manejando. Había sido un día cansado, y el también quería llegar a casa a descansar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto muy, muy lejos de allí…<p>

-Y aquí es- dijo el hombre señalando a un sector lleno de ramas.

-Estas seguro- pregunto el otro hombre

-Claro que sí, yo mismo las sepulte aquí- decía el primer hombre mientras planeaba comenzar a excavar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hecho un agujero en el lugar. –No puede ser, no, no es verdad- decía con desesperación cavando, pero no hallo nada.

-Ves, no están aquí- dijo el segundo hombre algo molesto

-Te lo juro, yo enterré las gomitas aquí- dijo el primer hombre algo alterado y confundido.

-Pues que te parece, ya no están, así que el trato queda roto- dijo el segundo hombre antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

-No! Mis gomitas de osito!- lloró el primer hombre. –Ni si quiera me dejaron unita- se quejó como niño pequeño para luego llorar sobre el agujero donde alguna vez estuvieron sus amadas gomitas de osito.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal les pareció? Me quedo un tanto largo, pero espero con eso recompensar todas estas semanas sin actualizar. A por cierto gracias a todos por su reviews, aunque recibi menos que antes :( , pero bueno...<strong>

**Dejen su review diciendome si les gusto, o no? O bueno que les pareció, en serio se los agradecere. Sinceramente diganme que les gusto, su parte favorita y todo eso, ademas de que yo no estoy segura quer mismo escribi pues lo escribi en dias diferentes y ya ni yo estoy segura de que no mas habre puesto, como lo del ultimo fue algo random que se vino ese momento... :P**

**Por cierto, que tal lo de Jacob y Ava, tratare de traerlos mas seguido, bueno es seguro que ya los empezare a traer mas seguido, en especial a Jacob. Ah y ya vieron, ya deje muchos indicios Cibby, aunque aun habra que esperarse un tantito nada mas ;)**

**Por cierto este cap va dedicado a mis dos hermanas mayores, que aunque les gusta hacerme la vida imposible, las amo con todo mi corazon y les agradezco por todo lo que hacen y por lo que siempre estan ayudandome en lo que necesito 3**

**Proximo Capitulo: Aún sin titulo , pero creo que tendra que ver con el regreso a clases :P**

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero igual no prometo nada, porque de a ratos a mis profesores les coge algo y se vuelven unos malditos y nos mandan deberes como si no tuvieramos otras cosas que hacer...**

**Sin nada más, nos leeremos la proxima**

**purplehAM138**

**Chao :D**


	11. iWhat is going on? Part 1

**Si lo se, lo se; me demore mucho mas de dos meses en solo actualizar...y en verdad lo siento. No dare toda la justificacion, pues seria muy larga solo dire que en realidad no he tenido tiempo ademas de que me quede sin inspiracion. En verdad lo lamento ;)**

**Pero bueno ya nada más, asi que a leer se ha dicho.**

**Icarly no es mío, es del troll de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon :D**

* * *

><p>El olor a huevos fritos, del delicioso tocino recién hecho, despertó a Sam Puckett de su sueño profundo en el que había estado ya por 100 años; no es verdad, a penas y 8 horas, pero para Sam se podía sentir como si hubiera dormido un siglo entero. Se levanto y caminó directamente a su cocina donde hallo a su gemela, Melanie, cocinando el desayuno de ambas; su madre no se hallaba, al parecer había ido de viaje a Las Vegas de nuevo con su nuevo novio, el fontanero, Robert.<p>

-Buenos días hermanita, veo que ya despertaste- saludó Melania a su hermana con una gran sonrisa para luego volver a la cocina.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos?- se quejó Sam mientras se sentaba en la mesa- Hoy tengo que volver a ese estúpido colegio-

-Vamos Sam, es su último año; el próximo todos nos iremos a la universidad, no estás nada emocionada acaso- le pregunto la otra rubia mientras le servía el desayuno a Sam. A Melanie le encantaba cocinar y sabía que si ella no lo hacía, Sam no comería nada y les robaría a los de primer año; así que prefería prevenirles la tortura a los que serían los nuevos en Ridgeway este año.

-No, solo quiero acabar de una vez este estúpido año y largarme de esa prisión- contesto Sam aun algo adormilada pero molesta.

Melanie solo rodo los ojos. –Lo que sea- dijo para después buscar unos cubiertos y dárselos a Sam para sentarse a comer con ella- ¿Y Freddie vendrá?-

-No lo sé, no me ha llegado algún mensaje, creo que lo veré en el colegio- dijo la rubia mientras se acaba su quinto pedazo de tocino –En verdad Mel, ¿qué haces para que este tocino quede tan delicioso?-

-Eso hermanita es secreto, tal vez algún día te lo dé- contestó Melanie –Pero, creí que Freddie ya tenía su auto propio-

-Así era, pero la Loca esa de su madre, no le deja usarlo más, después de que me apegue demasiado a la acera y el carro se raspo-dijo Sam lamiendo su plato, lo que causo una cara de disgusto en su hermana –Al parecer eso pudo haber ocasionado un accidente de escalas gigantescas en el que Freddie pudo haber salido gravemente herido- dijo Sam imitando la voz de la Sra. Benson

-Esa señora me agrada…- empezó Mel, pero al ver la mirada de sorpresa y de un poco de enojo de su hermana decidió continuar –Pero es demasiado loca, sinceramente no sé como la aguantas, y pensar que en un futuro será tu suegra-.

-Uggh, ni me lo recuerdes, juró que en cuanto me casé con Freddie, dentro de unos años claro, esa señora ira directo a "Aguas Turbulentas"- dijo Sam mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Cuando recibió un mensaje y lo leyó –Es Freddie al parecer estará aquí en 5 minutos iré a cambiarme, por cierto Mel ¿a qué horas sale tu vuelo?-

-A eso de las 11:00- dijo Melanie mientras recogía los platos y los dejaba en el fregadero.

-Segura que no quieres que falte y te lleve- dijo Sam algo esperanzada de poder tener una escusa para faltar a clases.

-Sam!, deja de buscar excusas para faltar; no te preocupes, una amiga mía vive en Seattle, y ella me pasara viendo y nos iremos juntas al aeropuerto-

-De acuerdo- contesto Sam mientras subía las escaleras –que amargada- susurró al final antes de subir a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y salir con Freddie directo al colegio.

* * *

><p>-¡Spencer ya me voy al colegio!- gritó la castaña mientras recogía su maleta -¿Seguro qué no me puedes llevar?-<p>

-Lo siento hermanita, pero le prometí a Calceto que lo vería en media hora en el basurero- dijo Spencer mientras comía un waffle.

-¿Y qué se supone que harán allá?- preguntó la presentadora de iCarly.

-Pues me ayudara a buscar cosas útiles para mi nuevo invento- contesto muy calmadamente Spencer.

-¿Nuevo invento?- preguntó Carly algo preocupada

-¡Si! ¿Recuerdas la máquina del tiempo que los llevó al futuro?- pregunto Spencer y su hermana solo asintió con la cabeza –Pues estaba pensando y creo que ya era hora que me pusiera a crear nuevos inventos-

Carly rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la puerta –De acuerdo, pero no incendies el basurero- advirtió a su hermano.

-No prometo nada- gritó Spencer justamente cuando la puerta se cerraba. –Bueno Wafflie, creo que estábamos en un cita- le dijo a su Waffle para luego morderlos –Si que eres delicioso-

* * *

><p>En el departamento de los castañoss las cosas se movían un poco, y por un momento fue como que estuvieran a punto de desaparecer.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la hija de ambos castaños.

-No estoy segura, eso fue extraño- dijo su madre mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno a su familia.

-¿Y si son los aliens?- pregunto algo preocupado su esposo, madre e hija regresaron a verlo y rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaban para sí mismas la cabeza; para luego volver a comer –Amargadas- contesto como niño pequeño para volver a tomar su leche de chocolate.

* * *

><p>Carly Shay entró a Ridgeway y se dirigió a su mismo casillero; por alguna razón había estado en exactamente el mismo desde que entro a primer año, y este sería su último año de colegio y después a la universidad. Asustada, nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa era como se sentía Carly.<p>

-Hola Sam- saludó la castaña al notar a su amiga rubia en igualmente el mismo casillero

-Hola Carls- respondía Sam mientras abría su casillero.

-¿Y Freddie?- preguntó Carly en cuanto introducía su clave.

-Está en su casillero, dijo que iría a guardar su mochila y unos libros, volverá en un rato- contesto como si nada la co-presentadora de iCarly.

-Hola Carly- llegó Freddie saludando a su mejor amiga para luego pararse junto a su novia.

-Y hablando del Rey de los Nubs- dijo Sam, haciendo que Freddie solo rodara los ojos.

-¿Y cómo se sienten chicos?- pregunto la castaña muy animada –Pueden creerlo es nuestro último año-

-Es fantástico- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Me da igual- contestó Sam muy aburrida.

-Hola chicos- saludó el gordito consentido de todos mientras llega donde se hallaban su amigos.

-¿Qué hay Gibbs?- preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Freddie ganara una mirada asesina y una cachetada de parte de Sam –Deja de decir lo mismo que yo-

-Tú eres la que dijo lo mismo que yo- se quejó Freddie

-No me importa, si yo te quiero culpar a ti tu solo debes aceptar la culpa y punto, no me contradigas- dijo Sam un poco molesta

-No Sam, no voy a permitir que me trates así, no soy tu esclavo, ni Gibby…-

-Hey- protesto el gordito.

-…ni nada por el estilo- dijo ignorando totalmente al otro castaño –Soy tu novio Sam y también merezco algo de respeto-

-No empieces con tus cursilerías Fredward, qué no estoy de ánimos para escucharte- decía Sam mientras cerraba su casillero con algo de fuerza –Ahora vamos a la cafetería haber si ya hay algo de comida, mamá muere de hambre-

-No- fue la única respuesta de Freddie para después cruzarse de brazos

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunto ya molesta ahora Sam.

-Que no- dijo firmemente Freddie.

-Escúchame bien Fredward Karl Benson- Sam acaba de decir su nombre completo, algo malo se aproximaba, presentían Carly y Gibby quienes solo veían como "Seddie" tenía una pelea –Si yo te digo que vayamos a un lugar tu me acompañas, de acuerdo-

-No- dijo de nuevo Freddie sin si quiera inmutarse- No soy de tu propiedad Sam, y no por ser tu novio tengo que hacer todo lo que tú me dices-

Antes de que la discusión creciera el timbre de inicio de clases sonó, lo cual fue un alivio para Carly y Gibby. Sam y Freddie llevaban ya dos semanas enteras peleándose por cada cosa que sucedía, así fuera porque una hoja había caído de un árbol, ellos iniciaban una pelea; las cosas se ponían tensas por un rato antes de que ambos se disculparan y volvieran a ser los demasiado cursis Sam y Freddie.

Sam solo se dirigió a su primera clase, 'Historia' seguida por Gibby con quien compartía dicha clase. Freddie por otro lado se quedo viendo sin moverse de su lugar, a Sam dirigiéndose a clases, suspiró un poco para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a 'Biología' junto con Carly.

* * *

><p><em>En Historia<em>

-Ya llegué- anunció la Srta. Briggs mientras entraba al salón 205- Siéntense mocosos, que mientras más pronto acabemos más rápido me podre librar de ustedes- todos solo hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por la Srta. Briggs – ¡Siéntense!- gritó molesta lo que causo el temor en algunos de los estudiantes mientras que en otros solo mas odio. –Bueno antes de comenzar con la tortura…- comenzó a decir la maestra pero fue callada cuando el Director Franklin entró en el salón.

-Lo siento Briggs, pero traía a un nuevo estudiantes- dijo el director mientras por la puerta aparecía un chico muy lindo, a decir verdad de cabello color castaño claro, con ojos cafés- Chicos él es Noah Edwards, es nuevo aquí así que por favor trátenlo bien- luego el Director salió del salón.

-Bueno Noah ve y siéntate con…- Briggs lo pensó un momento –Gibson- Noah solo asintió y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Hola soy Orenthal, pero puedes decirme Gibby- saludo Gibby al nuevo alumno.

-Si lo sé, te reconozco por iCarly, me encanta su programa- contesto Noah

-Si pues hacemos lo mejor para los fans- contesto Gibby orgulloso.

-Gibson, Edwards hagan silencio- grito la Srta. Briggs causando que ambos saltaran del susto. Luego cuando volvió a ver a Sam, quien se hallaba a lado de Wendy; vio que se hallaba dormida –Puckett, despierta- Sam solo abrió los ojos y se sentó bien. -¿Qué no hay ningún comentario sarcástico, respuesta agresiva o algo por el estilo?- pregunto la maestra Briggs algo confundida.

-No estoy de ánimos- respondió Sam monótonamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió la Srta. Briggs algo confundida por el comportamiento de Sam –En fin continuando con la clase…-

* * *

><p><em>En Biología<em>

Carly y Freddie se pasaban papelitos mientras el Sr. Martin daba clases. Todo empezó cuando Carly notó la falta de ausencia, no en persona, pero si en mente de Freddie. Lo vio solo viendo por la ventana a la nada misma.

_Freddie se que estas molesto por lo de Sam, pero sabes que ella es así_

_Lo sé, pero es que en verdad Carly, no puedo seguir permitiendo que Sam me trate así_

_Vamos tu también la has estado tratando un poco mal últimamente_

_Claro que no_

_Claro que si, mejor dicho ambos se han estado peleando demasiado estas últimas semanas_

_No es verdad_

_Si lo es Freddie, ambos deben hablar y dejar de pelear como pareja de esposos_

Carly miro a Freddie soltar una risita al leer eso para luego responderle

_Hahaha y pensar que en un futuro eso será verdad_

_Lo había olvidado, pero ves, mejor dejen las peleas para cuando se casen, no ahora_

_De acuerdo, hablare con ella más tarde_

_:) _

-Shay, Benson, quieren compartir algo con el resto de la clase- pregunto el Sr. Martin mientras todos sus compañeros los regresaron a ver.

-No nada profesor- respondía Carly.

-De acuerdo, pero que no los vuelva a atrapar de nuevo pasándose papelitos- dijo el Sr. Martin para luego volver a escribir en la pizarra.

* * *

><p>En el departamento en el que se podría decir que vivía la pareja más dispareja de Seattle, las cosas se comenzaron a mover, fue como un ligero terremoto, que seso inmediatamente; luego como si se tratase de una película de ficción los muebles parecían los hologramas cuando se los toca, se movían y se volvían borrosos.<p>

-Mamá que fue eso- pregunto el mayor de los mellizos

-No estoy segura- contestó su madre

-Papi eso fue un terremoto- pregunto algo asustada la pequeña rubia a su padre

-No cariño, fue demasiado leve, pero no se qué sucedió, fue muy extraño- contestó su padre –Creo que llamare a los chicos- dijo agarrando el teléfono y marcando el numero de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><em>En la cafetería<em>

Carly y Freddie se hallaban en un lado de la mesa, mientras Sam y Gibby en el otro. La tensión estaba tan presente entre ellos y ninguno decía palabra alguna.

-Y…- comenzó a hablar Carly para tratar de romper el silencio –Hubo algún alumno nuevo en su clase-

-Si- respondió así de simple Sam mientras jugaba con su comida.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- trató de animarla Carly, es decir algo estaba pasando con Sam no había casi ni tocado su comida.

-Noah Sheer- respondió Gibby al ver que Sam no pretendía hacerlo. – ¿Y en la suya?-

-No – respondió monótonamente Freddie mientras miraba a Sam, pero a ella parecía ni afectarle un poco.

-Estoy cansada- gritó Carly haciendo que toda la cafetería le regresara a ver -¿Qué tanto ven? Vuelvan a su comida- ordenó Carly lo que causó algo de disgusto en la población estudiantil. –Mientras que ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Sam y Freddie que regresaron a ver a su castaña amiga apuntándolos con el dedo, pero no de mala manera, solo apuntaba –Tienen que hablar-

Sam solo regresó a ver a Freddie, y Freddie miró a Sam, al parecer ambos estaban esperando a que el otro comience a hablar.

-Sam podemos ir a afuera- Freddie fue el primero en hablar después de un minuto de silencia y intercambio de miradas entre ambos.

Sam solo asintió y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero del colegio.

-Crees que se vayan a arreglar- pregunto Gibby algo curiosa.

-Estoy segura que sí- contesto una muy confiada Carly –Ellos dos se aman como locos y no van a permitir que unas estúpidas peleas los separen- Gibby solo asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a comer.

* * *

><p><em>En el patio<em>

Sam y Freddie se hallaban sentados en un árbol en medio del enorme terreno que existía en Ridgeway, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Sam decidió cortar el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

-¿Para qué me trajiste hasta acá Freddie?- preguntó sin mostrar emoción alguna

-Para hablar- dijo Freddie ya más serio

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Freddo- contesto la rubia mientras se recargaba sobre el viejo eucalipto.

-Claro que si, Sam- le dijo su novio

-Pues si esperas a que me disculpe por lo de antes, pierdes tu tiempo-

-No, no es solo es eso- dijo el castaño afligido -¿Qué nos está pasando Sam? Hemos peleado demasiado últimamente-

La rubia no dijo nada y solo miraba como las porristas practicaban en medio del campo de futbol, pero lo que más le divirtió fue ver caer a una de ella, Sam solo soltó una risa, pero luego volvió a ver a Freddie –No lo sé- fue lo único que respondió.

-No es un no lo sé, Sam. Estoy cansado de todo esto- dijo Freddie.

-¿A...a qué te refieres?- preguntó algo temerosa Sam, pero solo algo.

-A todo esto, a pasar peleando todo el tiempo- contestó Freddie.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- pregunto ahora sí temerosa Sam.

Freddie la vio raro para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza –Sabes que no podría hacer eso Sammy, me refiero a que deberíamos quedar de acuerdo en esto de menos peleas-

Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio- ¿Y cómo pretendes que dejemos de pelear?-

-No lo sé- respondió el castaño –Creo que debemos empezar a respetarnos más, y a escucharnos mejor; y dejar de quejarnos y mandar sobre el otro-

Sam se quedo pensativa por un minuto para luego contestar –Esta bien- Freddie sonrió y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso. –Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundido Freddie.

-Por lo de esta mañana- dijo Sam, Freddie sonrió y besó su frente

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole –Yo también lo siento-

-Tu no tienes nada de que disculparte Freddie, eres el novio perfecto-

Freddie negó con la cabeza- Eso no es verdad, también tengo mis defectos al igual que tú, además yo también te he tratado algo mal últimamente-

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo Sam. –Ahora vamos a comer que muero del hambre-

-Como usted diga princesa Puckett- dijo el castaño parándose y estirándole la mano a Sam. –Pero antes- dijo antes de inclinarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondido de inmediato – ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto estirando su mano. Sam sonrió y la acepto para luego dirigirse a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-Gracias Calceto- se despedía el artista cerrando la puerta del auto de su misterioso amigo mientras se bajaba con algunas chatarras que encontró en el basurero.<p>

El mayor de los Shay se dirigió al sótano de edificio pues creía que podría estar más tranquilo y tendría más espacio para comenzar a trabajar.

-Bien manitos a la obra- dijo agarrando lo que parecía ser un viejo televisor del montón de chatarra. Lo que no sabía es que un pequeño había bajado a buscar algo en el sótano y al oírlo llegar decidió ocultarse para ver que planeaba su enemigo.

* * *

><p>-Esperen me están diciendo que a ustedes les pasó lo mismo- pregunto el castaño de nuevo y ahora más preocupado.<p>

-Si- respondió su mejor amiga y madrina de sus hijos

-¿Y a qué hora fue eso?- pregunto su hermano mayor quien recién había llegado, al parecer cosas algo similares pero en menor cantidad habían sucedido en su hogar.

-Mmm a las 7:30- respondió su cuñado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó la rubia a su castaño esposo.

-No estoy muy seguro- le respondió el confundido y preocupado a la vez.

-Chicos acompáñenme a mi oficina a ver si hallamos alguna información sobre esto- los tres castaños salieron de la habitación no sin antes besar a sus esposas.

-Algo me huele raro por aquí- dijo la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-Si me pregunto qué sucedió en la mañana- le contesto su castaña amiga.

-No, no hablaba de eso- dijo la rubia –Literalmente algo huele raro-

La castaña abrió los ojos por completo –Olvide que estaba hirviendo la ropa interior de mi esposo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Uggh eso es asqueroso- se quejó la rubia.

-Hey no es mi culpa, la compra por internet y pues son de segunda mano, dudo mucho que sean higiénicos-

-Haya ya te pareces a la Loca- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga

-No muchas gracias- respondió la castaña para luego sacar la ropa interior de su esposo y dejarla extendida sobre el mesón de la cocina. Cuando regresó a ver vio a su mejor amiga intentando comer el agua en donde estaba la ropa interior –No la tomes- gritó causando que su amiga soltara el cucharon.

-Lo siento- respondió ella tranquilamente. Mientras que la castaña solo rodaba los ojos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los famosos "Licuados" se encontraban el cuarteto favorito de todo el internet.<p>

-Así que todo está bien entre ustedes no- pregunto por decima vez en el día la castaña a sus mejor amigos.

-Si Carly- contestaron ambos ya cansados de la misma pregunta.

-Bien- respondió Carly para luego volver a tomar su batido. De repente, la puerta de los "Licuados Locos" se abrió y por ella entro Noah.

-Hola Noah- le saludó Gibby muy feliz

-¿Qué onda Gibbs?- pregunto Noah saludando a su hasta ahora único amigo.

-Chicos él es Noah Edwards es nuevo en Ridgeway- les presentó Gibby a sus amigos.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Soy Carly- dijo Carly dándole la mano, a lo que Noah besó, su mano. Lo que causó cierto sentimiento de celos en Gibby.

-Sam- dijo Sam solo saludándole con un movimiento de su mano

-Freddie- dijo Freddie estrechando su mano.

-Si lo sé, los reconozco por iCarly- dijo muy feliz Noah –Soy un gran fan, y amo su programa-

-Nos gusta que nos quieran- respondió Sam mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido.

-Noah- gritó una voz demasiado afeminada para Sam, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a una chica de su misma edad con el mismo color de cabello de Noah pero con ojos color miel. -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- preguntó la recién llegado centrando sus ojos en Freddie, algo que él no lo noto pero si Sam, lo que hizo que se molestara un poco.

-Ah chicos ella es mi hermana melliza Taylor- le presento Noah a los chicos de iCarly

-¿En verdad son mellizos?- preguntó Carly.

-Si, no ven nuestro parecido- bromeó Taylor.

-Pues en verdad no- respondió sencillamente Sam, lo que causó que Taylor rodara los ojos.

-Claro que yo soy la más linda- dijo con su voz afeminada.

-Pues es un gusto, soy Carly- dijo Carly volviendo a presentarse por segunda vez en el día.

-Soy Sam- cuando Sam lo dijo pudo ver a Taylor con la mirada clavada en Freddie –Y el es mi NOVIO Freddie- dijo enfatizando la palabra "novio". Freddie solo regresó a ver a Sam algo confundido pero lo ignoro.

-Un gusto en conocerte Taylor- dijo cordialmente Freddie.

-Igualmente- respondió Taylor muy babosa.

-¿Quieren tomar un batido con nosotros?- pregunto amistosamente Carly

-De acuerdo- respondieron los mellizos para luego sentarse, Noah junto a Carly y Taylor junto a Freddie. Lo que causó mucha molestia en Sam y Gibby.

-Entonces estábamos hablando de que podríamos hacer por el inicio de clases, ya saben es nuestro último año- comenzó la castaña

-Si organizamos una fiesta en tu casa- sugirió su amiga rubia.

-Es buena idea- dijo Carly.

-Crees que Spencer te deje- pregunto Freddie

-Por supuesto que sí, y si no tendré que usar las palabras mágicas- dijo maliciosamente Carly.

-Mmm ¿cuáles son las palabras mágicas?- preguntó Gibby.

-Eso es un secreto- dijo con un tono misterioso pero a la vez muy extraño de oír. Por el cual todos en la mesa alzaron las cejas preguntándose qué pasaba con Carly –Hay ya es un secreto- dijo en su tono normal –Ustedes también están invitados si desean ir- dijo Carly a los mellizos Sheer.

-Seria un placer- dijo Noah muy feliz

-Me encantaría- respondió Taylor pacíficamente.

-De acuerdo, fiesta en mi casa será- contesto la morena feliz mientras tomaba su batido.

-¿Quieren una pechuga de pavo?- pregunto T-Bo quien traía clavados en un palito, pechugas de pavo.

-No gracias T-Bo- respondió Freddie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que los pavos revivirán y vendrán y se comerán su cerebro?- pregunto en un tono misterioso.

-No, es solo que no queremos- dijo Freddie

-Pamplinas- respondió T-Bo para luego irse a otra mesa.

-¿Pamplinas?- pregunto Taylor extrañada, a lo que todos simplemente se alzaron de hombros.

* * *

><p>-..y junto esta parte con la otra y ya- gritó Spencer emocionado porque había logrado resolver un rompecabezas de Dora la Exploradora –Ahora si ha trabajar en el invento-<p>

Pero cuando Spencer se dio la vuelta toda su pila de chatarra había desaparecido. -¿Y mi pila de chatarra?- se preguntó para sí mismo.

-¿Quieres tu chatarra?- se oyó un voz en medio del sótano –Sube las escaleras y ahí la hallaras- Spencer algo temeroso comenzó a subir las escaleras pero de repente una red apareció y le cayó al mayor de los Shay dejándolo encerrado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Spencer confundido.

-¿Qué ya no me recuerdas?- preguntó el niñito que se había escondido para ver lo que hacía su enemigo.

- ¡TÚ!- gritó Spencer al ver de quien se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que Chuck.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien según vemos a todos nos paso exactamente lo mismo esta mañana a horas muy parecidas con apenas una mínima diferencia de 15 minutos a cada uno- explicaba el castaño a sus amigos.<p>

-Pero no entiendo, no hubo ningún reporte de terremotos o temblores en los noticieros ni nada- comenzó a decir uno de los dos castañoss.

-Si, además como explicamos en todas nuestras casas, las cosas se hubieran sacudido un poco y las cosas parecieran como si fuesen a desaparecer- dijo el último de los tres.

-Ah pasado algo que, no sé, pudo haber causado esto- pregunto el mayor de los tres.

-Nada en realidad todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente- dijo el más joven y ya no tan gordito de los tres

El último de ellos se quedo pensando por un rato. –Mmm creen que tenga algo que ver con…ustedes saben, la visita de nuestros pasados nosotros hace algunos meses- dijo.

-No lo creo- respondía castaño #2

-Es posible en realidad, debido a que en el pasado prácticamente ya sabremos lo que nos pasara esto de alguna manera muy confusa y larga de explicar, puede afectarnos a nosotros en esta época- contesto castaño #1. Mientras sus dos amigos lo veian pensativos.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos la música, sodas, la decoración- Carly decía mientras ponían un visto en cada uno de los objetos ya mencionados antes. -…y bocaditos- cuando regreso a ver a Sam comiéndose unas pocas golosinas que se hallaban en el mesón de la cocina. – ¡SAM!- la rubia al escuchar los gritos de su mejor amiga se alejo de la comida.<p>

-Hay ya lo siento- dijo defendiéndose a sí misma mientras se alejaba a de la cocina y se dirigía al sofá de los Shay a ver un poco de televisión.

-Sam ese comida era para la fiesta- le reclamo la castaña. -¿Qué se supone que comerán los invitados ahora?-

-Pues es simple, no comen y hay mas comida para mí- contesto la rubia como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Carly solo rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de su amiga, los años habían logrado que ella se acostumbrara a todo este tipo de situaciones. Asi que solo se dirigió a la cocina y saco mas comida para luego servirla de nuevo en los tazones que se hallaban en el mesón.

-Hola Carls- saludo Freddie mientras entraba por la puerta del apartamento de los Shay, obviamente sin si quiera tocar. –Hola Sammy- le dijo a su rubia novia antes de darle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Y Gibby?- preguntó la castaña interesada y un tanto preocupada –Creí que vendría contigo-

-Así era pero dijo que iría a tomar un batido con su nuevo amigo Noah- dijo Freddie.

-Ohh me agrado mucho ese chico Noah- comentó Carly.

-Si además de que es muy lindo- dijo Sam aparentando babear por el chico.

-Hey- reclamó Freddie- Creí que yo era el más lindo- dijo con voz de niño pequeño.

-Si pues sigue soñando Freddork- contesto Sam molestando un poco a Freddie, pero el solo rodo los ojos. -¿Y a qué hora comenzará la parranda, eh Carly?-

-Pues a las 7, asi que tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos un poco- contesto Carly algo preocupada mientras veía el reloj –No creo que lo logre en dos horas-

-Carls solo será una pequeña fiesta en tu casa, no es necesario arreglarse- le dijo Sam a Carly mientras tomaba una PeppyCola, que solo Dios sabrá de donde se la sacó.

-Pues yo creo que es muy importante- dijo Carly mientras comenzaba a jalar a Sam por las escaleras –Nos vemos en la noche Freddie- se despidió Carly

-Ayuda- gritó Sam desde lejos pero Freddie solo rio.

-Mujeres- dijo divertido antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

><p>-Si ¿qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?- preguntó Chuck acercándose a donde se hallaba un atrapado y enredado Spencer.<p>

-Como me voy a olvidar del niñito que me hecho aquellas sustancias desconocidas en la cara, o que me encerró aquella vez en el sótano- gruño Spencer molesto.

-Si pues, por tu culpa me mandaron a ese estúpido campamento de matemáticas, me castigaron por varias semanas y muchas otras cosas más- respondió Chuck mientras miraba a Spencer con cara de odio total.

-Si pues espera a que tu papito se entere de esto, estoy seguro de que estarás castigado hasta el año 2000- amenazo Spencer.

-¿2000?- pregunto Chuck algo confundido y divertido –Si ese año ya paso hace mucho, tonto-

Spencer comenzó a hacer los cálculos en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de su error –Lo siento quise decir año 3000-

-Pues no lo lograras porque papá se fue de viaje de negocios por una semana y Gia se fue de vacaciones con sus amigas- contesto Chuck riéndose.

-¿Y vas a estar solo toda esta semana?- pregunto Spencer algo confundido.

-No, papá nos contrato una niñera, pero se la pasa durmiendo todo el día-

-Pues espera a que….espera dijiste nos?- pregunto Spencer esta vez sí confundido. -¿A qué te refieres con nos?-

-Pues a mí y a mi hermanito, Dylan-

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Si, mi hermanito menor- dijo Chuck - ¿Quieres conocerlo?-

-No muchas gracias debe ser peor que tu-

-Pues que pena- dijo Chuck molestando al mayor de los Shay – ¡Dylan!-

En eso un pequeño de 9 años, al parecer inocente, bajo jugando con un yoyo – ¿Si?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato?- pregunto Chuck a su hermano menor y mirando a Spencer.

-Si- dijo Dylan sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo estamos seguros de qué funcionara?- preguntó la castaña después de haber escuchado el plan de los chicos.<p>

-Es lo más probable, no estamos diciendo que sea 100% seguro ni nada por el estilo pero habrá que intentarlo, sino, según mis cálculos; podríamos llegar incluso a desaparecer- explico su hermano mayor.

La rubia y la castaña se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que la rubia respondió –Esta bien- los chicos se alegraron ante eso -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Pues es simple, tendremos que volver al pasado- dijo determinado su esposo.

-Hey, ¿quién dijo algo de viajar al pasado?- pregunto una vocecita a los lejos. Todos se voltearon para ver a tres pequeños, dos castañoss y una rubia parados en la puerta con sus mochilas en el hombro, al parecer las clases habían terminado.

-Pues, no nunca dijimos eso; no es verdad chicos- dijo la castaña.

-No tía los escuchamos muy bien, y también queremos ir- dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Pues no lo creo, ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo autoritariamente la rubia grande

-Vamos mamá, por favor- pidió el pequeño castaño.

-No, y punto, esto es un asunto delicado y no queremos que queden involucrados- exclamo el padre del pequeño. –Quédense aquí, Jacob vendrá en un momento. Ahora vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo- todos los grandes asintieron antes de salir del apartamento.

-Iremos verdad- pregunto la pequeña castaña a los que consideraba sus primos.

-Claro que sí- respondieron los mellizos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba por todo el lugar, adolescentes bailaban por todo el lugar; la comida estaba casi acabada, y todos pasaban un gran momento. Excepto claro un gordito, quien se hallaba sentado en una de las escaleras tomando un vaso de PeppyCola mientras miraba como la estrella de iCarly bailaba con el que creía era su amigo. Los celos lo consumían, eso era demasiado obvio hasta para el mismo, pero el miedo lo impedía hacer cualquier movimiento que lo ayudara a conquistar a la castaña.<p>

-Hey Gibbs- grito una voz detrás suya, Gibby regresó a ver y vio a Sam sentada al lado de él.

-¿Qué…que sucede?- pregunto algo distraído.

-Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato y tu ni caso me haces- dijo Sam

-Ah…lo siento- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sam

-Si- mintió Gibby, pero Sam era la reina de las mentiras, y así como era de buena mintiendo, también lo era descifrando si alguien mentía o no.

-Gibson se que estas mintiendo, asi que ya anda dime que sucede- le decía Sam.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que…-comenzó Gibby pero no estaba seguro de que decir asi que comenzó a mirar a los lados hasta que vio algo que sabía que enfurecería a Sam. Asi que rápidamente le giro la cabeza para que no viera nada –No mires Sam-

-¿De qué hablas Gibby?- dijo Sam tratando de girar pero Gibby se lo impedía -¿Qué sucede?-

En ese momento Sam logro zafarse y vio una escena que hizo que saliera corriendo muy molesta.

-¿Qué es todo esto Benson?- exigió una respuesta Sam.

-Explicar ¿qué?- pregunto muy confundido Freddie.

-Pues de esto- dijo señalándolos -¿Qué hacías bailando con esta?-

-Esta tiene nombre, y es Taylor- contestó algo molesta Taylor.

-Pues dijiste que irías a ver qué pasaba con Gibby, y Taylor vino y me saco a bailar un momento, no le veo nada malo ha eso- dijo Freddie simplemente.

-¿Y qué? Acaso el hecho de que me vaya unos tristes 5 minutos, ya te da el derecho para estar con otras- le reclamo Sam.

-Sam no hagas una escena de esto, solo bailábamos nada paso- dijo Freddie ya más molesto

-Si como no, si no hubiera venido estoy segura de que algo hubiera pasado- para este punto Sam ya estaba gritando.

-Pues nada paso, y no sé porque estas tan molesta, solo bailábamos- Freddie también comenzó a gritar lo que causo que todas las personas que se hallaban bailando regresaran a verlos; incluso la música se había detenido.

-Chicos que está sucediendo aquí- pregunto Carly quien dejo a un lado el baile que estaba teniendo con Noah para ver porque se gritaban sus amigos.

-Carly dile a Sam que se calme y que deje de estar molesta conmigo solo porque estaba bailando con Taylor- dijo Freddie a Carly pero sin dejar de mirar a Sam.

-No, Carly dile a este zopenco qué no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de Taylor- le decía Sam a Carly.

-Escuchen no entiendo que sucedió pero podrían solo disculparse para seguir con la fiesta- dijo Carly tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-Él es el que me debe una disculpa- dijo Sam señalando a Freddie.

-¿Por qué yo? No hice nada malo, ella es la que debe disculparse por comportarse como una total tonta creando esta estúpida escena de celos- contesto muy molesto Freddie.

-Asi que soy una tonta y celosa eh?- pregunto Sam sínicamente –Pues de acuerdo, entonces simplemente dejare de ser tu novia-

-Uhh- se escuchaba decir a todas las personas que miraban atónitos la escena.

-Pues prefiero no tener novia a tener a una celosa como tal- grito Freddie molesto.

-Bien entonces esto se acabo- grito Sam- Se acabo- dijo mas suavemente mientras comprendía lo que acaba de suceder. Sintió algo mojado en sus ojos, asi que decidió huir antes de que alguien más lo notara- Adiós-

-Adiós- dijo Freddie antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio nadie decía ni una sola palabra, se había creado un silencio tan grande que si un alfiler caía en el suelo se podría oír claramente.

-Eh, no hay nada que ver aquí- empezó a decir Carly rompiendo el silencio –Asi que mejor….ehh…volvamos a la fiesta- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras Freddie.

La música se volvió a prender, la gente retomo su baile pero estaba presente entre todas las conversaciones lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!- gritaba la castaña mientras buscaba a su amigo. Para su suerte lo hallo sentado en uno de los escalones en medio del estudio de iCarly. –Freddie ¿qué sucedió allá abajo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues lo que viste, Sam y yo acabamos de terminar- dijo Freddie sin emoción alguna.

-Pero eso es estúpido, como pudieron terminar por algo tan tonto- dijo Carly muy angustiada.

-Díselo eso a Sam, no a mí- dijo fríamente Freddie antes de esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Freddie porque no vas a hablar con Sam, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos quería terminar- aconsejo Carly.

-No, estoy cansado de eso Carly- dijo Freddie ya harto –Siempre soy yo quien tiene que ir y pedirle disculpas a Sam, siempre soy yo quien tiene que asumir la culpa; ella no lo hará, y tampoco yo; estoy cansado de siempre tener que ser yo el que vaya y le ruegue a Sam otra oportunidad, si ella de verdad quiere hablar conmigo y disculparse, lo aceptare; pero yo no hare nada al respecto- dijo antes de pararse y desaparecer por la puerta. Aunque Carly no estaba muy segura, podría haber jurado ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla de Freddie.

* * *

><p>Sam mientras tanto se hallaba en medio de la salida de emergencias, esperaba a Freddie. El siempre la seguía cuando ellos peleaban, pero se estaba tardando demasiado. Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y quería que Freddie estuviera ahí para detenerla, pero él no aparecía. Escucho un ruido y se giro a ver de lo que se trataba.<p>

-¿Freddie?- pregunto a la nada, pero no hubo respuesta. –No vendrá- fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a llorar más fuerte, ella no quería terminar con Freddie; ni si quiera sabia porque había permitido eso, es cierto estaba celosa, pero tampoco era para llegar a ese extremo, las cosas simplemente se salieron de control, y ya no podía hacer nada. Simplemente se paro y comenzó a caminar, saliendo del Bushwell Plaza, directo a su casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucedió Carly?- pregunto Noah entrando al estudio donde hallo a Carly sentada muy preocupada.<p>

-Sam y Freddie, eso es lo que sucedió- dijo Carly

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué pelearon?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque son unos tontos orgullosos, ninguno de los dos se disculpara con el otro- contesto la castaña.

-Pero crees que se arreglen-

-Eso espero- dijo Carly- Bueno deben, es obvio, sino como se casarían…- Carly se paro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Casarse?- pregunto Noah confundido.

-Eh, no yo solo…nada, son solo cosas mías- dijo Carly algo nerviosa.

-De..acuerdo- dijo Noah no tan seguro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Noah volviera a hablar –Y... ¿quieres volver a bailar?-

-No quiero bajar aun- contesto Carly.

-Pues, no es necesario- dijo parándose y extendiendo su mano a Carly –La música se oye hasta acá, podemos si quieres…tu sabes bailar, aquí-

Carly lo pensó un minuto, ella esperaba a otra persona que fuera la que la invitase a bailar, miro por la puerta de vidrio del estudio pero no vio nada, asi que solo sonrio, no del todo feliz en realidad, y asintió la cabeza. Si tan solo hubiera visto al chico que a ella tanto le gustaba aparecer dos segundos después, no hubiera aceptado bailar con Noah, ni hubiera terminado besándolo. Gibby quien veía todo desde la puerta no resistió más y entro de inmediato en el estudio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- grito Gibby haciendo que Noah y Carly se separan, Noah parecía algo incomodo y Carly se sentía muy culpable.

-Pues estábamos besándonos- dijo Noah como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso ya lo sé- grito muy molesto Gibby –Así que quiero que te largues de aquí, en este mismo instante-

-Hey tranquilo, creí que éramos amigos- se defendió Noah.

-Éramos, muy bien dicho- dijo molesto Gibby –No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Carly-

-¡Gibby basta!- grito Carly haciendo que ambos chicos la regresaran a ver -¿Por qué haces esto? Yo ni si quiera soy tu novia-

Gibby solo se quedo callado antes de negar con la cabeza y salir, no sin antes dar un gran portazo, del estudio. –Y bueno… -comenzó a decir Noah –Creo que me iré a casa, gracias por invitarme Carly, nos vemos en el colegio, y pues…lo siento…- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero se giro bruscamente mirando a Carly –Escucha sé que soy nuevo y todo eso, pero sé que no te debía haber besado; en verdad lo lamento, pero creo que debes hablar con Gibby y dejar que te explique que le paso- dijo antes de salir cerrando con cuidado la puerta del estudio.

* * *

><p>-Están todos listos- pregunto el mayor de todos, en otros tiempos el hubiera sido el adulto responsable pero ahora todos lo eran.<p>

-Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien- dijo aplastando unos botones antes de acercarse a la enorme maquina –Carly y Gibby entren en la primera cabina, Sam y Freddie en la segunda- todos asintieron para luego comenzaron a entrar en las cabinas de la máquina del tiempo. Desde la visitas de sus pasados yo hace algún tiempo, Spencer creyó que construir una cabina más seria divertido. –Buena suerte chicos- dijo antes de oprimir unos botones y la maquina comenzara a encenderse, pronto un destello apareció y los cuatro habían desaparecido. Spencer miro su reloj y se asombro a ver la hora –Rayos llegare tarde para ver Dora La Exploradora - dijo antes de salir corriendo del almacén donde tenía varios de sus locos inventos.

-Ya se fue- pregunto la pequeña castaña, la pequeña rubia se asomo y vio que no había muros en la costa.

-Si- respondió y los tres salieron de su escondite, seguidos por otro niño más grande que ellos.

-Sigo insistiendo en que no creo que sea una buena idea, si sus papás les dijeron que se quedaron aquí debe ser por algo- dijo el niño castaño.

-Vamos Tom, dijiste que nos ayudarías- reclamo el mayor de los mellizos.

-Lo sé, Luke. Pero no estoy del todo seguro- dijo Tomas Shay.

-Lo prometiste, además si no lo haces le diré a la tía Sasha lo que te vi haciendo la otra vez- amenazo su prima.

-No te atreverías, Maya- dijo el mediano de los niños Shay algo nervioso.

-Eso, o sino yo te hare esto- dijo la pequeña rubia antes de darle un golpe a Tomas

-Ouch- se quejo el castaño de ojos cafés -¡Joy!- le reclamo a la pequeña Joy Benson -De acuerdo, de acuerdo los ayudare- dijo resignado y sobándose donde le había golpeado Joy. Se dirigió a la máquina de su padre y comenzó a tocar algunos botones-De acuerdo son aun pequeños asi que entraran todos en una cabina-

Los tres asintieron y se subieron en una de las cabinas. –Suerte- dijo Tomas antes de aplastar unos botones y otra vez la maquina lanzo aquel destello y Maya Gibson y los mellizos Luke y Joy Benson desaparecieran.

-Esto me traerá muchos problemas- se dijo Tom para sí mismo después de ver a sus primos desparecer, luego vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora –Rayos me perderé Dora La Exploradora- dijo para sí mismo antes de salir corriendo de aquel almacén.

* * *

><p>-¡Gibby! ¡Gibby! Sé que estas aquí- decía la castaña mientras buscaba a Gibby en ningún lugar en específico. Siguió su búsqueda hasta que lo vio sentado en una ventana viendo las estrellas.-Gibby gracias que te encuentro-<p>

-¿Qué quieres Carly?- pregunto Gibby sin emoción alguna.

-Gibby, podemos hablar- pregunto cuidadosamente Carly.

Gibby solo suspiro antes de mirar cara a cara a Carly- Claro-

-¿Qué sucedió allá?- pregunto Carly algo confundida.

-¿La verdad?- pregunto Gibby despacio. Carly solo asintió y Gibby miro las estrellas una vez más antes de mirar a los ojos a Carly –Pues me moleste porque no soportaba verte con otro, sé que no debía hacerlo, pues como dijiste yo no soy tu novio ni nada, pero no se los celos simplemente me cegaron-

-¿Celos?- pregunto Carly sorprendida. –Eso quiere decir que…-

-Asi es- dijo Gibby interrumpiéndola –Me gustas, y mucho- regreso a ver a Carly quien había parecido perder el hablar –Ya anda, recházame se que no te gusto, es decir a quien le puede gustar un gordito que se quita la cami…- pero Gibby no termino pues Carly lo había besado. Aquel primer beso para ambos había sido tan mágico y especial que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sino hubiera sido por la tonta falta de oxigeno, ellos se hubieran quedado asi para siempre.

-No digas eso Gibb- dijo Carly sonriendo –Tu también me gustas-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Gibby muy alegre, Carly asintió; y así era como comenzaba su historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí. 19 paginas en Word fue todo lo que ocupo escribir este capitulo, y eso que aun falta mucho mas drama. Y pues ya me imagino que sabran quienes son los que aparecian sin nombre alguno durante algunas partes del capitulo. Asi es decidi traer de nuevo a todos los personajes del futuro. Claro que todo esto tendra un proposito. Y lo de Chuck me inspire en el nuevo capitulo de iCarly que saldra que habla sobre un hermanito de Chuck. Y ya era hora del Cibby no es verdad, aunque acabe con Seddie. Pero tranquilos todo esta muy bien planeado...nahh en realidad no, ni idea de que pasara con ellos :P<strong>

**Y hasta aqui les dejo, en verdad perdon por haber tardado tanto y pues el siguiente capitulo sera la continuacion de esto. Tratare de escribir mas rapido ya que estoy media libre estos dias.**

**Sin nada mas, adios de: yo y mi corazón Seddie ;)**


End file.
